Big Brother 13: When Worlds Collide
by Nooks
Summary: Take your Favorite authors, along with your favorite OC's and your favorite Wrestlers and put them in the Big Brother House and what do you get? A Nooks/Rratedauthor collaboration!...And maybe a little bit of madness!
1. First Day

Good evening. I'm Julie Chen and welcome to "Big Brother 13... When Worlds Collide"...

Tonight, we'll meet the fourteen house guests who will compete for half a million dollars and the title of 'Big Brother Champion'...

~opening credits play~

Night one...

"We take you now to the Big Brother House where the house guests have all just arrived. Remember, they haven't spoken to each other until now. Let's see what happens..."

The scene panned into the living room, where the contestants were standing around, some in groups of two or three, some alone, but all were doing the same thing... sizing each other up. Off to the one side was the youngest male, and he looked scared out of his mind. He was joined by one of the other men, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"You look a little nervous, kid." He said, taking a drink.

"I don't like it here." He sighed "They wouldn't let me bring my doggies. They're meanies."

"I'm Tommy, by the way... you got a name?"

"Connor... are you a meanie too?" Connor did not shake the other man's hand. His daddy had taught him long ago not to trust people.

"Depends who you ask." Tom answered, a plan already forming in his mind. "So Connor, what do you do for fun!"

"I kill peoples!" He announced proudly, but a little too loudly. The entire room went silent, their eyes drawn to that area.

"Just the punch line to a very bad joke." Tom mock-laughed. The conversations gradually resumed.

...

Across the room, there was one guy standing alone. Dressed all in black, he fit in perfectly with the darker look of the house. He watched everyone, eyes darting from one conversation to the other, occasionally picking up a word or two, but otherwise totally unemotional.

"Halloween isn't for a few months." He was joined by one of the other guests. "By the way, I'm..."

"I know who you are." The man answered

"You do? How?"

"I was listening to Happenstance on the airplane." He replied, the first hints of humanity becoming evident. "Do I call you Chris or Moongoose?"

Chris laughed. It had been years since he'd used that name professionally. "Don't call me Moongoose and I won't call you Assclown... deal?"

"Deal... I'm Erik." They shook hands, then both continued to watch their future housemates and opponents, all in total silence.

The same could not be said for a group of six girls, standing kitty-corner to them. Nooks, Megan, Jess, Becky, Tigger, and Bella were in the midst of a huge gab-fest. They'd already talked about themselves, decided to maybe form an alliance, and discussed which guys were the hottest. Maybe five feet away, stood another loner: Jeff. He'd been fretting for months about leaving his nine-month-old son Draco in the care of his brother while he did this.

_Gone twelve hours and I already miss the little Dragon..._ He was feeling much like Connor did about his doggies, but he knew that winning the money would make life a lot easier for all of them. He could hire the best lawyers to fight his ex in her upcoming custody suit, move he and his son to a better house, away from said ex, and maybe start again. But how was he gonna do that? Unless there were some jump off a hundred foot platform into a wading pool challenges, he was going to need to use his brains, something that he wasn't the best at.

Randy, a former Marine, and Johnny, a former Olympic gymnast, and two of the last to arrive, were in the process of swapping war-stories when one of the more flamboyant members bounced over.

"Hey guys... is this gonna be fun or what?"

_Or what?_ Randy rolled his eyes at John. He had no problems with 'alternative ways of thinking' as his Dad used to say, but John's body language showed a lot less tolerance.

"Yeah, yeah..." Randy answered "I think those girls want to talk to you..."

Shawn looked over at the five girls. They were whispering about something.

"Okays..." Shawn literally skipped over to them. "Hey girls, I need to catch up on my gossip..."

...

"You know what an alliance is?" Tom asked Connor. He was conversing with Connor, if that could be the right word for it. Connor was rambling from topic to topic, while Tom was nodding at all the appropriate spots, hoping for some excuse to leave the kid to his own desires.

"Uh-huh..." Connor's attention was momentarily taken away from waving at the cameras.

_I'm sure the guys in the control room are loving this..._"You see all those girls standing over there?" He pointed to the cluster of females.

"Nuh-uh... one of them's a boy." Connor pointed to Shawn.

Tom squinted. "I'll be damned. Anyway, that clusterfuck over there has seven people, right? And there are seven of us." He pointed to the other two pairs, plus Jeff.

"So?" Obviously, logical thinking wasn't high on this kid's short list.

"So we have to make sure they're not in an alliance."

"Alliances are bad?" Connor asked

"Only when we're not in them." Tom answered

"Okays." Connor stomped over to the group, and announced in a very loud voice. "You better not be in an alliance!"

The girls, plus Shawn, laughed. "But what if we are, sweetie?" Nooks asked

"Then you're all meanies!" Cooper replied "Nyah!" He stuck his tongue out, then proceeded to run around the entire house, screaming "Meanie!" at the top of his lungs.

~from the diary room~

Tom: I figured that kid would be easy to manipulate, but he may be too easy. The house is already divided, and I didn't have to do much. I guess it'll depend on who wins Head of Household. That'll be the first power shift and we're what?... One day in.

Connor: I likes Tommy. He's not a meanie... yet. Ooh... a spider...

Chris: I hadn't even met half the house and already the game is on. I'll say this... that Tommy guy knows how to play people. He's already got the guys thinking about a female alliance. I'll admit, it's a good idea, but I don't think the girls are smart enough to pull it off.

Nooks: Connor's cute. He's either really innocent, or the kid doesn't have a fucking clue. He outed my alliance even before I had one. We were trying to get Shawn involved, but we never even had a chance to ask him. If there's any chance of an alliance, Connor is going to have to go. After him... Tommy. He's dangerous.

...

As the night wore on, and the wine flowed freely, tongues loosened and game play was put aside. Most of the contestants had seen previous seasons of Big Brother and were expecting some sort of competition, but other than a greeting from the robotic voice of their host, they had been left to their own devices for the entire evening.

While most of them enjoyed the social atmosphere while it lasted, some took every word, every body movement, as strategy; trying to figure out who might be aligned with who.

"...what about you Megan?" Jess asked

"Well, my life is split between a crappy job and writing." She answered

"Join the club." Nooks interjected

"What does everyone else do?" Erik changed the topic. "Musician", "artist", "student", "not a whole fucking lot", were among the answers given.

"I make boom booms!" Connor announced proudly. Like his 'I kill peoples' speech earlier, this one also silenced the entire room.

"Are you in demolitions or just for fun?" Megan asked

"I dunno. My daddy doesn't like it when I make boom boom's though. He says I cost too much." Connor sighed "He's a meanie, sometimes."

"I hate to sound cliche, but who's your daddy?" Erik asked

"My daddy owns Likansuk." Connor enjoyed the attention he was getting.

"Likansuk? You mean the porn company?" Randy blurted out.

Connor nodded excitedly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going out for a cigarette." Erik stated

While he smoked, he thought. He soon sensed that he wasn't alone. Whirling about, he confronted Nooks, who had apparently followed him.

"Scare ya?" She giggled

"A little. Smoke?" he offered

"No thanks... never touch the stuff."

"My funeral, I guess." Erik stuffed them back into his jacket. He'd arrived at the house in a full suit and, other than loosening his tie, was still dressed formally. "You know who we have in there, right?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Mr. Boom Boom... I don't know why I didn't recognize the face. That's Connor Lawson."

"Not THE Connor Lawson." Nooks gasped a little. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Erik answered "Believe me, I wish I was wrong, but I'm not. My brother-in-law was a homicide detective... Tracy Smothers... the name ring a bell?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure."

"Last year, he and his partner were killed while investigating a murder at a nightclub..."

"Now I remember... the Wolfepack mess."

"Yeah... so you know what happened." Erik answered, butting out his smoke on the sole of his black dress shoes. "I'm not worried about Connor, he doesn't seem like the type to be able to do something on his own, but I'm also not taking things likely." He turned to stare right at the overhead camera. "I'd also like to know who fell asleep when the psych profiling was being done."

Erik and Nooks returned to the house, where Connor was leading a colorful discussion about his father's company.

"You missed a good one." Randy stated

"Probably did. Thanks, but I'm not a big porn connoisseur." Erik helped himself to another drink. The welcome booze was almost gone, and the next drinks might be days, or even weeks, away.

"You don't need to be a connoisseur." Chris' eyes were starting to glaze over. "I'm not embarrassed to say that I've used Likansuk's fine selection of products."

Tigger giggled. She had introduced herself with that name, and no one had bothered to find out what her real name was. "I've never heard it described quite that, uhm, romantically."

"What did you want him to say... 'I've beat off to their fuck films'?" John snorted, starting a chain of laughter. Get the liquor flowing, and the fact that they were being filmed was one of many to be forgotten by most, if not all the cast.

Shawn blushed.

"Are we planning to stay up all night?" Bella asked, yawning loudly.

"Maybe we should see if the bedrooms are even open." Shawn stretched, not-so-innocently letting his arm fall across John's shoulders. John flinched, as if he'd been slapped.

"Hope so... the floor ain't big enough for all of us."

To their relief, the three bedrooms were unlocked, but there were only enough beds for thirteen.

"But there's fourteen of us!" Becky complained

"I'll take the couch." Tom offered "It won't be the first time."

"I want the big one." Connor whined, pointing to the double-bed that took up almost half of the smallest bedroom. Before anyone could object, he jumped on it. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

The others looked at each other. "Whatever." Jeff shrugged. He grabbed his bag and sought out a quiet place to sleep.

"Hey, there are six beds in this room... why don't us girls make this our room?" Nooks bubbled with excitement.

"Now we'll never get any sleep." Erik complained

"At least you can close the door tonight." Tom said "I'm the chivalrous one that took the couch, remember?"

"Sucks to be you, jackass." Chris joked. He, Randy, and John joined Jeff in the second of the two bedrooms, leaving Erik and Shawn with Connor in the smaller room.

"I hope you two don't snore." Shawn warned "I'm a real bitch if I don't get my beauty sleep!"

"Erik... Shawn's using bad language!" Connor yelled

"Shawn, stop fuckin' swearing!" Erik yelled from the kitchen.

"Shawn... Erik's using..."

"Okay, Connor... indoor voice please." Tom called from the couch.

The second bedroom was soon bathed in darkness, leaving the only lights on in the house the one bedroom, and the kitchen, as well as the red lights on the cameras.

"You going to sleep right away?" Erik asked, in passing to drop his bag on his bed.

"Maybe..."

"You Smoke?" he asked

"I thought you'd never ask."

"You comin' to bed?" Shawn shouted

"Going for a quick smoke." Erik answered "Gimme ten minutes."

"Well, hurry the fuh... heck up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Erik and Tom stepped outside. Once they had both lit up, they stared at each other.

"First night, and already I'm thinking strategy." Erik replied "Not my original plan, but those girls worry me."

"You too, huh?" Tom answered

"That stunt you pulled with Connor was pretty cool."

"Unintentional, I assure you." Tom took a deep drag. "You didn't bring me out here to discuss my people skills... what's on your mind?"

"Just a thought... how about you and me in the final two?"

Tom's expression didn't change. He'd played enough poker to be able to maintain himself. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked

"This is what I had in mind..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Day two: HOH

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson. We didn't get paid to make this story.**

**Redsandman99:** I'm glad you like it. =)  
**Jess:** Take that up with Riky. He wrote that chapter.  
**Tigger:** we're using Bella's girly Shawn. See, Connor in this story so much funner!  
**Bella:** Oh, I'm totally hiding when that happens as well…although I'm screwed because I love that kid!

* * *

**Day 2**

Nooks was the first one up. Though she was sleepy from the late night conversation with the girls in their bedroom, she was also quite hungry. She crept her way into the kitchen as quietly as possible to avoid a sleeping Tommy. Once there, she took inventory of the food that was available to the house guests at that moment. Since they hadn't had a Have Not competition, she decided it would only be nice (and possibly right to get on everyone's good side) to make the house her famous breakfast, and possible the only thing she knew how to cook; Cinnamon French Toast.

As Nooks got caught up in her cooking, she failed to notice that someone else was up as well. She turned around to grab a paper towel and bumped into Connor, who was staring at her in a creepy but cute childish way.

"Uh, Hi."

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Connor tilted his head to get a better look at the huge stack of bread. "Because if you are, you're gonna get fat and ugly!"

"No, I'm making the whole house French toast…including you, sweetie." Nooks smiled at him.

"Oooooooh! That's nice!" He nodded his head like a toddler would, "Daddy can't cook without catching the house on fire, and Coopy, well, he's a meanie poopy head who won't cook anything unless it's for him. I's help you?"

"Uh sure. You can get the butter and plates out." Nooks nodded and patted Connor on the head. Connor rushed around the kitchen to gather what he needed. Once the table was set, Nooks began the cooking process. "Ya know, you're kind of cute." This comment made Connor blush a little.

"You have shiny hair." Connor replied as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Soft, too. I like it." He nodded his approval.

"I'm glad you approve." Nooks smiled and flipped the first piece of French toast.

This random interaction between the two continued until the rests of the house guests woke up with smiles on their faces as the delicious smells of the food invaded their senses.

~Diary Room: ~

Nooks: You know, after spending time with Connor today, I think he's worth keeping around. I mean he would be easy to beat. Plus, he's kind of cute with his shyness and innocence.

Connor: I like Nooks. She nice and cooks for me…Daddy and Coopy poopy don't let me cook. Oh and she has shiny hair. Mhmmm…HI SNOOPY! COOPY POOPY, YOU BETTER BE NICE TO HIM! Oh! A penny!

Nooks: I think everyone liked my breakfast, although Tommy was acting weird about the food, like I added laxatives to it or some crap. I think he's very paranoid being here…we need to watch out for him and make sure he stays away from Connor. He's dangerous.

…

It was around noon when Julie Chen appeared on the big flat screen TV in what could be called the living room.

"House Guests! How are you?"

"Good!" "Fabulous!" "Like you don't know, silly!"

"Good. You have all made it to the second day of Big Brother. Congrats. Today, we will Crown Season thirteen's First HOH. Houseguests, please go to the backyard!"

The house guests did as they were told, expecting to find something big and random that wasn't in the backyard last night. The only thing that was new was a pile of forks set out in the middle of the yard.

"House guests, to become HOH for this week, you will have to balance a fork on your index finger. After thirty minutes, I will call out an action you have to do for five minutes than ten minutes after that, I will call out another action and than so on, until we have a HOH. Is that clear, house guests?"

"Yeah!" Came the chorus from the group.

"Okay, House guests, get your forks and by the time I count to ten, your forks should be in place…One…Two…Three…Four…Five…" As Julie continued to count, each house guest ran and grabbed a fork, attempting to balance it on their index finger.

"This is so easy it's stupid!" Chris exclaimed.

Jeff smirked and mumbled, "You're so stupid, maybe you're easy." Laughing out loud at the thought caused his housemates to send strange looks his way.

"…Nine…Ten. Okay, I will return in thirty minutes to give you an action. House guests, remember, once your fork falls off your index finger, you have been eliminated."

Tigger smirked. "I totally have this down!"

"Me too!" Jess Exclaimed.

"Please, this is like taking candy from a baby!" Bella said.

"You take candy from a baby? How Rude!" Connor frowned while staring at his fork. He did not have steady hands which made his fork wobble.

Nooks looked across from her and saw Tommy staring her down. Now, being only nineteen years old, she did the only thing that came to mind. She stuck her tongue at him. "Take that!"

Megan giggled before sticking her tongue at Tommy as well. In less then twenty-four hours, Megan and Nooks seem to have become good friends.

"Can you all shut up please? I'm trying to concentrate!" Becky yelled. You could tell she was stressed out about winning.

Nooks and Megan kept their stare down with Tommy. Bella, Shawn and Tigger were exchanging beauty tips, Jess and John were talking to each other about their favorite movie, while Erik was raping Randy with his eyes while Jeff was doing the same with Chris. Although the only difference between the two men was that Jeff was trying to hide it.

Connor was trying not to fidget but you could tell it was becoming a problem for him when he saw a black and orange butterfly flying above us.

"Oh! Look! Look! Nooksy looksy!" Connor shouted, throwing his fork down he began to chase after it, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Uh, I think he's special." Randy stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Chris snorted. "I wonder where his helmet is!"

All the girls gasped including Shawn who took his fork and threw it at Chris, which caused him to drop his fork as well. "You're a jerk, Chris. Who cares if he special? He never hurt you, you meanie with no weenie!" After Shawn had said this, he stomped his foot like a girl.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, follow by Megan and Nooks with Bella and Jess following behind. Shawn huffed and fixed his hair before taking a seat on the outside couch. The remainder of the first thirty minutes went by in complete silence, to Becky's relief.

"House guests, for the next five minutes take ten steps forward, then ten steps back." Julie's voice came over the intercom.

The eleven remaining house guests did this without any extra surprises until the last minute when a big fan started blowing their way. Randy and Jess's forks both fell off within seconds of each other.

"Oh my god! A diva fan! I always wanted one!" Shawn shouted with glee that caused Becky to lose her balance. She turned around and glared at Shawn who quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

Connor eventually went and sat down by Shawn once his butterfly flew over the tall ways. Erik, Jeff, John, Megan, Bella, Tommy, Nooks, and Tigger were left.

"House guests, you must stand still for the next ten minutes."

Everyone stopped and some let out the breath they didn't realized they were holding in. Ten minutes later, Julie came back.

"Okay house guests, I want all of you face the back door and do the grapevine from one side of the wall to the other for the next five minutes."

In rapid order, Erik, John, Bella, Tommy, and Tigger dropped out. Grapevining while holding a fork was obviously not amongst their many talents. It was now down to the finally three: Jeff, Nooks and Megan.

"Okay house guests, I want you to go from standing to lying on your back."

Nooks and Megan were both going down on their knees very slowly, while Jeff went and fell on his ass, hence losing his fork.

"Dammit! I was so close!" Jeff yelled.

Nooks was transferring from sitting on her knees to putting her legs in front of her to laying on her back when she also lost her balance.

"And the new HOH is Megan! Congratulations!" Julie announced.

"Good Job!" "You did great!" "Hehe! I want to go make boom booms now!" were just a few comments Megan received as she smiled and received the HOH key.

"C'mon, let's go see what I won!" Megan ran up the stairs to her new private room, the rest of the girls following close behind.

"Dammit. I really wanted one of the guys to win." Tom mumbled

"Look at it this way, at least you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight." Chris clapped him on the back.

"No fucking way am I sleeping in that room with those girls." He grimaced "I wonder if Shawn would switch with me."

...

The Head Of Household room was much nicer than any of the other rooms in the house. It contained a private view screen, allowing whomever held that coveted position to spy on anyone else in the house, even when they were in the bathroom, among other niceties.

In the center of the bed was a fourteen sided box, with fourteen keys stuck in slots around the edge.

"Oh crap." Megan moaned. "Already?"

...

"Guys, we could be in real trouble." Erik was holding an impromptu strategy meeting in the backyard while the girls were ogling Megan's new digs.

"It's a bit early to say that, isn't it?" Chris had one eye on Erik and the other on Connor, staring into space. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if the kid was waiting for his butterfly to come home.

"We'll know when nominations are announced. If there is an all-girls alliance, expect two of us on the chopping block." Tommy agreed. One of the many topics during his and Tommy's late-night bull session was what to do if the girls were going to gang up on them.

"Then what... even if one of us wins power of Veto, the best we'd be able to do is force a tie and I'm not holding my breath on Megan turning this early in the game." John answered

"Well, Tom and I talked last night and this was one of the scenarios we discussed." Erik stated, not mentioning the part that the rest of the conversation was devoted to getting he and Tommy into the final two. "Too bad most of what we talked about doesn't apply with Megan winning HOH."

"Can't we play the fear card?" Randy asked

"I don't follow... Connor, get out of the tree!" Jeff answered

"Meanie! I likes it here!" Connor shrieked

"We're talking about getting rid of meanies. You wanna join the big-boy conversation?" Tom was controlling Connor. Everyone in the house knew it, with maybe the exception of Connor himself, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Yayz.! I's a big boy!" Connor jumped out of the tree and ran over to them.

"Yes you are." Tom patted him on the head. "Who do you like in the house?"

Connor chewed on a strand of his hair. "I likes Nooksy... she makes me food."

Johnny and Randy shared a glance and chuckled. Tom nodded with approval. Erik was about to ask another question when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hiya Nooksy... I was just talkin' about ya." Connor beamed excitedly.

"I heard. Megan wants everyone in the living room." She replied ominously.

"Oh boy..." Jeff mouthed. Randy just shrugged in reply.

The guys followed Nooks back into the house. The girls, plus Shawn, were already seated around half the communal dining table.

"It's time for the first nomination ceremony." She announced. "In this box are eleven keys, if your key is in here, you are safe from eviction. If not, you aren't. It's that simple. I'll start..." She withdrew the first key. "Nooks, you are safe."

"No great surprise there." Tom muttered

Nooks took her key, then pulled the next one. "Jess, you are safe."

One thought passed through the guys' collective minds. "Uh-oh!"

Down the line it went... Becky, Bella, Tigger, and Shawn all received their keys in order.

~Diary Room~

Erik: I mean, could it have been any more obvious, short of Megan announcing it over the house loudspeakers?. She's made enemies out of half the house, I hope she realizes it.

Tom: Bitches! But that's okay, I like a challenge and breaking this alliance will be just that, wait and see.

Chris: I wonder if that assclown knows that she has pretty much cost herself seven votes. She better hope she has some chicks on the jury or she's not gonna win!

...

Shawn pulled out the next key. "Erik, you are safe."

With as much grace as he could, despite the anger that was barely controlled, Erik hung his key around his neck. He removed the next key and could help but smile. "Connor, you are safe."

"Safe? What'd I do?" Connor looked worried.

"It means Megan isn't a meanie." Tom whispered "Yet."

"Yayz!"

Jeff and Randy received the next two keys, leaving Tommy, Chris and Johnny and only one key. Chris and Johnny looked nervous, while Tommy seemed totally at ease with things.

"Only one key left." Megan stated the obvious, but it was somewhere in their contract that they had to play to the cameras at certain times.

Randy looked at the last three, and then apologetically removed the last. He looked at the name and swallowed. "Tommy, you are safe."

All eyes turned to the two men who had been nominated.

"Chris and Johnny, I nominated the two of your for eviction for the simple reason that we've been here a couple days and I feel that neither of you feel comfortable in the house. That, and you both pose a physical threat in the competitions. Nothing personal." She said "Ladies and gentlemen, the nomination ceremony is now finished."

TBC


	3. Day three

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Day 3**

Shawn woke up to the sound of bed springs creaking. He peeked under the edge of his night mask and watched Connor bouncing on his bed.

"Having fun?" he mumbled

"Yuh-huh." Connor nodded "Bounce with me?"

"I don't think the bed could handle it." Shawn stated. What he really wanted was to go back to sleep. After the nomination ceremony yesterday, the house had broken down in a huge shouting match that had given him one whale of a headache. As usual, Tom and Erik had been right in the middle of it, and Shawn was starting to wonder if maybe it would've been a better idea to put the two of them up for elimination instead of Chris and Johnny.

"Meanie!" With one more big bounce, Connor launched himself from his bed and ran cackling out the door.

"You awake, Tommy?" Shawn looked over at the third occupant of the room.

"If I wasn't before, I sure the fuck am now." Tom groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow he'd covered his face with. "Is there any aspirin in this shithole?"

"I dunno. Next time you decide to have a pissing match with the girls, could you do it in the diary room. At least the rest of the house won't have to hear it." Shawn pleaded

**~Diary Room:~**

Randy: Seriously? I thought I had the anger management problems... between Tom's controlling nature, Erik's arrogance, and the girls acting like divas, it's like I'm back in high school. And this is only day three of how many? Screw the female alliance, I gotta get rid of those two. I don't care if I win, I just want my sanity back...

Tigger: The plan is working perfectly. Megan has no idea that the whole reason we suggested the all-girl alliance is because we knew that whoever won the first HOH was going to be a target from the boys. I just have to sit back and wait.

Nooks: I hope Johnny stays. He has fabulous hair. I mean really, it's just perfect and he's easy on the eyes... I'm starting to wonder if this girl thing is such a good idea. Hmmz... if I won Veto, then put one of the girls up, and got the guys to vote against her...

Chris: Time to scramble. If Tom 'n Erik are right, then the only chance I might have is to, gag, work with the girls.

**...**

Outside, Jeff and Erik were lounging in the hot tub. It wasn't doing much to relieve Erik's stress, but Jeff was enjoying the memories of the times he and his brother had spent hours marinating in his. Then he thought about Draco and got all morose.

"Problems?" Erik asked.

_How could he pick up on that so fast?_"I miss my kid." Jeff sighed "I told him Daddy would always be there to give him what he needs, then I run off to do this."

Erik flicked his sunglasses down and submerged himself up to his chin in the warm bubbliness. "What's his name again?"

"Draco." Jeff answered

"Unusual name." Erik wriggled into a more comfortable position. His size made it difficult. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Not really. I just like the name. It means 'dragon', so I call him my 'little dragon'." Jeff answered. Talking to Erik was making him temporarily forget his sadness.

"I wonder if they still give the HOH room a personal touch?" Johnny added, sliding into the water next to Jeff. Obviously, he'd been listening. "Y'know, if you win Head of Household, maybe they'll give you your pictures for the week."

"Ya think?" This revelation had perked Jeff's spirits instantly.

"Yeah." The trio soaked in silence.

"You know the one thing I hate about this house?" Erik stared out into the backyard, noting that Connor's butterfly was back.

"One thing?" Johnny joked

"Hah hah hah." Erik lowered his sunglasses to briefly glare at his housemate. "The girls. Ever since Megan won HOH, they've been treating us like crap."

_Here we go again..._"I think you're over-reacting." Johnny slid closer to Jeff. After a chair had been thrown during last night's argument, earning the house guests a stern warning from the ominous voice of Big Brother. "They're not that bad. Those Cinnamon French Toast things Nooks made for breakfast yesterday were good."

"But since then, what? They've got Chris wrapped around their little fingers. I think he hopes that if he kisses enough ass, he'll stay for another week or two." Erik shook his head. "This is beyond Total Drama Anything... this is one fucked-up situation." He sunk completely under water.

**...**

As one of the perks of her position, Megan was given a personal CD player and a couple of her favorite CD's. Blasting Sick Puppies at full volume, while half-staring at the spy screen, she was unaware that one of her alliance-mates was in the room until Becky dropped onto the bed beside her.

"You alright in here?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno... you seemed to take the brunt of the earlier abuse."

"No big." Megan answered, her Sick Puppies all but forgotten.

"No big?" Becky repeated "If someone I barely knew called me what Erik called you, I'd be in jail facing manslaughter charges."

"Like I said, no big." Megan repeated "Erik's afraid, but he's too proud and too much of a pussy to do anything about it. He talks a big game, but that's it."

**~Diary room:~**

Megan: I don't see what all the big fuss is about. I'll admit, it's not every day that I'm called a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, snake-lickin', dirt-eatin', in-bred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit... but I do have a new-found respect for Erik. I wonder how long it took him to memorize that?

**...**

"Food, food, food... yummy food." Connor sang, skipping into the kitchen. "I eats food 'coz food hates me... hey!"

Not only was there no food, but no one was cooking. In Connor's little world, this was mean.

"Hey!" He yelled loud enough to be heard by everyone, even underwater Tommy.

Chris was the first on the scene. "What's the crisis... I'm networking."

"There's no food and I's hungry. Make me food, infidel!" He pouted

"Do I look like your personal chef?" Chris retorted. In his perfect world, Mr "I-kill-peoples" would be the first one gone. "You should have enough brains to at least make a bowl of cereal."

As soon as he said that, Connor started crying. Really fake, obnoxious crying, but it brought him the attention he wanted.

Nooks and Jess heard the commotion and rushed into the kitchen to investigate.

"What's going on?" Jess demanded

"Nothing." Chris answered

"Nothing? Why is my Connor-kins crying, then?" Nooks demanded, waving her finger at Chris like an angry school teacher.

"He's a meanie." Connor sniffled "He won't make me food."

"Kid should be able to pour his own cereal." Chris huffed "That's all I said."

"C'mon, Connor. I'll make you something." Nooks took him away. Connor looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Chris.

Jess was still glaring at him. "What?" Chris demanded, but stormed off without waiting for a reply.

**...**

In the hot tub, Jeff and Johnny were still waiting for Erik to come up for air. It was almost five minutes since the self-proclaimed master-strategist had gone under.

"You think we should...?" Jeff suggested

"Let him drown, you mean?" John replied "Hey, if he dies, that's one less person we need to deal with."

"I heard that." Erik rose from the depths. "I was just in my cornfield."

"Your what?"

"My cornfield." Erik stated "I go there when I need to clear my mind. I've been known to stay there for hours at a time."

"Does it help?" Jeff asked

"Usually." Erik replied "Sometimes it's needs more harvesting than seeding, but whatever." He climbed out of the hot tub. "Much longer and I'm going to turn into a prune." He toweled dry and returned to the house, bypassing the aftermath in the kitchen. He knocked on the third bedroom door. Shawn called out. "Who is it?"

Once Megan won HOH, there had been some reshuffling of room assignments, leading to Shawn joining the girls in their room. After the first night, he'd taken to stealing extra sleep in one of the other rooms whenever he could, though he refused to say exactly why.

"Riky... do you have clothes on?"

"Yeah, but I can take them off if you want." Shawn teased

"Maybe some other time, like never." Erik hissed. Of the other men in the house, there was only one person who Erik found less sexually appealing than Shawn and that was Connor.

"Yeah, we're decent." Shawn answered. The way he said 'we' make Erik shudder.

"Cool." Erik stepped in. Three days in and the place looked like a frat house bedroom. "You boys are pigs!"

"All Connor's shit." Tom raised the pillow to speak, then lowered it again. "Whaddaya want?"

"What do I always want?" Erik retorted

"I told you last night... I will not give you a blowjob. How hard is that for you to understand?" Tom growled

"Uh... I gotta go." Shawn quickly excused himself.

"I thought he'd never leave." Erik laughed

"He really has it bad for you." Tom stated "According to Bella, he was mumbling some really interesting things in his sleep last night."

"Sucks to be him." Erik dropped onto the bed that Shawn had recently vacated. "If you win Veto, what are you planning to do?"

Tom pondered this for a moment. "Probably nothing."

Erik raised his eyebrow. "If I said I wasn't surprised, I'd be lying."

"No point in using it." Tom shrugged "Megan will just tag one of the other guys and right now, both Chris and Johnny are expendable. I'd rather lose one of them than risk either you or I going up."

"Let's hope that either you or I win and this whole conversation becomes totally irrelevant." Erik got off the bed. "But can we seriously trust the rest of the guys to do the right thing? I mean, we haven't even discussed anything with Randy or Jeff."

"They know the score. Say no more to them than absolutely necessary." Tom cautioned "The girls will be scheming, that's for sure, but don't give anything away until after the Power of Veto is determined."

"Yes, sir." Erik saluted. Now that Tom was alone in the room, he had time to address a problem that had been bugging him since yesterday.

**~Diary Room:~**

Tom: I'm starting to wonder... have I made a mistake by forming such a tight plan with Erik? Given the way things are going, it might be a good idea to distance myself from the house's number one character before any chance I have of winning the half million dollars went down the drain. I have Connor under my spell. Maybe I can coax him into making a push for the finals... since when did being a mastermind at this type of game become such a headache...?

Nooks: The girls think I'm voting with their alliance, but it would be better for me not to commit myself too early. 'Sides, I don't wanna get rid of Connor too soon and some of them want whoever wins Veto to take Chris off the block and put Connor up instead. I can't let that happen.

Connor: Tommy likes me, Nooksy likes me, and I think Riky likes me... everyone else is a poopy head and should leave right now!

Megan: All I have to say is that one of my ladies has to win Veto... I don't really care who, but I have to get rid of one of the guys. The only way to make sure that happens is to have two of them put up. They better not screw this up.

**TBC**


	4. Day three and four

**Day 3: evening.**

Nooks became very protective of Connor that day. Chris always was glaring at him and doing little things to be mean to Connor and Nooks wasn't having it! Of course she couldn't go and slap him like she wanted without getting kicked off the show, but she did do mean things to him in return. For instance, she put garlic in his luggage or cutting up onions and pickles and throwing it in the washing machine while he washed his clothes, so quickly he became the smelly person in the house. This earned the entire house another warning from Big Brother, but Nooks didn't pay much attention to it, and the rest of the house was too busy making skunk jokes to notice.

Nooks was laying on the couch in living room, cuddling with Connor, When Megan came down from her HOH room and gathered everyone in the living room.

"As HOH, one of my responsibilities is pick who is participating in the veto competition this week. Being HOH, I'm automatically playing. Since this is the first veto competition, everyone can play. With one exception. I need a volunteer to host POV. That person will not be able to win and replace any of the nominees."

It was no surprise that Chris was one of the first to volunteer to host the POV but so did the rest of the house.

"Um…Jeff! I hope you enjoy wearing this large onion suit!" Megan giggled as she handed him the suit.

"Oh great! I get to make a fool out of myself. Lovely!" he grumbled as he put the suit on. Nooks, Connor and everyone else laughed at him, except for Erik and Tommy. They shared a glance with each other and simply nodded.

"Everyone follow me outside, please!" Megan lead the way, followed by Nooks and Connor who were skipping and holding hands right behind her, while giggling.

There were 13 tables that had a knife and a slot on top of the table that was connected to a big box. Next to each table were a big basket of onions. The right side of the table was another slot that was built into the table as was the first. This one was also connected to a big box, the only difference was it was black and had a lot of little white question marks painted on.

Jeff grabbed a card that was standing next to the veto necklace and began to read it aloud: "This competition is called 'Cry me a veto'. Contestants, your job will be to cut or dice onions and put them in one of the two slots to put in the box. The slot on top of the table is to win the veto. The one to the side that connected to the black questionable box is to win a mysterious prize. How do you win for either slot you might ask? Be the one with the heaviest box. You get ten minutes to do this house guests. Any questions?"

"Do we use the knife? I'm good with cutting things with a knife!" Connor giggled madly, making everyone else worried.

"Uh…okay then…any other questions? No? Okay then. Houseguests, take your position." All the houseguest turned to their table, Tommy had his hands over his knife and onions, as did Nooks. "Are your mark, get set, GO GO GO!" Jeff shouted and the craziness began!

Connor grabbed an onion as well as the knife and began stabbing the shit out of the onion! Nooks grabbed two onions at a time and began to chop them professionally like a chef. Becky took a onion and cut it slowly while muttering "Nice and slow, it's the way to go." making everyone else wonder if that how she really cuts things.

Once Nooks had everything cut up to a size that could fit through the slot, she shoved them through.

"Connor is still on his first onion, Tommy is on his thirteenth , Erik on his sixteenth, Jess on her sixth, Becky on her second one, Nooks on her twentieth one.."

Everyone else had chopped between six and twelve. Shawn was crying like a Diva of course.

"Four more minutes Houseguests." Jeff announced. Everyone was just chopping away. No one knew who was trying to win the mystery prize or who was putting it in the veto box. Finally a bell ring and Jeff ordered everyone to put their knives down and go sit against the wall while he weighed the boxes.

"Well Chris and Shawn both won the mystery prize. Shawn having thirteen pounds while Chris had five pounds, Shawn won five designer outfits. Chris gets to wear this lovely onion necklace for twenty-four hours." Everyone laughed at him.

"Reek some more!" Nooks snickered! Chris glared. Shawn was smiling and combing through his diva hair with his finger.

"The winner with 36.6lbs is Nooks. She has won the veto!" Jeff announced happily. Nooks screamed and jumped up and down in joy while hugging Connor. Tommy wasn't too excited nor was Erik, But Megan and the girls were delighted!

**~Diary Room:~**

Nooks: I won bitches! Woo! The girls want me to put up Connor, but I can't! He's so cute and cuddly. I like him lots and lots! I don't want John to go. He just too hot to go home…maybe I can make another alliance with John and Connor. I mean, Tommy just using Connor…I need to keep him away from Tommy. So tonight Connor going to come to the girls' room and sleep with me in our slumber party. Maybe that will get him to trust us more…yep yep!

Tommy: Dammit!

Erik: Memo to producers... you may want to rethink any challenges that involve knives or any other sharp objects.

**...**

Everyone was outside in the pool and hot tub or running around like Connor except John who was in the bathroom doing his hair, and Nooks in the shower in the same room.

"So, what do I get if I save you?" Nooks asked John as she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"I don't know. What do you want?" John asked as he brushed his hair.

"A back up alliance. The girls want Connor gone, but I can't do that to him. He's a sweetie. I want a alliance with you and Connor. Us, the final three, but we gotta keep it a secret." Nooks said, leaning against the bathroom counter, seductively. "Think about it, and let me know." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking away to her bedroom to get dressed. John smiled, liking her idea very much.

~Diary Room:~

John: God! Do you know how hot she looked, leaning against the bathroom counter in a towel like that, then kissing me while her hair was still dripping wet! I think I'll take her offer, I like it very much. And Connor's not that bad, he's actually cute as well. If he wasn't so childlike and innocent, I would totally do him. And Nooks. She's hot.

Nooks: So, I had to put on a show for John today. Hopefully he agrees to my idea. I mean, I can play him through this whole game if I have to. He's hot and sexy and he has abs that are perfect…maybe it will become more. I likey very much.

Connor: Me sleeping with Nooks tonight. I like it. She's so cuddly and warm and sweet. She has shiny hair too. I like her. I like her's a lots…mhmmm…I miss you daddy and marky! ~waves at the camera~

**…**

**Day 4**

Nooks called everyone into the living room. She looked at John who was coming in last. He nodded his head and Nooks knew what her final decision was going to be. She stood in front of them all and began to speak..

"This is the veto Ceremony. As the holder of the Veto, I have the power to take one of you off the block. You both get a few minutes why I should to take you off the block. Chris, your first."

"Well, If you used the POV on me, I will cook and be much nicer to Connor and I feel I'm destined to be here. But in the end, it's your choice…that all I have." Chris finished quickly, to everyone's surprise.

"That's all? Wow that's weak. John, your turn."

John stood up. "Well, I feel I can contribute more to this game than anyone else. If you don't use that on me, that's okay. I feel I don't have any enemies in this house and I would be safe. But at the end of the day, my fate is in your hands. And if you decide to use it on me, I will be thankful. So please, choose to do with the POV however you please." With that he sat down.

"I have already decided to use the power of veto and I chose to use it on John. Megan, as HOH, you have to put up a replacement nominee." All the girls gasped, Shawn, being the loudest.

Megan stood up. "As HOH, the replacement is Randy. Nothing personal, just playing the game." Randy nodded. After that, the group broke up.

**~Earlier that day:~**

"I'm gonna use the POV. I'm going to use it on John. Let put up the floaters up. Randy is a floater. Why not go to final four with John, me, you and Connor? It will be easier to beat Connor; You see my sense of thinking?" Nooks was in the HOH room by herself with Megan, laying on the huge bed watching the Spy TV.

"Yeah I do. That a great idea. But the other girls want Connor gone. They say he weird and is scaring them."

"I'll take care of Connor. I just need to get him away from Tommy. He likes me a lot so if I can win him over and hang out with him, those nasty boys can't get to him. How does that sound?"

"Good. Okay, I'm in. Me, you and Connor in the final three." Megan nodded.

"Promise?" Nooks asked.

"Promise!" Megan agreed.

"Shake on it!" Nooks held her hand out, and Megan took it.

**...**

Tommy retreated to the backyard, followed close behind by Randy and Chris. "I'm going to be brutally honest with the two of you. This is not how I planned things to go, obviously, but I am not stooping to panic just yet. One of you will still be in the house after tomorrow's live eviction ceremony and I want to know that I can count on whomever remains to have my back."

They both nodded.

"Have you..."

"No I haven't." Tom interrupted Randy. "I probably won't until just before I cast my vote. Nooks thinks she can use her feminine charms to win this game..." He laughed loudly.

"Did I miss the punchline?" Erik joined the party, pulling up a lounge chair.

"Nah... Tom's just waxing philosophical about bitches." Chris replied

"Now you know why I prefer the company of four-legged pussy to two-legged." Eric replied "Anything I need to know?"

"We're fucked." Randy stated

"Other than that? I kinda figured that out when what's-her-lips won Veto. I just didn't expect her to do something totally stupid like that, no offense to John." Tom looked around, then grinned wickedly. "I wonder what John offered to do if she saved him?"

"If you must know, she wants a back-up alliance." John's voice interrupted. "Y'know, it's kinda rude to talk about someone when they're standing right here."

Erik shrugged.

"Final two, huh?" Chris snorted

"Final three with her and Connor." John answered

"What did she do? Flutter her eyelashes and show a bit of skin?" Randy demanded "If you fell for that trick..."

"What do you mean, trick?" John asked 'She was serious... at least, I think she was."

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," Eric shook his head "Could you please use your mind and not your penis for once in your life? She has a solid alliance with the girls, and apparently she also thinks that she's gonna take Connor, so why in the hell would she need you? She'll ride you through the first few rounds, then drop you like a bad habit."

"But she really likes me!" John whined

"But we like you a hell of a lot more and you'll go a lot further if you stick with your own kind. I can't guarantee you'll get final three, but is there really a point to making a promise like that this early in the game? Am I right?" Tom interjected

Randy and Chris both nodded their agreement.

"So what do I do?" John asked

"Keep your ears open and your pants on." Eric replied "And remember who your friends really are."

"I need a drink." Tommy announced "I assume we're done here."

Nods from the other and the meeting broke up. Tommy went into the kitchen, looking for something tall, wet, and preferable alcohol-based to quench his thirst, but to his disgust, there was no booze in the house.

"All strategy and no booze makes Tommy a pissed-off house guest." He announced to no one in particular.

"What we got is what we got." Tommy wheeled at Nooks' voice. "I think there's a Have Not competition coming up."

"It'll give me a chance to test out my new diet... I absolutely refuse to eat slop, so it'll be fun to see if I can go a whole week without solid food." Tommy stated

"You're kidding..."

"Try me..." Tommy smiled, reaching for a bottle of soda and opening it with his teeth. "I know what you're trying to do with Connor and it's not gonna work."

"What exactly am I trying to do with Connor?" Nooks asked

"I'm not sure if you're just using him, like you're using Johnny, or if you think you can flirt your way to the finals, but..."

"Don't make me laugh." Nooks answered

"I'm already laughing." Tommy answered "Laughing all the way to the bank. My mother used to say, for every two promises you make, you have to break one of them... anyway, what's for dinner?"

"What?" Nooks wondered why the sudden change in conversation until Becky and Tigger suddenly dropped into the kitchen.

"We were just coming to ask the same question." Tigger said "I'm getting hungry."

"Ditto." Becky stated "But I don't want anything with onion, okay?"

Chuckling politely, Tommy left. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do and that was make Nooks rethink her alliances. Now all he had to do was the same thing with one or two more people and the loss of either Chris or Randy wouldn't matter.

**TBC.**

**Julie:** Tune in tomorrow night for the live eviction ceremony and find out who will be the first to leave Big Brother.


	5. Day five: Eviction

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Day 5**

"Good evening. I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother. Tonight is elimination night. Will it be Randy, the former Marine from Missouri or Chris the musician from New York who will be the first person evicted from the Big Brother house?

Let's check in with the House Guests... good evening, House Guests."

"Hi Julie." The enthusiasm varied between the various participants.

"Randy, Chris... tonight, one of you will be the first person to lose their chance at the half a million dollars. What's going through your minds right now."

"I know it's a game, but this is only the first week and there are some people who have already shown that they are willing to do almost anything to win." Randy replied "If I got sent home tonight, I'd consider it an honour that everyone else sees me as that much of a threat."

"What about you Chris?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Chris bragged "End of story and the reason why is because I am the very best at what I do, whether it be music or playing this game."

"Thank-you house guests. We'll be back to check in with you later." Julie turned to face the in-studio camera. "The voting is done in secret in the diary room. Chris and Randy are not eligible to vote, nor will the Head of Household unless there is a tie. Let's check in with Becky and Johnny as they prepare to vote.

**~Diary room:~**

Becky: I really thought this would be a lot easier, but when you actually have to kick people that you've come to know aside, it makes you think. I like both of them. Chris has gotten a bad rap from what Nooks has done with the pickles and onions and trying to turn the whole house against him, but I am not going to let my vote be dictated by that. I don't trust a lot of the girls in this house as much as I trust some of the guys, so for that reason, I vote to evict Randy.

Johnny: Nooks wants this alliance, but I feel safer now that all the guys know. They are my true alliance so it pains me to have to vote one of them out. At least for now, I'm in with her so my vote is to get rid of Chris. Sorry man, but it's too early to make any more enemies that I have to.

...

Back in the house, the others were waiting in anticipation of their turns. When Johnny returned, he made eye contact with Nooks for a brief moment. This exchange did not go unnoticed by most of the guys, already knowing about the supposed secret pact made the days before.

Tom quickly clicked off his mic to whisper something to Erik, then turned it back on before anyone else noticed. Erik nodded, then rubbed his left eye.

"Jeff, please go to the diary room..." A late night discussion had once taken place, centring around whose voice was more robotic... Julie's or Big Brother.

Jeff smiled and went to do his business, followed by Nooks, Jess, and Shawn.

**...**

"Welcome back to the Big Brother live eviction ceremony. Let's join Connor and Erik as they vote."

**~Diary Room~**

"Uhm... I don't know what to do." Connor pouted "Nooksy wants me to vote for Chris and I likes her 'coz she has soft hair. But I also likes Tommy 'coz he lets me have beer and no one else will so there daddy!" Connor stuck his tongue out at the camera.

...

"Remind me to kill the fuck out of this Tommy person when I get the chance." James muttered. He and Mark were watching the live ceremony with interest. James had been a little concerned about his 'baby' being away for so long.

"Chill the fuck out." Mark retorted "It's bad enough that you watch the live feed eighteen hours a day."

"But..."

"Give it a rest, psycho." Mark snuggled up to him. "He'll be fine. Now shush and watch the rest of the show."

**...**

Connor was rambling. He'd been talking for five minutes, and only succeeded in confusing himself more than usual. "I's gonna vote for Chris... no Randy... no Chris... okies?" He stormed out of the room and ran right into the arms of Tommy. His expression was more suprise than anything else, but that was nothing compared to the look on Nooks' face.

Erik smiled, ruffling Connor's hair as he passed on his way to the diary room.

"I've learned three things in the past five days." Erik stated "One... the girls are not as smart as they seem to think. The second is no one here, with maybe the exception of Tommy and me has the end game in sight. They're all playing week to week, deal to deal, and it will blow up in their faces. The third, and most important thing, is no one here is better than me at this. Aside from all that, nominating Chris was their first mistake. I'd tell you all their other mistakes, but we don't have enough time. I vote to evict Randy only because the longer Chris stays in the house, the more it will piss off the girls."

Bella, Tigger, and Tommy, followed. All the votes were now cast, and it was just a matter of counting them up. Chris and Randy fidgeted in their seats as the anticipation built.

"House guests, the votes have been tabulated. By a vote of six to five, Randy you have been evicted."

Gasps of surprise from the girls.

"Randy, you have two minutes to get your bag, say goodbye, and leave the Big Brother house."

Randy refused to acknowledge most of the girls. He was determined to take his eviction like a man, although it still stung.

He was much more cordial with the guys.

"Sorry, man, but they had the numbers." Tommy apologized, incorrectly assuming the six to five split was along gender lines.

"Whatever. It's all good."A quick hug or handshake with everyone then Randy was gone. Chris went back into his room to unpack, while the others talked amongst themselves.

Randy entered the live studio and joined Julie.

"So, Randy, first one out. Do you think your perceived strength in the competitions had anything to do with it?"

"No, I blame Nooks for me being here. She thinks she can take Johnny and Connor to the final three and to do that everyone else has to go. I think Megan just pulled a random name out of her hat."

"There's been a lot of talk about the gender division in the house..."

"Let me interrupt." Randy smirked "I don't think there is a gender division in the house, but everyone else thinks there's a gender division in the house. It wouldn't surprise me if there was some flip-flopping of votes, especially since the Nooks alliance wanted Chris gone. Assuming the three of them voted the way they were supposed to, at least one of the other girls didn't, but I could be wrong."

"Who do you think is the biggest threat to win Big Brother?"

"Tommy." Randy answered, without hesitation. "He is controlling the house. Whether or not the others can see it, that's their problem."

"As we go to commercial, let's check back in with the housemates..."

It was set up to be a celebration, but some of them were not in a celebratory mood.

"I don't care how we do it, but a girl is leaving the house next." Tommy growled "If we have to lie, cheat, steal... whatever. We lose another guy and we might as well call it a day."

"What would you suggest?" Chris asked

"The first thing is let me do your laundry." Tom answered "The second is we try to flip one of the girls."

**...**

"And we're back on Big Brother and joined live by Randy, the first evictee from the house... now Randy, we have a little video package for you. All of your fellow house guests taped a farewell message for you. Let's take a look at those right now..."

_Oh, this'll be good._

"Hey Orton," Johnny's was the first. "if you're watching this, then the plans of the Nooks trio went to hell. Just wanted to say I had a great time wit' ya and if you're ever in LA, look me up and we'll hit a few clubs. Cheers, bro."

Faking interest as the messages continued, most of them of the 'sorry to see you go' variety, until Erik's came on-screen.

"Randy. Coming into the house, everyone had a game plan. I don't know what your was, but mine was to make friends with a few people, but under no circumstances would that guarantee a vote. That being said, I'll be brutally honest. I voted for you. I knew it was going to be down to a six-five vote, and one of the guys was going to be the swing vote. You were a threat to me in the house, both physically, mentally, and the fact that I couldn't stop staring at you without having dirty thoughts. I had to get rid of you. I'm sorry."

"Any surprises?" Julie asked

"Nope." Randy stated

"Not even that last one?"

"Not even. Erik is intense, not that there's anything wrong with that, but he's too intense for his own good. It will come back to kick him in the ass, I'm sure of it. As for that last statement, if there was someone in the house distracting me that way, I'd get rid of him as soon as possible." Randy answered "I am flattered, though, but it's not my scene."

"Thanks, Randy. We'll see you at the finale." Julie turned back to the camera. "Join us next time for Big Brother when we crown a new Head of Household. Will the girls alliance hold up or will the guys finally regain the power in the house? I'm Julie Chen and we'll leave you with a live shot inside the Big Brother House... good night."

**...**

"Flip one of the girls, eh?" Chris and Tom had retreated to Tom's bedroom to talk. "You think you can do it?"

"Piece of cake." Tom replied

"Okay... who?"

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"No way, man!" Christ shouted "Uh-uh... no fuckin' way. My shorts still smell like pickled onions."

"Maybe I made a mistake voting for Randy?" Tom cracked his knuckles ominously. "I can easily fix that next time around."

Defeated, Chris sat down. "But why her?"

"Nooks is a smart girl. She knows that her little three-man mini-alliance is weak. Assuming that all three of them voted to evict you, she couldn't even convince three of the girls to vote along with her." Tom replied "We need six votes to control the next round. You, me, and Erik are tight and if we bring those three in with us..."

"...assuming we're all casting votes..." Chris interrupted

"Right. As I was saying, six votes and we'll control the next round. We just need to win Head of Household. I am not putting up with another week of this."

"Me neither." Chris agreed

"Good, then we have an arrangement?"

Chris nodded.

"Now watch the master at work... hey Con-man!"

"Whatsy, Tommy?" Connor ran in and jumped on the bed. "We gonna have beer again soon?"

"Maybe. I gotta question for you. Do you think Nooks would want to join the boys alliance?"

Connor chewed on a piece of his hair. "Uhmz... maybe." He said, hesitantly. "Am I's still in it?"

"Of course." Tom winked at Chris.

"Yeah, you're one of the most important people in it." Chris added

"Yayz... I goes asks Nooks now?" Connor squealed

"Not yet." Tom replied "Wait until after the Head of Household competition."

"Okies, Tommy... uh... can I has beer now?"

"Is there any left?" Chris shrugged

"Well, let's go see, shall we?"

"Yayz... Imma drink beer... Imma drink beer..." Connor sang, dancing into the kitchen, dragging Tom by the arm behind.

Tigger and Bella, making nachos, looked up at Connor's noisiness.

"Imma drink beer." Connor announced happily, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle.

"We heard." Tigger smiled. "As did the rest of the whole house."

"Yuh-huh... I's a big boy so there!" Connor drank greedily from it, burping loudly afterward.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Erik stepped behind Tom and whispered into his ear.

"Trust me. Nothing can go wrong." Tom replied "We will take control and that's that..."

**TBC**


	6. Day six and seven: New HOH

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…  
well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson  
and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

* * *

**Day 6:**

**~Diary Room: ~**

Nooks: ~sighs~ I don't think the girls like me anymore. They all like Chris, especially Becky. I think she has a crush on him or some shit. I know she voted for Randy. The only people I really trust is Megan, Connor and not so much Johnny…I know he told the boys about our alliance. What part of keeping it a secret did he not understand? I think I need to build my relationship up with him…yep yep yep!

John: Do I feel bad 'bout telling the boys about the alliance? Maybe, but they are my real alliance, for now. But I have to have Nooks. I mean look at Tommy and Erik. They are close. Real close and if I was on the chopping block against one of them, I know I would be the one going…that's why I need Nooks. I should make my relationship with her closer. She may be the only one I can trust right now.

Connor: I think the beer daddy gives me is fake. I feel real funny after six bottles. It's fun. I now knows why Marky Mark drank all the time before; it's reals fun, except for the puking part, but Nooky always there to help me feel better. She holds my hairs for me when I's sick. I think I want to bring Nooksy home with me after this show. Daddy will love her and so will Coopy poopy…YEAHS I CALLED YOU COOPY POOPY! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT COOPER!

Big Brother Producer: You don't need to yell, Connor.

Connor: I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO YOU MEANIE! ~Sticks tongue out then whispers~ I'm having a slumber party with the girls tonight…but shhhh, the boys can't know! ~crackles crazily before running out of the room. ~

**…**

Throughout the day, John and Nooks sent looks to each other... uncertain, worried looks. They were never on their own to talk privately. Chris kept looking at Nooks with a sad look on his face and Tommy kept looking at Nooks with excitement. She was worried about what Tommy was up to, because whatever it was, Chris was upset about it.

While everyone was scattered about the house, Big Brother came over the intercom, directing everyone to the backyard. As everyone arrived they saw Megan with a card in her hand that she read off of.

"As one of my responsibilities as HOH, I'm to host this HOH competition. As you see, there are thirteen small platforms. Players will stand on these platforms. The person who stands the longest without falling off, wins HOH."

Chris snorted, "Without falling? HA! Eaaasssssy!" Everyone claimed a platform and stood upon it.

"Oh please! This is gonna be so easy you're not gonna have a winner." Shawn moved his hair to the back.

"Okay, it starts now." Megan announced.

They all stood there, looking around at each other. All looking relaxed and at ease while Chris was grinning cockily, "This is sooooooooo hard!"

_There's going to be more to this, Ol' Nooks! Brace yourself, girl, be ready!_ Nooks coached herself silently. Ten minutes went by, and everyone was starting to get cocky and talk bullshit until the platforms jerked to one side, causing Becky, Jess, Tommy, Chris, Shawn, and Connor to all fall off.

"I forgot one little, small detail... they move somewhat." Megan told those that were left, then sat down on a lawn chair and started to paint her nails black.

"You purposely forgot to tell us, Asshole!" Tommy's anger exploded at Megan.

"Oopsie!" Megan giggled at Tommy. "But the card said to wait until the first jolt to tell ya, you know, sort of a surprise!"

"Stupid Big Brother," Tommy mumbled

"Five people remaining." Megan told them. Connor ran to Megan and sat down next to her.

"Ooooooooooooo... Pretty! Can you do mines like that?" He asked.

"Sure, but you gotta stay still, m'tay?"

"Otay!" and with that Connor held his hand out and got his fingernails painted. "Ooooooo... I's pretty now." He cackled gleefully.

"I wonder when the next jolt will happen." Tigger wondered out loud.

"It's Big Brother, they're full of surprises!" Bella exclaimed.

"OH LOOK! LOOK! FRANK'S BACK!" Connor screamed and chased after the butterfly; apparently he had named it Frank. Everyone watched him chase after it (everyone but Nooks, who was very focused), which they shouldn't have done, because whomever was operating the platforms took advantage of them being distracted and made the platforms jerk to one side then another; surprising Tigger, Bella, Erik, and John right onto the ground, leaving only Nooks and Jeff left. They stared each other down.

"Four more down, one person between you and HOH." Megan stated.

"Good luck, Jeff." Nooks nodded to him.

"Backatcha!"

They were completely focused now. They expected the unexpected. During the next thirty minutes, the platforms jerked numerous times. Not once did either contestant lose their balance. Until they hit the forty-five minute mark, when the platforms jerked to different sides at a rapid speed, throwing Jeff off, who fell on his butt, leaving Nooks as the winner!

"New HOH is Nooks!" Megan shouted as she hand the key to the HOH room over to Nooks.

"I won! I won!" Nooks went around, hugging everyone before going and packing her clothes to move into the HOH room for a week!

**An hour later…**

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Nooks shouted, swinging the key around her finger. Almost everyone followed her upstairs. Once open, she gasped as she grabbed a picture frame that showed a baby in it.

"My, he's gotten so big!" Behind that picture frame was seven more, all filled with a picture of a single person in it. "These are all of my nieces and nephews. Yes, I have eight." She put the one of the baby down and when and search her food basket and found that the basket contain her favorite foods like BBQ Corn nuts, Oreo cookies, and Golden Graham cereal just to name a few.

Nooks turned around to find Connor curled up in her bed, smiling.

"Comfy, sweetie?"

"Yeahs. It's nice and cozy as posies!" How he knew posies were cozy nobody knew but Nooks crawled up next to him on the bed and cuddled while smiling. "It is comfy."

"Told ya, silly!" Connor giggled before getting up and running out of the room, forgetting his mission that Tommy put him up to.

Later that night…

The girls hosted the slumber party in their room, with Connor and Shawn of course. They stayed up late into the night, exchanging beauty tips, gossip and stories. Everyone was having a blast, but Nooks was feeling tension with Becky that wasn't there before. Weather it had to do with trying to get Chris out of the house or not, Nooks didn't know, so until it was overbearing, Nooks wasn't going to say anything.

"So who are you putting up this week, Nooksy?" Bella asked.

"No clue. It's a tough choice. I don't know how Megan did it."

"Maybe Jeff and John should go, I mean, they are floaters. Be the smart thing to do." Jess added her two cents.

"Or maybe make a power move and get rid of either Erik or Tommy." Shawn said.

"I don't know. I need time to think." Nooks yawned. It was getting late. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, Connor, you sure you going to sleep in here?"

Connor shook his head; he got cranky when he was tired. "No! Tommy said if I slept in here, I get cooties! No Cooties for me!"

"I'll walk you to your bed then."

"Otay!" with that they both got up and walked out of the room, and down the hall. "Tommy asked me to asked you something, but I forgot what it was." Connor yawned.

"Well, when your less sleepy, ask him again. You know where I'm going to be sleeping." They reached Connor's room. Nooks kissed his cheek, which in turn made Connor blush and bade him good night.

**...**

**Day 7:**

Jeff couldn't sleep at all. Twice he had gone to the final two in a competition and twice he'd lost. He was now missing Draco so badly it hurt. He trailed his fingers in the hot tub, watching the droplets fall from his hand back into the warm water. It reminded him so much of taking Draco to the beach for the first time. He'd taken to the water right away and Jeff could remember lying in the sand, watching Draco splash around with Matt. He wanted to run into the diary room, quit, and be on the next plane home, but he kept telling himself the reason for doing this.

"Can't sleep either?" Apparently Jeff wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Didn't feel like it." Jeff looked up. "You?"

"My three a.m. smoke." Tom replied "Thank God we're allowed to smoke in this place."

"Oh." Jeff resumed staring into the water.

"You know, I've been able to read almost everyone in this house, but you... you're an Enigma." Tom sat down across from Jeff, staring at the intricate patterns being created in the swirling waters. "Some days you seem to be having the time of your life and other days you look like you want to quit."

"So?"

"You know what I think?" Tommy was going to tell Jeff even if he said no, so he just continued talking. "You've been so close to winning HOH, that you've been able to taste it. And there's something about winning that position that you covet... I'm right, aren't I?"

Jeff looked into Tommy's face. He didn't see the usual competitive expression, but maybe a look that game play was being put aside for the moment.

"If you want to wallow, that's fine, but you may not get a better offer to get whatever it is that's bothering you off your chest." Tommy flicked his expired smoke over the fence. He was half-heartedly aiming for Frank, perched on one of the fence posts, but missed by a good ten feet. "I'm going to grab a drink, assuming Connor hasn't poached what's left of the beer. You're quite welcome to join me."

~Diary room:~

Jeff: I'm trying to play the game, but I'm letting my emotions dictate how I do that. I'm sure everyone in the damn house can see that. But Tommy actually talking to me about that, I don't get. I'm almost positive he's trying to shore up his alliance, with Randy gone, Connor unreliable, and God knows what Johnny's doing, but you put Tom against any guy in the house in the final two and he'll win. The same with Erik. My only hope is to get rid of both of them, but after today... I really don't know. Hi Draco! Daddy misses you!

...

"La Dada?" Draco asked, reaching for the computer screen with his chubby fingers.

"Yes, Draco, that's Daddy." Matt answered

"Au ga?" Draco sighed when the picture changed.

"No, Daddy will be back soon." Matt picked up the black and blue monkey that had become Draco's'favorite cuddle toy. "Here's monkey!"

"key!" Draco screamed, clapping his hands together and reaching to give it a big hug. "'ug, Unc!"

"Okay." Matt also hugged the toy, noting that it would probably need to be washed very soon. It was getting a little dirty since Draco insisted on taking it everywhere he went, especially the park where he loved to play in the sand. "Look, there's Daddy!"

Draco's eyes went wide, his monkey temporarily forgotten as he stared at the screen.

**...**

"...in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching right now." Over a couple of beers, Jeff had finally loosened up.

"I never thought of it quite that way." Tom's logical thinking had for the moment, re-focused Jeff's attention. "But I guess he can see me, can't he?"

"Just pretend that every time you find yourself staring at a camera, that he's on the other end of it." Tom chugged down the rest of the beer.

"Tom, please go to the diary room." That voice interrupted

"In a minute, motherfucker!" Tom yelled "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Tom, please go to the diary room." It was obviously prerecorded since the inflection was the absolute same the second time.

"We'll talk later, if you want," Tom sighed, reaching for another beer before he left. Diary room sessions went better with something else to focus on than the endless questions. "and if you see Connor, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yes, sir." Jeff said, finding a comfy chair and spending the next hour staring into one of the cameras, thinking about the small face that he hoped was on the other end.

**...**

Nooks was in heaven. Her care package had been disassembled in a hurry and there wasn't a trace of a BBQ corn nut anywhere to be found. She had just started on the Golden Grahams when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted

To her surprise, it was Erik. One of the few people who hadn't come up when she'd first offered to show off her room, she wondered what had brought him to the upper floors.

"So this is the luxury flat, eh?" He looked around. "Nice. You got a minute?"

"Depends if you don't mind me having a snack." Nooks replied

"It's your funeral."Erik replied "This isn't a social call, anyway."

"You wanna know who I'm gonna nominate, right? Well, take a number 'coz even I haven't figured that out yet." Nooks barked

"Actually, I could care less who you put up." Erik leaned against the door frame. "I just wanna make sure it's not me."

"What are you offering?" Nooks asked

"Let me put my cards on the table. Regardless of what you think, you don't have a lot of power right now. I'm offering you a chance to change that." Erik stepped inside and closed the door.

"Just how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this..."

**TBC**


	7. Day eight: HaveHave not competition

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…  
well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson  
and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

* * *

**Day 8:**

Erik came out of the HOH room smiling. He'd spent the entire night with Nooks, getting to know her better and strengthening his alliance. He nodded to Tom who was in the kitchen as he left Nooks wondering if she made the right move. Other than John, everybody else was awake. Bella was cooking breakfast for everyone, including Connor, which in turn made Connor a very happy boy. While everyone was busy stuffing their face, they failed to realize Nooks snuck off and ended up crawling into Johnny's bed.

"Morning Starshine," She gently kissed him on the lips. "There's food if you want it."

"I can get used to being woken up every morning by a beautiful lady." He giggled.

"I'm mad at you!" Nooks pretended to pout with her bottom lip sticking out.

John immediately felt bad. He didn't want to make Nooks mad even though he did have the alliance with the guys. "What did I do?"

"You told the boys about our alliance…which I told you to keep quiet about. I don't know if I can trust you." John felt bad…he needed Nooks trust. He had to have it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You can trust me now. Please forgive me?" John gave Nooks his best doggy eyes look.

"One more chance….Erik came up and talked to me." She told him him.

"Yeah?" Johnny wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"He wants our alliance to join forces with his. I agreed….but I still want a side alliance with you THAT they can't know about. Is that understood, Mr. Friday-Night-Delight?" Nooks giggled at her new pet name for him before kissing him on the lips.

John nodded "Uh huh! I promise, our secret."

Nooks cuddled with John for an hour before they both got up and hung out with different people so as not to raise suspicions in the house.

In the afternoon, the house guests were ordered by Big Brother to go into the backyard. Once there, they saw about three thousand guitars laying across the yard, some stacked on top of each other.

"This Competition is called 'The House of Rock.' It is a have/have not competition, meaning the winners can eat whatever they want and sleep comfortably. While the Have Nots will be forced to eat slop and whatever America picks. You will be separated into two groups that Big Brother has already chosen. Tommy, Connor, Megan, John, Jeff, and Jess will be the Blue team. Erik, Chris, Bella, Becky, Shawn and Tigger, You will be the red team. Since I'm HOH I'm a have automatically. Let's get down to business. Inside some of theses guitars are dollar signs…the first team to get twenty dollar signs in their color bucket wins! How do you get these dollar signs you may ask? Smash them. Tommy, Erik, feel free to let out all your pent up frustrations." Nooks giggled. "Any questions?"

"So we smashies the guitars then get money signs into our bucket?" Connor asked.

"Yes, Connor. And in this bucket too, that one is ours." Tommy pointed it out for him.

Connor nodded. He liked money signs. His daddy had lots of them and that meant ice cream and cookies whenever he wanted.

"Anything else? No? Good! Get ready…oh and be nice. On your mark. Get ready. GO!" Nooks shouted and the contestants were off!

Tommy picked up the nearest guitar and smashed it against the ground, finding his first dollar sign and race to bucket it. Connor stomped on two guitars at a time, which had him quickly find two more dollar signs for his team. He raced to his bucket laughing crazily. Jess broke a guitar open and found a dollar sign. She jumped up, screaming, waving the dollar sign around. Becky tried to snatch it out of Jess' hand, when Jess screamed at Becky.

"That's cheating! Let go! I found it first, don't make me stump a mud hole in you!" By Jess screaming, it bought attention to one of her teammate, who did one of the most incredible thing ever seen on Big Brother House. Out of nowhere came Megan who tackled Becky to the ground, which in turn caused Becky to let go of Jess' dollar sign and allow her to run it into her team's bucket.

"Woooo!" Megan woo'ed. She was jacked with adrenaline, which helped her to smash as many guitars as possible as quickly as possible.

Shawn was acting like the guitars were going to eat him, so he stood aside. While Erik went to town on them, Chris was bitching like always.

"They are too pretty to ruin! I can't believe they are making me do this! It's like killing my baby!" He whined as he took one and smashed it to pieces.

"Quit bitching, more smashing!" Erik ordered him. Tigger was having a blast and was giggling as her and Connor started having a sword fight with the guitars. Bella went nuts, methodically going through guitar after guitar, trying to find a dollar sign. Once she did, she screamed and ran to her bucket.

This continued until Tommy found his sixth and the team's twentieth dollar sign and ran, knocking over Bella and Erik, while shouting over his shoulder a "Sorry!" and slammed his dollar sign into the bucket.

"And we have a winner! The blue team won meaning they will be the haves for the week. Red team, you will be the Have-Nots. Along with the slop, America has voted. Your other food choices instead of slop will be fish eyes and snails! Enjoy!" and with that, Nooks yawned and return to her room with John following her, where they both cuddled while taking a afternoon nap!

**...**

**~Diary Room:~**

Erik: I can't win a Goddamn thing! If I wasn't such a nice guy, I'd tell Big Brother exactly what they can do with their Snails and Fish Eyes! I hope that those are regulation snails, and not just ones you dug up in the backyard. I have heard about this new diet where all you eat is water for a week. Maybe now would be a good time to try it. ~winks~

Connor: Yayz! I wins! I's a little sad that Erik didn't, but oh well... more ice cream and cookies for me!

Becky: It's a good thing I know how to cook Snails and Fish Eyes... I love french cuisine.

Stupid Megan...

Megan: Stupid Becky. Did she really think I was going to let her steal our dollar signs. Pfft! If we didn't need her, I'd be trying to get her off, and I don't mean that sexually!

Shawn: Can I stay in here for the rest of the week? Erik is going to yell at me.

Nooks: The teams couldn't have been more perfect, although I feel a little bad for Erik. Oh well, it sucks to be him.

**...**

Smashing the guitars hadn't done as much to relieve the frustrations that had built up inside Erik as he would've liked. Add that to what he saw as a teammate throwing the competition and his stress level was the highest it had been since his arrival. He needed to blow off steam and fast.

After a quick trip to the storage room to grab one of the large bottles of water normally used for the water cooler, he returned to back yard and spent the next two hours beating up on a punching bag that was part of the outdoor gym equipment, stopping only for refreshment.

"Stupid Have Not competition." He growled. This earned the bag another flurry of punches. "Stupid Shawn... stupid Chris... stupid everyone... ow, fuck!" A sharp pain shot up his arm. Looking down, he soon saw the cause. The index finger on his left hand was bent at a strange angle. "Goddamn it!" After a quick return to the diary room to have Big Brother's medical team set the broken digit, he was back outside, this time doing spin kicks and other martial arts moves. It was nearly dinner time when he finally stopped, and that was only because he was out of water, his shirt was so sweat-soaked it was almost transparent, and he was completely drained.

The smells from the kitchen normally would've been appetizing, almost welcome, but snails in slop sauce was not, and that was all he would be looking forward to for the next few days. He stopped in long enough to throw the empty jug into the storage room and grab another one.

"I know they say eight-to-twelve glasses of water a day, but..." Even Tommy couldn't resist a gentle prod at his alliance-mate.

Erik laughed. "Read the brochure. It doesn't specify what size of glass, now does it?"

"Are you joining us? It's not exactly haute cuisine, but it's edible." Becky lifted the lid of the large pot on the stove. "Well, barely edible."

"Thanks, but I'll take a pass. While I'm sure it's well-prepared, that workout zapped me. I'm just gonna have a quick lie-down. Call me if the Voice wants anything." Erik really wanted to get out of his sweaty clothes and sleep the rest of the day off. He now added guitars to onions on his list of things he never wanted to see again.

**...**

After dinner, the house guests broke into two groups. The Haves went into the back yard to talk about strategy of all things, while most of the Have-Nots clustered in the living room, talking very loudly about how good Becky's cooking was, given her very limited menu.

"Thank-you." She said for the tenth time. "But I will not be cooking fish eyes, no matter how bad it gets."

That was a relief to the other four seated around. Erik was still in his room, assumedly sleeping.

"Since we're pretty much on the same page already, can I say that I don't trust Nooks as much as I did." Bella quickly turned the subject around.

"Can we please not talk about strategy?" Tigger whined. "Can we have one quiet night?"

"Why not?" Shawn whined "It's not like the others are swapping knitting patterns outside."

"So what do we do?" Chris felt a little more secure with the girls. Especially now that he was the only official non-alliance member sitting there. Maybe he could worm some information that might put him back in good faith with his original pact. After barely surviving elimination in week one, and Chris was positive that at least one of the boys had voted for him, he was sure his days were numbered.

"What do you mean we?" Becky raised her eyebrow. "I don't recall you being a part of anything."

"Obviously I am if you're willing to discuss what you plan to do in front of me." Chris's cockiness was beginning to show again. "Besides, if you know the guys are talking in front of Nooks, there's something going on there too."

"Rocker-boy has a point." Tigger answered

"I dunno." Bella was siding with Becky on this. "I don't know if we can trust Chris."

"Of course you can't." Shawn interjected "But if Nooks has done the ole flippy-floppy, then I think we need someone to counter attack."

Becky and Bella stared at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, you're in. But if you screw us over, your undies smelling like onions will be the least of your worries."

**...**

"So, let's get down to business." Tommy announced. They were all laying on lounge chairs while John was behind Nooks, playing with her hands.

"Chris must go. He's playing both sides and we can't have that!" Nooks said, excitedly.

"He is playing both sides. Becky is probably being stupid and talking plans right there in front of him. I think she has a crush on him," Jess rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're here to play a game, not to become obsessed with a guy. No offense Nooks, I see your still got your head in the game." she winked at Nooks and John, who both smiled and blushed. Jeff grinned.

"Okay, put Becky up. She's really not paying attention to the game, and for her to try and cheat by stealing a dollar sign today from Jess, that is just total bull crap!"

"I agree. It makes her seem weak. I can't believe she did that." Jess nodded.

"So then, it's settled…let's keep this to ourselves then, shall we?" Tommy eyed everyone until they nodded and before their attention was turned to Connor, who was throwing a fit. He was stomping his feet and was crying before he threw himself down on the ground.

Nooks got up and went to him. "What's wrong sweetie?" she moved hair out of his face.

"Frank. He keeps leaving. He doesn't like me and doesn't wanna play!" he cried.

"Oh hunnie! Frank has a family to take care of. If he stayed here all the time, his children would miss him and so would his wife. I'm sure he would love to stay here and play with you but he a daddy and daddies have to take care of his family. Plus, if he didn't love you, he wouldn't come each day to check on you, now would he?"

"No," Connor sniffled.

"All you can do is wave and say hello to him everyday you see him."

Connor nodded.

**…**

"Wow!" Mark exclaimed. "She's good. I haven't seen anyone talk Connor down from his fits since Annabelle…even then she couldn't stop it fully. I like this Nooks person."

"Me too. Plus it doesn't hurt that she kind of cute too." James smiled.

"How the hell has he made it this far in the game?" Cooper wondered out loud. "I swear if he calls me Coopy Poopy one more time, I'm gonna kill him!"

James snickered. "Coopy Poopy!"

Cooper growled at his dad, but his eyes remained at the screen. Cooper thought it would be heaven not having Connor around, but after the novelty wore off, and when he discovered that his current boyfriend was also in the house, he felt, dare he admit it, lonely?

_One of you better win or you won't like me very much._


	8. Day nine & ten: Nominations & Veto comp

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…  
well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson  
and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

* * *

**Day 9:**

"House guests, please gather in the living room." Big Brother announced.

Once all the house guests were sitting in the living room, Nooks came out with the big circle with keys in it.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I have to choose two house guests to eliminate. I will turn the first key, the name on the key is safe then that person will remove the next key and so on. Here we go!"

Nooks turned the first key; "Megan, you're safe." She handed Megan the key and turned the wheel towards her.

"Connor, You are safe!" Megan repeated the action.

"I can't read this!" Connor shouted. Megan read it and leaned over his shoulder to tell him.

"Oh! Good choice Nooksy! Johnny boy, your safe!"

John took his key and winked at Nooks. "Thanks darling." He turned the next key.

"Tommy, you're safe."

"Jeff, you're safe."

"Erik, you're Safe."

This kept going on and on until there were no more keys and two people without them.

"Chris and Becky. I nominate you both for eviction. Chris, because you're annoying and an idiot who's playing both sides of this game. Becky, I have been feeling some tension between me and you. If you have a problem with me, I wish you'd just come right out and say it. Furthermore, some of us feel your head is not in the game but focused more on Chris. It wouldn't be a problem but you're just not in the game. Not once since I was awarded HOH have you come to talk to me about strategy, like everyone else has. So, this is my final decision. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

Becky looked totally shocked while it was hard to read what Chris was thinking based on his expression.

Tom snickered "We got them right where we want them." He whispered to Erik.

Erik nodded... if they only knew.

**~Diary Room~**

Chris: So the assclowns put me up again. I know what they are trying to do, but it won't be me who gets thrown out. Nooks may think her alliances are tight, but I got a surprise for her. We'll see who's laughing after this is all over.

Becky: What does she mean tension? I've been nothing but nice to her since we started. I mean, I could've complained when she kept us up half the night with her silly stories, or all the time she's been spending with Johnny, but no I didn't. This is the thanks I get? Well, Nooks, you better hope that I go this week or I will make your life a living hell... not that it isn't already. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Day 10**

The housemates gathered in the backyard for the Veto competition. Neither Chris nor Becky looked real happy that they were up on the block. Chris, for it being his second time.

"Welcome to today's Veto competition. I call this one "Hello, Dolly!" In the yard are two thousand Russian nesting dolls. Inside the largest is another smaller one and so on and so on. Your job is to grab a doll, and search through it until you find a piece of paper marked with a number from one to seven. Each number corresponds to one of the seven envelopes on this board. The first seven people to find a number move on to the next part of the game. If you find a number take a seat and wait for the others to finish. Does everyone understand?" Nooks took a deep breath, having read the entire instructions without stopping.

"Yes." Those who actually felt like it was necessary to do so, chorused.

"On your mark, get set, go..."

Much like with the guitars, it was chaos as many of the housemates grabbed the nearest dolls and started opening them. Connor and Erik were the only two who didn't immediately join the madness.

"Do you know what to do?" Erik asked. Connor looked up with an expression that clearly said 'no'.

"Mommy used to have one of these. She never let me or Coopy play with it." He replied sadly.

"That's because it probably meant as much to her as you did." Erik answered "Follow me and we can do this together if you want."

Connor ran off. Erik's first thought was that Frank had returned. That butterfly always seemed to show up during competitions which always made Erik rethink any alliance with Connor. But it wasn't Frank.

"Riky, c'mon... you said you'd help." Connor had jumped head-first into a pile of them. He stuck his head out, looking goofily around.

"Bombs away!" Erik jumped right beside him. _I can't believe I just did that._

Connor's giggling was contagious as he starting tearing apart the dolls. Erik was a little more methodical, although he and Connor seemed to spend more time just throwing the halves randomly around than paying attention to what they were looking for and for the first time since day one, Erik found himself having good old fun and not caring about the game.

"Found one!" Tigger shouted, holding up a small square of paper with the number four on it. She took her seat.

"Lucky bi-yatch!" Tom mumbled, increasing the speed at which he was cracking into the toys.

"Looky looky!" Megan jumped out of a pile and cheered. "I got one!" Having found the number five, she sat down beside Tigger and watched the rest of the house guests continue to search.

Chris and Becky were going the fastest of anyone, both wanting Veto power to remove themselves from possible elimination. Each had taken one of the largest piles and were efficiently decimating them, unfortunately with no success.

Nooks took her time. As HOH, she was pretty much immune from any problems, even if Chris or Becky did find Veto power. There was a back-up plan, just in case. The other eleven house guests continued in complete silence, except for the odd grunt as a particular tough doll was cracked.

"Finally, some good news." Erik mumbled. He'd managed to find one of the five remaining numbers, but it was number seven. That meant, he was last. "Psst... Connor?"

"Whatsy?" Connor replied

"I found this... do you want it?" He asked

Connor looked at it, then jumped on Erik. "Yayz! Looky what Erik gave me!" He ran around the lawn, randomly hugging some of the other contestants, some of them looking at Erik like he was crazy. Like he cared.

Erik suddenly got this really strong feeling that he wasn't gonna find anything else where he was. He didn't claim psychic powers, but sometimes he got feelings that he couldn't explain but they were usually right. He climbed over hundreds of pieces of plastic and headed for an untouched pile in the far corner of the yard. Staring at it for a moment, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Without opening them, he reached deep into the middle of it and rooted around until his eyes shot open and he pulled his hand out. Smiling overconfidently, he worked his way through the dolls until he got to the last one. With a smirk, he opened it and inside it was one of the four remaining slips of paper. Number two.

_How the fuck did he do that?_ Bella thought, but realized she didn't care when less than a minute later she found number three.

"Only two left." Nooks shouted

"Make that one." Chris announced, with a sneer. Not only had he found one of the two remaining slips, but he'd found the most coveted number of all... number one. That left Shawn, Jeff, Johnny, Nooks, Jess, and Becky scrambling to find the last lucky doll. "Good luck, suckers."

If ever one sentence turned an entire house against someone, it was those three words. Now everyone wanted Chris gone. Heaven help them all if he got the veto power.

"There's one more. Keep looking."

With every opened doll, the odds were minutely increased in favor of finding the last chance at getting the power of Veto... who would find it. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes went by and it looked like every doll might be opened before it was found.

Shawn was frustrated. He'd had gone through every doll with a ten foot radius of where he sat and hadn't found a single thing. His hands were blistered and he really didn't care about Veto power any more. Until he saw something. Next to the board with the envelopes was a six foot version of the dolls.

_I wonder if Big Brother would be that sneaky?_ Shawn waded through the knee deep plastic and started breaking the large doll down.

"What are you doing?" Nooks asked "You're supposed to be looking through the small ones."

"Did it actually say that?" Shawn replied, then ignored everyone else. They all stopped and watched Shawn, curiosity overtaking their game play and the self-proclaimed house diva unscrewed the large top half. He shrieked and climbed into the bottom part, disappearing for a second but soon reappearing with a large piece of paper in his hand.

"Suck on that, people!" He had found the elusive number six.

"So we have Chris at number one, Riky at two, Bella at three, Megan has four, Tigger five, Shawn six and Connor seven. Here's how the second part of the game works. Each you has an envelope corresponding to the number you drew. When it's your turn, you can either keep the one you have or exchange it for any unopened envelope. Once you make the decision, the prize is yours. Chris, you're first... do you want to keep the card or trade it?

"I don't think Big Brother would be dumb enough to put Veto in number one, so I will trade it with number five."

Chris exchanged envelopes with Tigger. She didn't seem to like it, but that was part of the game.

He opened his envelope and smiled. He had won a Big Screen TV.

"Erik, it's your turn."

"I think I'll stick with what I got." He tore open the envelope and read the words on it. "Just what I always wanted." His card said "Slop pass."

"Congratulations. If you lose the next have not competition, you won't have to eat the slop."

"Thank God for small miracles." Erik chuckled

"Unfortunately, it doesn't help you now."

"Unfortunately." Erik repeated

"Bella, you're next."

Bella kept her envelope as well and won a trip to Hawaii. She jumped up and down and hugged Nooks.

"Eep..." She gasped for air. "Okay, Megan, it's up you... there's a one out of four chance of winning the Veto."

"I'll switch with Shawn." She decided. If BB could be sneaky about hiding that particular number, maybe there was some significance to it. With high expectations, she ripped into the envelope. Her expression changed immediately.

"Well, what did you win?" Nooks asked

"I lost." Megan said. She was the proud recipient of the Big Brother unitard. "This sucks."

"It could be worse." Tommy stated "It could've been me."

Megan gave Tommy the finger and returned to her chair, sulking.

"Three to go and one of them is the Veto. Tigger, what are you gonna do?"

"At this stage, I am gonna trade with Shawn as well. I'm curious what Megan gave up." Tigger took Shawn's, formerly Megan's, prize and looked at it.

"Do I really have to show?" She asked

"Yes." Nooks said

"Sorry Megs." Tigger replied "You had it." On the card was the coveted word 'veto'.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck." Megan shouted, appropriately bleeped for broadcast on the recap episodes.

With veto gone, both Shawn and Connor kept their number. Shawn won a 2010 Ford Mustang convertible and that prompted another round of running around crazily.

"Sweet." Erik would've liked another car, but he was more than happy with not having to eat slop.

"Connor, what did you win Sweetie?"

"I dunno." Connor looked at his card. "What does this mean?"

"You lucky kid." Erik shouted

"But what is it?"

"Well, you said your daddy had lots of money signs... well now so do you." Erik replied "Ten thousand of them."

"I's have moneys? Yayz! Daddy never lets me has moneys... he says I cost too much as it is."

_I can see why._

"That concludes the veto competition." Nooks announced "Megan, your new wardrobe is waiting for you in the diary room."

**...**

"Ten thousand bucks... where they hell do they get off doing that?" James roared. "Don't they realize what that is gonna do?"

"Make Connor stop acting like a five year old who needs you to do everything for him?" Mark looked over the top of his magazine.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean, that's not the point." James threw a pillow at Mark. "Keeping control of the money is the only way I can keep that kid from doing something really stupid."

"Yeah, that has so worked in the past." Cooper retorted

"Who asked you?" James barked

"Whatever. I gotta feed the menagerie." Cooper dodged another pillow, thrown by James, on his way to the kitchen. "Then I'm ordering pizza."

"Yay... I want extra cheese on mine." James clapped his hands.

"Now who's acting like a five year old?" Mark muttered

"Did you say something, Marky-Mark?" James grinned evilly.

"Just go back to your program."

**...**

**~Diary Room~**

Erik: No surprises in this round, that's for sure. Nooks kept her word, not that it meant that much in the first place. In case you were wondering, there was a reason for me giving Connor that number. I would rather not had one, than had one where there was no decision involved. As you can see it worked out in the end. Oh, by the way, we need more of those jugs of water. The five in the storage room are empty.

Producer: As a Have-Not, the rules require you to eat the slop...

Erik: Re-read your rules. Nowhere does it say anything like that. All it says is that the slop is the only food I CAN eat. I choose not to. If you have a problem with that, have your lawyers contact mine and we can have a nice little chat about it, which will probably cost you more than the five hundred thou winner's prize. (Laughs, and leaves.)

Jeff: I'm starting to get a little sick of Erik. He has an attitude that he's the only person in the alliance who matters. I don't know if anyone else has noticed it, but Imma gonna keep my eye on him, that's for sure.

Megan: This fucking sucks... a unitard? I've heard of exploitation, but this is ridiculous. Damn you Big Brother!

Tigger: I got Veto! I got Veto! I already know what I'm going to do with it, but I'm gonna let them sweat it out. Just you wait and see!

**TBC**


	9. Day eleven&twelve: Veto Ceremony

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…  
well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson  
and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

* * *

**Day 11:**

Nooks and John were cuddling in her big bed in the HOH room while watching the spy TV.

"Can't believe she won. Nice job though." John said.

Nooks sighed, "Yeah, but it would've been better if it was someone on our side. Now I gotta worry about who I may have to put up if she uses it."

"I don't think she will, sweetheart." He kissed Nooks.

"I hope not." They should've been paying more attention to the Spy TV so they would've seen Tigger coming and not jumped when they heard 'Knock Knock Knock' on their door!

"Come in!" Both occupants of the HOH room announced at the same time. Tigger bounced in and took a seat at the table, looking at John and Nooks.

"Well, don't we look cozy?" Tigger smiled. "So, I got veto….let's make a deal."

**…**

Julie: Welcome to tonight's live veto ceremony. Let's join the houseguests as Chris and Becky plead their cases to Tigger, this weeks holder of the Power of Veto.

Everyone was gathered as directed in the living room, some afraid of what was coming next. What if Tigger used the Veto, who would Nooks put up? Would it be me? Those were the questions on everyone's mind.

"Welcome to the weekly Veto meeting. Since I won the veto competition, I'm able to save one of the nominees or keep it as it is. Before I choose, you each get a few minutes to tell me why I should save you. Chris, you're first."

Chris stand. "Tigger, if that's your real name, you should save me because I'm the only one who's truly playing this game. I can honestly say I would take you to the end. Plus, I'm the best in the world at what I do!"

Jeff snorted. "Trust me buddy, it's not that hard to play a guitar and sing."

Chris glared at him. "Nor is it to doodle on pieces of paper."

"Long-hair!"

"Emo!"

"Hippie!"

"Twink!" It quickly degenerated in a name calling session so bad, that Jess had to switch seats with Jeff.

Becky rose. "Tigger you should save me because I would truly fight against Nooks and her little alliance. I wouldn't suck ass and say nice things to her like the rest of you. If she thinks she's gonna go to the end, she is completely wrong. She's an idiot. You should save me so I can truly play this game." Becky took her seat next to Chris.

"Interesting. As the Veto holder, I have decided to use it. Chris, I will save you, but not because I like you or because your speech did anything for me. I figure you will be easier to beat in the end. Nooks, As HOH you need to decide a replacement for the house guest I just saved."

"The house guest I chose is…Erik. Nothing personal." Erik nodded at nooks while Nooks winked back and hid a smile.

**…**

**~Few Hours Earlier.~**

"So I need someone to put up as a fake nomination, I want to know if you would be fine with it." Nooks asked him. "I mean, I don't think you have any enemies in this house and no one would vote for you. It would be a 10 votes against Becky. Is that okay with you?"

Erik smirked. "Ok, I'm in."

**...**

Julie: Join us tomorrow night for the live eviction ceremony. Who will be the next to leave the Big Brother house? Will it be Becky, or the surprise replacement, Erik? We'll see you tomorrow night at eight o'clock, but now we leave you with a live shot inside the Big Brother house. Good night.

As part of Nooks' plan, no one else in the house was told that Erik was going to be the replacement nominee, not even Johnny. That made it easier for Erik to play the role of pissed off nominee.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Tom demanded, joining him for a smoke. "Putting you up is the dumbest move she could've made!"

"You think there are enough people here who'd vote me over Becky?" Erik replied "I don't."

"Let's see... Nooks can't vote, so that's one less on Becky's side. You can't vote... that's two less. Who do we have for sure... Me, Johnny, and maybe Connor. The girls probably have Megan, Jess, Bella, Tigger, and Shawn. If either Chris or Jeff vote with the girls, you're outta here." Tommy counted the names on his fingers. "After Tigger saved him, I think you might be taking that walk out the door, man."

"I think you're right. I only have one card to play." Erik sighed "And that's my slop pass."

"You think you can?" Tom asked

"Yeah, and I know exactly the person to use it on." Erik sighed and went back inside.

Tom stared at the sky for a few moments. What had just happened had literally torn him up. Just the thought of Erik, his co-conspirator, out of the house this early was enough to make him nauseous. "Good luck buddy, you're gonna need it."

**...**

"I take back what I said about Nooks earlier. She may be cute, but she ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer." James clicked off the television. "Why put up one of her fellow alliance members and risk having it blow up in their faces?"

"You'd know about sharp knives." Mark answered

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck! Goddammit!"

"Sounds like Cooper agrees with you." Mark reached for his I-pod. He really didn't want to deal with a Lawson tantrum right now.

Cooper stepped into the room and immediately threw a lamp at the wall.

"Cooper, or should I start calling you Connor, what the hell?" James ducked shards of broken porcelain. "It's only a game. I thought you'd be happy that she didn't put up your brother."

"You don't get it, dad." Cooper dropped into a chair.

"Why don't you explain it to your old man, then?" James came over to sit beside him.

"I wish I could, but I made a promise." Cooper dropped his head onto his arms and exhaled loudly. "Fat lot of good it's doing me."

"Well, if you ever want to tell me, I'll listen. I may go out and kill someone right after, but you know I love you." James rubbed Cooper's shoulder.

"He's my boyfriend." Cooper blurted out.

"What?" This was not what James expected to hear.

"Riky... he's my boyfriend." Cooper repeated. Now that he'd said it once, and broken his word, there wasn't much harm in repeating it. "We've been together for nine months."

James' opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to process this new information.

"Nine months? But why? How? I mean, he lives in fuckin' Canada most of the year." James elbowed Mark, then yanked one of the buds out of his ear. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Like Cooper tells me anything." Mark snorted and went back to his music.

"It's a long story dad." Cooper sighed.

"Well, I got time before I go kill a bitch." James crossed his arms.

"It's like this..."

**...**

**Day 12:**

"You got a minute?" Erik addressed the solo occupant of the bathroom.

"Depends if I can style while we talk." Shawn replied

"Just keep all that stuff away from me. It takes me long enough to fart around with this mop." Erik ran his fingers through the thatch that was his current hairdo. "I have a question."

"The answer is no." Shawn stated "I'm sorry, but I gave my word to the girls."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask you." Erik exclaimed "Sheesh, no wonder the girls are plotting against you!"

Shawn dropped his brush with a clatter into the sink. "What do you mean? We have an alliance!"

"Who doesn't?" Erik retorted "It seems like everyone in this house has an alliance with everyone else. I'm pretty sure Cooper even has an alliance with his butterfly."

"I don't see what that has to do with me." Shawn replied

"Do you like slop?"

Shawn threw up a little in his mouth.

"That answers that. You know I have a slop pass, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Here's the deal, if you'll hear me out." Erik quickly looked around, hoping that nothing with a vagina was anywhere within earshot, Nooks excluded. "All I need for you is to vote for Becky. I don't think I have anything to worry about, but I'd rather not have it come down to Nooks casting a tie-breaking vote."

"Isn't she part of your little kliq?" Shawn asked

"I'd rather have nothing to worry about that staking my future on one person. I'm sure you see the logic in that." Over Shawn's shoulder, Erik saw Tommy walking by. He looked concerned, and that also concerned Erik.

"Let's say I'm interested. What do I get out of it?"

"As soon as Becky is out of the house, I'll give you my slop pass and as long as it's practical, I'll give you the support of my alliance." Erik replied "If you do this, and the girls find out, you'll be screwed. I've got enough people to get you to the final seven, guaranteed, if this works."

"And if I decide not to?"

"If I don't hear from you by the time we're done dinner, I go to Chris. He's in the same position you are with the girls. There are more of them then there are of you. Think about it." Knowing he'd done everything he could, Erik returned to the backyard for another smoke as the credits to Big Brother 13 scrolled across the screen.

...

"I think my brother made a huge mistake." Erik's brother Joe had come to the same conclusion.

"You think?" His wife Mel looked over his shoulder. "Erik doesn't usually mis-think things this badly, does he?"

"The last stupid thing he did was... well, we're past that now." Joe replied "I wish Big Brother had the season one voting format. Then we could get slam the phone lines and vote out this Becky person. Other than her cooking prowess, I don't think she's contributed much to the game."

"I dunno." Mel answered "You're the one watching this, not me. Here I am thinking you're playing video games... you still surprise me."

"Hey, we're talking half a million dollars." Joe said "So what if my bro realistically has no chance in hell of winning it?"

Mel laughed again. Patting her husband on the shoulder, she went to prepare dinner. "Maybe when this is all over, we'll invite Erik over for some slop and fish eye stew."

**...**

Over dinner, Shawn felt that the eyes of the entire house, except for Erik who didn't dine with them, still choosing not to eat rather than eat slop, were on him. It made him nervous and also made him rethink what he was going to say to Erik with every mouthful.

"You seem quiet tonight?" _Great... she wants to talk to me NOW!_

"Just lost in Shawn-land." He answered "It's a lonely place sometimes, but I like it."

Mercifully, the conversation ended right away and the remainder of the meal was eaten in silence, except for the sounds of Erik on the heavy bag that wafted in through the open door.

"I'm impressed. Three days and he hasn't once said anything about wanting food." Jeff said, his mouth full of non-slop.

"Much more of this and I may join him." Bella looked at her plate of gruel. It was designed to have all the essential nutrients, but for what it looked like (diarrhea), she was tempted to go without as well.

Erik returned from his workout and was immediately summoned to the diary room.

"He seems to have more sessions than the rest of us. I wonder what's up with that?" Nooks demanded

"I heard it was since he refuses to eat slop and I guess he pulled a fast one on Big Brother so they've insisted that he see the medical people daily." Tommy answered "At least that's what he told me."

"I hope he doesn't get have not next week. One week is fine, but I don't think he can do two on just water." Nooks was more concerned about her alliance than Erik's health, but she still had to make nice.

"I hopes they don't sends him home." Connor said, shoveling lasagna into his mouth as fast as he could. "I likes Erik. He gave me money signs."

**~Diary room~**

Connor: I likes Riky but I thinks he should just eat the yucky food. I don't want the meanies to make him leave. 'Sides, I thinks my brother Coopy Poopy loves him. He doesn't think I knows, but I do. I's hear him moaning Erik's name while he touches himself at night... so there! Take that Coopy Poopy."

Erik: Day three and everything is falling right into place. If Shawn doesn't go for our agreement, he's next to go. That isn't saying that he won't be anyway, but that's not gonna be my problem, either way. Three days and I've lost thirteen pounds, if your interested in TV land. Tell your supplies people that they need to restock the big jugs AGAIN!

Shawn: What to do, what to do... I really haven't decided. Tigger 'n Bella 'n them have been nice to me since we all arrived, but maybe Erik's right. It will only be a matter of time before everyone starts turning on each other. Why wait for them to fuck me over?

Nooks: Here's a question. If Rikers was all okay about being put off, why is he running around the house like his life depends on it? He hasn't spoken to anyone all day. I hope he isn't mad at me..."

Tigger: I think Riky is mad at Nooks. I wonder if I can use this to my advantage? Maybe if I promise to vote Becky out, I can use him to get rid of Nooks. It might have been a good move to put the strongest game player up for eviction, but I don't think that's what she intended. My friends, the game is afoot!

**...**

Immediately after dinner, while the dishes were being cleared away, Shawn finally managed to catch Erik's attention. With his eyes, Erik restated the question. Shawn nodded.

"House guests, please gather in the living room. We go live in ten minutes. Erik and Becky, please make sure your bags are packed."

Keeping their game faces on, Erik and Becky went to pack, but inside, Erik was smiling.

**TBC**


	10. Night twelve: Second Eviction

**Night 12**

"Good evening. I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother. Tonight is elimination night. Will it be Becky, the music major or Erik the financial services rep from New York who will be the second person evicted from the Big Brother house?

Let's check in with the House Guests... good evening, House Guests."

"Hey Julie," the tired house guests replied. It had been a very stressful couple of days.

"Erik, Becky... tonight, one of you will be the second person to lose their chance at the half a million dollars. What's going through your minds right now?"

"I'm currently planning my revenge on Nooks. She's a traitor. She says one thing but means another. If I stay in this house long enough, she'll be the next to go. You can count on it."

"And if you do get eliminated?" Julies asked.

"I doubt I'll be the one to go. I mean, Erik's a cocky bastard who thinks he has this game in the bag and that's his downfall. He's rude and an ass. I only have one enemy, while everyone hates Erik. But if I don't go, I won't be gone from this house. I have a friend in this house that I will go all the way to the end with and win!" Becky replied, smiling cockily.

Jeff snorted. "Oh yes, because your 'friend' is smart enough to stay in this house. If it wasn't for the fact he's the weakest player in the game, he would've been gone last week. I mean, Connor's even a better player than Chris."

Chris turned around and stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Connor is way stupider then I am, thank you very much!" that was it. One minute, Chris was sitting on the nice couch in big brother living room, and the next, slammed through the living room table after a body suplex then was in a wrestling hold of some kind, by Connor.

"0o0o0o0o0o0o! Where did ya learn that at?" Megan was clearly impressed.

"Uncle Marky! He likes wrestling and Daddy hates it. Marky and I were at home by ourselves once and he was nice to me and we pretend to fight and he taught me some good moves. If I's wins I gives him moneys cuz he nice…But shhh we can't tell Daddy or Coopy cause it would ruin his ego. We no want that. Nope Nope!"

"I gotta meet this Uncle Marky person." Nooks and Megan both nodded.

**…**

In the Lawson household, James, Cooper and Mark were all watching this week's elimination ceremony. At Connor's little announcement, both of the Lawsons heads turned and looked at Mark so fast, it caused whiplash.

James was the first to say something and he went ballistic. "YOU TAUGHT MY SON HOW TO WRESTLE? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU, I DON'T WANT HIM TO END UP A CRIPPLE LIKE YOU!"

Mark was looking down, blushing. Connor was supposed to keep his mouth shut about that day. Sure they had fun and bonded, but if either James or Cooper knew, they wouldn't have let it down. Maybe he went too far by making Connor a big Sundae ice cream, topped with different types of sprinkles and chocolate syrup along with whipped cream. Connor did say that was the best ice cream Sundae he ever had which made it a memorable day in his life.

"It wasn't like I was inviting him to come join the business, Lawson, so get your panties out of a bunch. It was just horseplay. It mellowed him out afterward. He was easy to take care of being somewhat tired and only half as annoying as usual."

Cooper was trying to cover up his laughter.

"What so funny, asshole?" Mark yelled at him.

"You, being nice to Connor." Cooper grinned evilly, before quoting Connor. " 'Shhh we can't tell Daddy or Coopy cause it would ruin his ego.' Oh, I'm not going to let you live this down, Deadman! Are we getting soft at the heart?" Before Cooper could add one more thing, Mark growled and lunged at him.

**…**

"ANYWAYS," Erik shouted, getting everyone's attention back to him. "what's on my mind, Julie, is that I'm fine with whatever happens. I believe I have played a good game and have enjoyed my time here. If I'm the one going home, it just wasn't for me."

Most of the house guests nodded along with this. They felt the same way. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. If it wasn't, you're going home.

"Thank-you house guests. We'll be back to check in with you later." Julie turned to face the in-studio camera. "The voting is done in secret in the diary room. Becky and Erik are not eligible to vote, nor will the Head of Household unless there is a tie. Let's check in with Connor and Megan as they prepare to vote

**~Diary Room:~**

Megan: You know, I liked Becky in the beginning, I really did, but when she tried to cheat and steal from Jess at that have/have not competition that was when I started distrusting her. She would do anything to get her way through this game. That even includes Lying, Cheating and Stealing. She is a snake in women's clothing! That's why she must go! So, in saying that, I vote to evict Becky.

Big brother Producer: You're going have to pay for that table, Connor.

Connor: Send the bill to my daddy! Becky mean to Nooksy. Nooksy takes care of me. Becky has to go cuz Nooksy good to me…I vote to kick Becky out on her tushie! Daddy, when I come home, I wants lots and lots of ice scream! ~Laughs crazily before running out.~

**…**

Everything at the Lawson compound calmed down after James pulled Mark off Cooper. He was now lying on the couch with said Lawson on top.

James smiled. "I miss him. He's never going away from me ever again. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because I told you he needs to gain experience and not count on us as much. It's part of him growing up, dad." Cooper reminded him.

"Personally, I think it's good for him to have a bit of freedom instead having you watching his every move. He needs to start figuring things out on his own." Mark smile and ran his hands through James' hair. "He's fine, Lawson."

James sighed. "Yeah I guess. "

Both Mark and Cooper could see that James was missing his youngest son and only hoped that Connor would be evicted soon so James would relax. Even though it would be amazing to see Connor actually win this thing.

**…**

The house guest sat around and waited as one by one everyone but the nominees and HOH went and cast their vote and came back.

"House guests, The votes have been counted. By a vote of eight to two, Becky, you have been evicted."

"Yes! Oh I mean, How sad." Nooks was excited and didn't care to hide it. Tommy laughed at Nooks' exclamation.

"Bitch." Becky called Nooks.

"Becky, you have two minutes to gather your bags, say good bye and leave the Big brother house." Becky stood up and hugged Chris before having a lip locking war with him. Bella and Shawn both o0o0oo0'ed while Nooks, Megan, and Jess both gagged. Becky smiled as they both pulled away. Chris had a smirk on his face. "Bye babe."

"Bye. Kick some ass, sweetie." Becky went and hugged Connor, Shawn and Bella before gathering her bag and leaving. Erik smirked, hoping the fact that he had misunderstood the house's true feelings toward Becky wasn't going to result in another week of being on a water diet.

...

"Hi Becky," Julie greeted evictee number two. "Take a seat."

Becky dropped her bag on the floor and sat down. A small part of her was sad that her game was over, but a larger part was happy that she wouldn't have to put up with Nooks any longer.

"You were in the house for twelve days... anything you would change?"

"Lots." Becky replied "I probably would've approached the power players right from the beginning about jumping ship before they had a chance to turn Nooks into a, y'know..."

"Give us some insight into the remaining house guests. We've heard it said that Tommy and Erik are controlling the game..."

"They think they're controlling the game, but I think they're gonna be in for a huge surprise once people start going into the jury house. Their alliance is tight now, but if I could say one thing to them, it would be watch out."

"Has anyone surprised you with their game play, or lack of it?" Julie asked.

"There are a lot of devious people still in that house." Becky answered "But I guess for half a million bucks, you gotta be. It'll be interesting to see how it plays out."

"Quite true. As you know, all the house guests recording messages for each nominee in case of eviction. Let's hear what they had to say."

Becky rolled her eyes. Having watched every other season, this was the one part she'd been dreading. She pretended to be paying attention, nodding where appropriate, but really not listening. Until she came to Tommy's message.

"Hiya, Becks. Since no one in the house will hear this, I want to say that you shouldn't be sitting there. Chris should."

_Damn straight... hell, anyone else should be sitting here with the Chen-bot._

"It was all Nooks' and Tigger's idea to replace Chris and somehow they got Erik to go along with it." Tommy's eyes suddenly darkened. "I know that doesn't mean a whole lot right now, but if it's any consolation, I'm probably next. I don't think Nooks trusts me much. If that's the case, I'll see you on the outside real soon."

The screen faded.

"Any surprises?"

"That last one, although it's good to see that Tommy has finally taken the dark glasses off. Nooks has been scheming since minute one. She's just not as open about it as either Tommy or Erik. Bringing her into their alliance was a big mistake and I'm glad that he's realized it. A little late, but I'm still glad." Becky smiled

"Thank-you Becky. We will see you at the finale." Julie turned back to the camera. "Join us tomorrow night when we crown a new Head of Household. But we leave you with a live shot inside the Big Brother house. I'm Julie Chen, good night."

**...**

"Uh, Erik?" Shawn tentatively approached the smoking man. "I did vote for you."

"I know." Erik replied, blowing a series of smoke rings into the air. "The slop pass is all yours. I just can't believe I misread the house that badly."

"Me too." Shawn added "I thought it would be either six to four or dead even. Chris is going ape shit and not just because he got suplexed into the coffee table."

"I guess it's a good thing Big Brother buys crap from IKEA. He'll just have to go without sex like the rest of us." Erik finished his smoke. "Don't worry about them. I meant what I said. As long as I can, I'll protect you. But you gotta help us too."

Shawn nodded.

"I mean really help us. No more Diva fits during competitions, for one thing."

"You got it."

"Awesome." Erik answered "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my smoke in peace."

Shawn returned inside just to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Owie! My beautiful face." Shawn fell to the floor like he'd been shot.

"Pillow fight!" Connor jumped on Shawn and started swinging.

"Get him off me!" Shawn screamed

"Connor, be nice." Nooks shouted

"I's just having fun." Connor sulked

"But I don't think Shawn is." Nooks pointed out

"Damn right I'm not." Shawn retreated to his room.

"Meanie!" Connor pouted and jumped on the couch.

**...**

"I guess we're all screwed, right?" Bella said, looking at the bed Becky had occupied. "Although why you three voted for her, I don't know."

"How do you know that we voted for her?" Megan asked

"Erik only got two votes. I was one of them and I'm pretty sure Chris was the other. Any further questions?"

No one spoke.

"Good. I don't know what you were thinking, but if we don't do something soon, and by soon I mean right fucking now, only one of us is going to even make it to the jury." Bella shouted

"It's eight against four... what do you want us to do?" Jess asked

"We have to control HOH and veto for the next two rounds by any means necessary." Bella stated "Do what you hafta do... use all your womanly charms or whatever else you got, but do it."

Looking back, it might've been a good idea to make sure the bedroom door was closed.

**TBC**

**(Sorry Becky!)**


	11. Day thirteen: the power changes

Day 13

"It's time for the Head of Household competition." Nooks said, waking the entire house up at eight- thirty in the morning. This was not met with the most enthusiastic response. "Anyone who's not in the living room, dressed, in five minutes won't be allowed to compete. There's an extra reward thrown into this one."

"Not like I'm gonna win this one either. Maybe I should just stay in bed?" Erik groaned, reaching for his cuddly pillow.

"No! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Connor grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed. "Maybe we can be teams again?"

Erik started to say something not very nice, but Connor's child-like expression stopped him. Erik hated to admit it, but the young psychopath was growing on him. Connor had been Tommy's pet project, but Erik seemed to be spending a lot more time with him than any of the other house guests. It might have had a lot to do with the secret that Erik was dating Connor's brother, a secret they hadn't told anyone else in the house.

"One minute." Nooks shouted

Erik threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt and reluctantly joined the other house guests in the living room. He saw Connor eyeing Chris and the new coffee table.

"Sit next to me." Tommy patted the seat.

"Okies." Connor stated "You sit here, Erik." He patted the seat.

"Glad to see you all made it. Welcome to 'Wheel of House guests'." Nooks pointed to two carnival style wheels, one with pictures of the twelve remaining players, and the other with titles like "Growing Up", "Fun and Games", "Wild Card", and many others. "It's time to see how much you really know about each other in the past two weeks. "Each house guest will come up and spin both wheels. I will then ask a true or false question about the person the wheel lands on from the category on the other wheel. This is all based on information of your Big Brother applications, so you don't have to worry about any dirty little secrets coming out. Yet..."

Jess and Bella laughed. For the first time since his wake-up call, even Erik seemed to take an interest.

"Any questions? If not, we'll go Alphabetically. Bella, you're first."

Bella stepped up and spun. The wheels landed on Connor and "Fun and Games".

"Okay, Bella, here's your question. True or false, Connor has a pet goat named Spike."

Bella looked at Connor. "Connor is a bit out there, but since I know he still lives with his dad, I don't think he'd go for it. I'll have to say false."

Connor cackled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. The answer is true." Nooks said "You're out of the running for Head of Household. Chris you're next."

Chris spun and landed on Johnny and School Days.

"True or false. Johnny studied Geology at UCLA."

"How the hell should I know that?" Chris demanded "True, I don't know."

"Sorry, Chris, false. He studied Geology at UC Davis." Nooks smiled "Connor, you're up..."

After the first round, Connor, Erik, Jess, Jeff, Megan and Tigger had all answered their questions correctly.

"Round two." Nooks announced "Time to make things a little more challenging." She removed the faces of the eliminated house guests and replaced them with arrows pointing to either side. "If you land on an arrow, you must answer a question about the house guest on each side."

"Meanie!" Connor shouted

"Don't blame me, sweetie. Blame Big Brother." Nooks smiled

"Meanie." Connor repeated, this time to the nearest camera.

"Good luck, con-man." Erik said "Maybe you'll get a question about yourself."

It hadn't happened, but it was possible that a person could land on themself. Connor spun and landed on Erik and family life.

"True or false... The first time Erik met his brother was at a bar."

Erik smiled. If Connor screwed this up, he would be surprised.

"I know this. We talked about our brothers just the other day. That's true." Connor jumped around excitedly.

"Correct, Connor you advance to the next round. Erik you're next."

Erik spun the arrow pointing to both himself and Megan as well as the wild card space. "At least I'll get one right." He joked

"We'll assume that you will answer your own question correct, unless you lied on your application, so here's your question on Megan. "True or false... on her application, Megan described herself as an 'unofficial black Jamaican'."

"Even though she's neither?" Erik replied "Ah, what the hell... true."

"Correct. Jess, you're next..."

Tigger was the only other person to answer their question correct. That meant there were three left.

"Now, to make things even tougher." Nooks replaced all the arrow spaces with spaces that said "Out" as well as the photos of those house guests who had lost in round two. "In order to stay in the game, you must not only land on one of the three safe squares, but you must answer the question correctly. We'll go in reverse order this time. Tigger, you're first."

Nine bad squares and three good ones. The odds were certainly not in favor of the three players left in the game. This was proven when both Tigger and Erik landed on two of the out spaces.

"Here's where we stand. Connor, if you land on your own space, you automatically win Head of Household. If you land on either Erik or Tigger and answer the question correctly, you win. Otherwise, all three of you are back in the game. Remember, there is that extra prize for the winner."

Erik watched Connor spin and to his surprise, found himself hoping that Connor would win HOH just to see his reaction.

Tommy nudged him in the ribs. "This might be close." He was watching the wheel slow down. "Real close."

The wheel slowed down, passing Tigger, passing the out spaces, and skipping over Erik.

"Real close." Erik whispered

Everyone was mesmerized as the wheel flipped over the peg separating the last out from Connor's own space. It flipped over the peg in the middle and pressed up against the last peg, the arrow bending as the wheel continued to move.

"C'mon, stop. Pretty please with ice cream and sprinkles on it!" Connor pleaded

The girls were thinking something else entirely when the wheel finally stopped. The arrow was bent dangerously against the peg. A sudden noise might cause it to flip into the following space.

Nooks watched the wheel. "It's close, but we have a new Head of Household. Congratulations Connor."

"I's win?" Connor hugged Nooks. Ironically, that caused the arrow to flip over the peg. Tommy saw it and elbowed Erik in the ribs, laughing softly.

"That shouldn't count. It moved." Tigger protested

"Yeah." Jess and Bella chimed in.

"As outgoing Head of Household, it is my decision to make. Connor is the winner and that's final." Nooks took the HOH key from her neck and gave it to Connor. "Now for the second part of the prize. Connor, you have won a thirty minute video phone call with anyone you want."

"Anyone?" Connor asked "Even my Daddy?"

"Even Daddy." Nooks answered "Big Brother will call you into the Diary Room when it is ready."

"Yayz!" Connor ran around the house, waving the key to the HOH room above his head.

It was hard to keep Connor calm for longer than a minute once he knew what his reward was. It was music to everyone's ears when they heard "Connor, please come to the diary room."

"Hallelujah." Tigger whispered

"Erik, you come with?" Connor asked

"Me? Why Con-man, this is your reward." Erik answered

"You give me money signs so I gives you something too. When I's done talking to daddy, you can talk to Coopy Poopy if you want to."

Connor dragged Erik into the diary room before he could even figure out how to respond to that without giving his secret away. The alliance would go straight to hell if his romantic liaisons with Connor's brother got out.

"You sits in the corner while I talks to daddy." Connor ordered "We won't tell Coopy. It'll be a surprise, okay?"

Erik nodded silently. "Just tell me when."

...

When the video phone was delivered to James's home, James incorrectly assumed that it was another boring meeting with his employees at Likansuk. He rarely went to the 'office', but since he owned the company, he still had to make an appearance every now and then.

"We'll be hooked up in two minutes."

Any homicidal thoughts James had regarding the two morons who had barged into his home vanished the moment Connor's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi daddy!" He waved "It's me."

The footage of Connor winning HOH wasn't available on the live stream, so not to spoil the surprise, and wouldn't appear on the recap show until the following night, so James was definitely surprised.

"Connor..." James's voice actually cracked.

"I won Head of Household." Connor announced "But don't tell Uncle Marky or Coopy, okays. I want them to be surprised."

"You did. Awesome!" James beamed. "Are you having fun in the house?"

"Uh-huh. There are some meanies, but I likes some of them. I likes Nooksy 'coz she makes yummy food, and Tommy 'coz he gives me beer, and Erik 'coz he gave me money signs..." Connor rambled on for a good five minutes about everything that had happened in the last two weeks, forgetting that James already knew it all.

"...and then Frank came by and we played for a bit and then I won..." Connor suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. "Daddy, I miss you."

"I miss you too Connor." James felt something tug at his chest. "Snoopy misses you."

"Does Spike?" Connor asked

"I don't know if that goat is smart enough to notice that you are gone, but he's been running into things a lot more."

Connor cackled. "Silly Spike. How about Thor and Big Boy?"

"Getting into trouble as usual. Big Boy's been sleeping with me and Uncle Mark. I think he misses you too."

"Tell Big Boy miaow!" Connor replied

"Miaow?" James repeated, questioningly.

"Yeah, daddy. That's all he understands." Connor folded his arms like it was obvious. "Daddy, is Coopy around?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him? I think he wants to tell you something about you calling him Coopy Poopy on television."

"Silly Coopy!" Connor giggled. "Just get him or I kill you!"

While James disappeared to fetch Cooper, Connor and Erik switched places.

"No sexy talk, okies." Connor said "Or I kill you too."

"Yes, sir." Erik answered

"But I don't want to talk to that little freak." Cooper whined "He'll just call me Coopy Poopy the whole time and..."

"Boy, don't make me have to tie you to the chair." Mark interrupted

"Why don't you talk to him? You two seemed to have bonded over ice cream sundaes and wrestling." Cooper cackled

"Sit." James pushed his son into the chair.

"Fine... what do you want, you demented little..."

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" It was most definitely not Connor on the other end.

"What the fuck?" Cooper yelled "This is a joke, right?"

"No joke, Cooper." Erik leaned back. "I'd ask if you miss me, but your face answers that."

Cooper wondered what Erik meant, until he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away. "Me? Miss you? Fuck no, dad's chopping onions."

Erik laughed "At least it beats the hell out of what I should be eating." Cooper joined in. "I've only got a couple minutes, because I think Connor wants to talk to James again, but just to let you know I'm still alive and kicking and plotting and scheming and all that good stuff."

"Cool." For a moment, Cooper thought about telling Erik that he'd accidentally spilled the beans about his relationship to his two dads.

"If this works out, we're gonna have a lotta fun when I get home." Erik replied "Looks like my time is almost up. Keep watching."

"Fuckin'-A, man." Cooper answered

"And Cooper... I love you." Erik kissed his index and middle finger and touched the screen.

"I love you too." Cooper did the same. For a brief second, their fingers touched, then Connor was back.

"Hiya, Coopy Poopy... do you miss me?" He giggled

"No. Although every time I have to talk Snoopy for a walk at two in the morning, I do wish you'd taken that stupid dog with you." Cooper replied "You want dad again?"

"Yah. Bye Coopy Poopy..."

_I so want to strangle that little freak, but the stupid thing is the kid would probably get off on it._

...

Collapsing on his bed, Erik tried to compose himself. Since he and Cooper had met at a party in Vegas nine months ago, there had been longer periods that they'd been away from each other, but this was the longest that there had been no contact. No email, no all-night phone calls. They were totally cut off from each other, and like Jeff, there were days when if Erik didn't have a reason for doing this, he would've given up.

"Focus." He sighed "The house doesn't know. They can't know."

_The half million will buy us that house and then you can ask Cooper to marry you on the final night like you planned._

The thought of spending the rest of his life with the only man he'd ever felt truly in love with was comforting and it made him smile. Unfortunately, his happy time was cut short.

"Sorry to bother you, but Johnny and I are a little worried." Nooks stuck her head in the door.

"Worried? About what?"

"Connor. We're worried that the other girls are going to try something when it comes to nominations." Johnny replied "If you don't believe me now, you will when I tell you what I overheard..."

TBC


	12. Day fourteen & fifteen

**Day 14, Evening:**

To say Connor was excited to show off his HOH room was the understatement of the year. He really didn't need to drag anyone against their will since everyone was very eager to see what his room would look like…and maybe get a sneak peek at his older brother.

Connor smiled at the door, "Readyz?"

"Yeah! Hurry up! I wanna see what this Uncle Marky looks like!" Nooks giggled.

Connor giggled as well, and opened the door then led the way in. There were five picture frames on the dresser. One was of a very tall man, with dark brown hair and a goatee, in a black button up t-shirt, leaning against the wall. He looked a tad angry.

(A/N: referrer to Megan's Facebook first photo album of the Lawsons picture number: 100)

"This is daddy." Connor nodded. "I love you daddy!" he kissed the picture a hundred times before putting it down.

Next to the one of Connor's Daddy, there was a close up snapshot of a young man in black and white with his hand folded, staring at the camera. He had black hair and eyeliner on.

(A/N: referrer to Megan's Facebook photo album of the Lawsons picture number: 27)

Nooks, Megan and the rest of the girls were practically drooling over it.

"Connor, Who's this sexy man here?" Tigger asked.

"That's Coopy poopy. He's a meanie. Always takes pictures of himself. He's obsessed!"

"I'd bang him," Bella giggled which got the girls laughing. Erik smiled wryly. That was definitely something he'd have to tell Cooper once this was over. He wanted to say something to the other house guests, but to his credit, he didn't.

Nooks went and looked at the rest of the pictures. There was a biker looking dude who was sitting down with a bandanna around his head.

"That's Uncle Mark, Right? Nooks asked.

"Mhm." Connor nodded while rummaging his goody basket. He had domino's pizza sitting on his table, nice and hot.

"Is he single?" Megan asked.

"Nope, he with Daddy. Daddy and him love each other very much!"

"Oh" was all the girls could say.

…

~Diary Room~

Erik: It's nice to know that I have exceptional taste in men. Watching those girls drool over my man was priceless. Absolutely priceless. And once they heard that Connor's Daddy and Uncle Mark were together... I damn near busted my ass laughing.

Connor: The girls all wanted Coopy Poopy for themselves. Ha ha ha! They don't know about Erik and Coopy being together and I'm not gonna tell them! Maybe if I say that if they don't vote me out, I'll let them do things to Coopy... mmm, I'm so smart!

Jess: That whole family is smexy. Too bad that Uncle Mark and Daddy are together... I'd so do either of them. Most of the girls would. And Cooper... damn!

...

"Glad to know not everyone thinks I'm a CHUD." Cooper watched the girls in the house damn near wet themselves over his picture. "I should've given them the one of me in my speedo. That really would've mindfucked them all."

"Hey! You're not the only one with fans." James curled up in Mark's arms. "Those girls seemed real disappointed that this mass of manhood isn't on the market."

"Oh, please!" Cooper had to refrain from laughing. "They were more interested in Mark than you. Anyone can see that."

Mark chuckled.

"You two are both gonna get it." James grumbled "This time I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cooper retorted "We've heard that before... oh knock it off!"

Mark was nibbling on James' neck. "Jealous 'coz neither Connor nor Erik is available?" he grinned

"I've seen you two do it enough for one lifetime... can't you two get a room, preferably in another country?"

Mark and James laughed, but did not cease their lovemaking. As soon as Cooper realized this, he ran upstairs to watch the Internet feed and hoping that he could crank up the music enough to drown them out. If not, heaven help them both.

...

"Okies, house guests, out in the backyard!" Connor shouted before running ahead of everyone. In the backyard, there were two big tubs of water. With a little bucket a few meters behind each of them.

"Since we have odd numbers, and I have a hard time reading this crap, I's gets to pick someone to read these for me…and that person will automatically be a have." Connor nodded. He was proud of himself that he could remember all that.

"Well, who did ya pick, Con-man?" Tommy asked, hoping it was him.

"I pick…hmmm…I pick Nooksy!" Connor jumped up and down for joy. Nooks ran up besides Connor.

"Thanks! Okay, we are splitting the teams up into two. John, Jeff, Erik, Megan and Tommy are team Blue, while Jess, Bella,Tigger, Shawn, and Chris are team pink."

"You guys are playing Bobbing for Haves! If you think bobbing for Apples was hard, you have to bob for half of an apple! First team who gets enough halves to make 10 whole apples win! You're only allowed to use your mouth. Your hands will be tied behind your back as well, to make sure there is no cheating!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was on their knees behind the tub of water with the little bucket behind them. The tub was filled with apple halves.

"Remember, the first team to reach ten whole apples wins! On your mark, get set, go!"

Tommy, Erik, and Jeff were all dunking their heads underwater and grabbing apples, John was skimming the top. At one point, Jeff and Tommy both had to help each other get an apple, and several times after that, it looked as if Tommy had liked it because he would sneak kisses from Jeff under water every chance he got, which made Jeff giggle.

The girls were losing by a lot. They were whining about their hair getting messy, especially Shawn. Not only were they bitching about their hair, but their make-up as well. Chris was the only one who was really doing any work.

Twenty minutes later, and Connor declared the winners: Team Blue!

"Girls, you are the Have-Nots. Along with slop, America has chosen plain taffy and tuna! Enjoy Have-Nots!" Connor cackled

Shawn immediately produced his present from Erik. "I'm immune... so choke on that, slap nuts!"

Jess, Bella, Tigger, and Chris all looked at each other. It was plain to see what they were thinking.

...

Connor spent the rest of the day, pigging out on pizza in his HOH room. The other house guests heard a lot of banging and thumping coming from upstairs, but other than an initial look, they pretty much ignored all of it.

After dinner, his first official meal in almost a week, Erik snuck upstairs and banged on the door.

"Come in!" Connor yelled

"Having fun?" Erik asked

"Yayz! I likes this room! I gets to watch TV!"

Erik briefly stared at the spy screen, then turned back to Connor. "It's fun being the boss of the house!"

"I gets to tell peoples what to do!" Cooper jumped on his bed, making the springs creak loudly. "And they hasta!"

"Yeah, but you also get to decide who is a meanie!" Erik stated

"I knows... I'm not stupid!" Connor huffed, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say you were." Erik replied "But I was wondering if you'd decided what you were going to do?"

Connor chewed on his lower lip.

"Uhmz..." He looked at Erik, "I dunno what I should do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a lot smarter than some people in this house seem to think." Erik replied "But the girls don't like Shawn any more."

"They don't?" Connor asked

"Did you see the way he was acting after the competition earlier... how he threw the fact that he didn't have to eat the yucky food back in their faces... that was mean!" Erik said

"It was?"

"I thought it was. I'm sure that if you put Shawn on the block, the girls would help you get rid of him." Erik answered

'They will?" Connor's eyes sparkled

"Probably. But let them come to you..." Erik was interrupted by Connor giggling.

"You said come." He giggled "That's a bad word."

"Cooper doesn't think so." Erik answered "I'll leave you alone now. Enjoy your pizza!"

Down the stairs he went, passing Megan who was heading up the stairs. _And so it begins already..._

...

_Knock Knock Knock…_

"Come iniez!" Connor was now stuffing his face with ice cream, the pizza all but gone.

"Hey Connor, enjoying the yummies?" Megan closed the door before sitting on the bed.

"Mhmmz. How may I help you today?" Connor smiled at her sweetly.

"Well, you know how I'm in your alliance and I'm playing the girls by having their trust right?"

"Go on." Connor nodded

"Well, I was in the room with the girls having a discussion with them. Since they think I'm on their team, and well…."

_Day 15:_

"This is the nomination ceremony. I chooses two people to go homezy this week. I grabs first key, then the name on that key goes next…You know how it goes." Connor tried to explain it to the best of his ability. He turned the first key.

"Nooksy, You are safe, babe." Connor giggled and handed her the key.

Nooks proceeded to turn the second key. "Erik, you are safe."

"Megan..."

"John..."

"Tommy..."

"Jeff..."

"Tigger..."

"Shawn..."

Chris was the last one safe, which showed how popular he was with Connor.

"Jess and Bella, I know of your evil, corrupting plans. And I, Con-man must stop you and lock you up before you become too evil for even Batman to stop!" Connor then proceed to run away from the House guests with a 'Whoosh!' sound.

The other guests looked at each other.

"I guess that means the nomination ceremony is over." Tommy slid his chair back.

"I guess." Johnny agreed. "That was one of the more interesting ones."

"Interesting?" Jess huffed "That's not how I'd describe it."

Bella frowned. "Yeah, that's for sure. I'd like to know who talked to that half-wit."

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Jess replied

Jess and Bella looked at each other. "Erik." They said together.

"Where is he?" They both looked around.

"Who?" Chris walked by.

"Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-have-the-whole-house-under-my-control..." Bella stated

"Out in the hot tub with Tommy and Jeff." Chris answered

"Come with me." Bella grabbed Jess by the wrist and literally dragged her outside.

"...and the priest says, 'I don't care what my congregation thinks... I just hope my wife doesn't find out!'... oh, hi girls." Tommy smiled "Care to join us?"

"No thanks... we gotta bone to pick with you, mister." Jess pointed at Erik.

"Oh, what did I do this time?" Erik sighed

"You told Connor to put us up for eviction." Jess pouted

"I did?" Erik looked at Tommy, a cross between an amused and a confused expression on his face. "Who told you that?"

"No one. We all know Connor will do whatever you tell him." Bella interjected "We just want to know why?"

"First of all, Connor does have a brain. Second of all, I did not tell him to put the two of you up..."

"Erik, you've been lying since you got here. Why should we believe you now?" Jess demanded

"You can believe whatever the hell you want, I don't give a shit." Erik barked "What you should be doing instead of getting in my face is talking to Connor. If he's as much of a simp as you seem to think, it should be easy for you to find out who else talked to him." He was not going to mention names. Let Connor shoot himself in the foot.

"I can't wait until someone finally puts you in your place." Jess sneered

"Yeah." Bella added

"Too bad one of you won't be around to see it." Erik retorted

"Veto's coming up soon." Jess replied

"So is Halloween." Jeff added with a giggle.

"This is stupid. Let's go." Bella walked away. Jess glared one more time at the trio in the tub then followed.

"Do you really think that someone else got to Connor?" Jeff asked

Erik nodded. "I'm willing to bet on it."

...

~Diary Room~

Megan: My plan is working. I've got Bella and Jess so ticked off at Erik, that they won't realize who's really pulling the strings around here. If Connor keeps his mouth shut, like a good little boy, then everything will work out. If he doesn't, then he'll learn what happens when people mess with my financial future.

Johnny: I don't think anyone has a clue what's going on. Guys on one side, girls on the other, people flip-flopping every chance they get. It's a mess. But that's just how I like it. Paranoia makes people real easy to manipulate. And if that doesn't work, I just have to bat my eyes and show a little skin and they fall at my feet. I've already got Nooks under my spell, I just need one or two more... hmmm, I wonder...

Erik: Con-man, you got some 'splaining to do!

**TBC**


	13. Day: Fifteen & Sixteen: Veto Comp

**Day fifteen:**

After the nominations, and Jess and Bella finished interrogating Erik, the house was a wee bit quieter… until Jess and Bella set their eyes on Connor. When they learned that he was alone in the HOH room, they barged in without knocking. What they found was Connor jumping on his bed, playing with one of his headless G.I Joes he got as part of his luxury package, and singing a song about, well, about dilcdos.

Bella coughed, but even that didn't distract Connor from his favorite song. She then coughed a little louder. "Ahem!"

Connor proceed to turn around, "Yesssss?"

"We need to talk, mister. You're in big trouble!" Jess said in a authoritarian voice.

"I's HOH. You no talk to me like that! You not my daddy!" Connor stick his tongue out and showed them his pet bird. "Now, get to what you came here for and get the fuck outtie of my roomzies!"

"Sweetie, who told you to nominate us?" Bella asked sweetly.

"The voices." Connor replied, jumping off his bed.

"Which voices?" Jess asked.

"The ones in my head!" Connor crackled and opened his door, "Now get outs! I got a bubble bath to take!"

**...**

"Welcome to the veto Competition!" Connor yelled "Big Brother helping today by explaining the rules of 'The Garden of Veto'."

Suddenly, Big Brother's voice came over the intercom. "Players, as you can see, there are twelve life-sized flower pots before you. You must each 'plant' yourself in one of them. You will remain covered in dirt while a steady stream of water hits your forehead. The goal is to stay in the pot for exactly one hour. Anyone staying loner will be disqualified. The player who goes closest to the one-hour mark without going over will win the Power of Veto!"

"I have this!" Nooks smiled!

Ten minutes later, everyone was settled and the water started to pour down onto their foreheads. It wasn't even five minutes after that when Shawn threw another diva fit and got out. Then after what felt like ten minutes to everyone else, which really was only a minute, John got out. Time went slower with the stream of water falling on your head. It seemed to drag on. In the end, Nooks was the last one to step out.

"I have the winner!" Connor announced.

"ME!" Nooks shouted.

"Well, you went over by a minute. So you gots disqualified…with a time of fifty-eight minutes, Jess you have won Veto!"

Jess proceed to scream and jump up and down in joy as Connor put the POV around her neck.

"Girl must have a clock in her head." Johnny whispered. "Reminds me of someone I used to date."

Erik snickered. He also knew someone like that.

~Diary Room~

Jess: Damn, did I ever need that. I wonder who the little twerp will put up in my place. Take that, boy-alliance!

Connor: I don't likes Jess very much. Now I hasta think and daddy said that I shouldn't do too much of that. Maybe I's should talk to Con-man and see what he thinks. Dildos, dildos, dildos, dildos, dildos, dildos...

Chris: Do I feel safe? Hell, no! I would only feel safe if I had that thing around my neck. God knows who Connor will replace Jess with. It could be anyone... it could even be me.

Connor: ...dildos. dildos, dildos, dildos, dildos, dildos...

Megan: With Jess winning Veto, it'll either be me or Nooks that Connor substitutes. Since he seems to like Nooks, yuck, I guess I should start working on my ass-saving speech for eviction night.

**Day 16:**

"This is the veto ceremony. Since I won veto, I get to decide how to use it. Since I'm up for nomination, I've decided to use the veto on me. Connor, as HOH, you gotta choose a replacement!" Jess stuck her tongue out at Connor as she vacated her seat. Connor rose.

"As HOH, I have decided to put Shawn up for eviction. How he rubbed in everyone's face he didn't have to eat slop was very mean. Which makes you a meanie!" Connor yelled the last part, while pointing evilly at Shawn.

Shawn pouted, and reluctantly took Jess' old seat.

**~Diary Room~**

Megan: I'm not sure if I should be shocked that Connor actually did the right thing or just chalk it up to blind luck.

Connor: I am Con-Man! I will defend the world against the evil meanies!

Erik: It's barely been two weeks and I am already wondering why I didn't audition for "Survivor" instead. I swear, I am surrounded by nutjobs. The only pleasure I've had is watching the girls enjoy their tuna and slop combination. That was funny. Anyway, things are going according to plan, but exactly whose plan I don't know. I need to reign in my alliance before I go absolutely batshit.

Tommy: Shawn or Bella... either way, our alliance is solid. Look for either a five-four or a six-three vote tomorrow. ~laughs~ It all depends on one person.

**...**

Most of the house guests were in the back yard: Connor was talking to Frank, who he hadn't seen in a couple days, Tommy and Erik were smoking off to one side, and the girls were in the hot tub gossiping. For a few moments, game play was put aside until the really annoying voice of Big Brother interrupted them.

"Lockdown, house guests. Please go inside."

"You know," Tommy flicked his cigarette over the near fence, hoping something would catch on fire. "I'm starting to question my own motives for doing this."

"Uh-huh." Erik watched the girls scramble inside. "Con-Man, we gotta go inside. Tell Frank you'll see him later."

This started another tantrum. "But I wanna play wiff him!"

"The meanies don't want you to." Tommy responded "I think there's some ice cream in the freezer, though."

"Bye Frank..." Connor tore through the house toward his ice cream. "Yayz! Ice cream!"

"Sometimes it's so easy, I'm ashamed of myself." Tommy followed Erik inside. The shades were down, cutting the twelve remaining players completely off from the outside.

"Is this where the axe murderer breaks in and kills us all?" Chris asked. Nooks giggled, but some of the other players were not as into the joke.

"Only if they kill you first!" Jeff stuck his tongue out at Chris.

"If it means I don't have to put up with you, that's fine!" Chris shouted

"You need to shut up!"

"You need to get laid!"

Tommy's ears perked up when he heard that. _I could take care of that real easily..._

"Thanks, but I got someone!" Jeff stood nose-to-nose with Chris.

"Your right hand doesn't count." Chris pushed Jeff aside. "And no one here would even touch you."

"Don't count on that, Irvine." Tommy stepped into range. "I would so fuck him."

Chris' jaw dropped.

"Obviously you weren't paying that much attention during the bobbing competition." Tommy smiled at Jeff.

"We'll see who's laughing." Chris stormed into the diary room.

"You mean you really would?" Jeff's eyes shone. "You're not just saying that to shut Chris up?"

Tommy whispered something into Jeff's ear that made his giggle and squirm. What he said was, "Come into my room tonight and you'll find out!"

**...**

**Night 16:**

Other than the little spat between Jeff and Chris, and a badly burned tuna fish and slop casserole that stunk out the entire kitchen, the remainder of the day passed uneventfully. Around midnight, the house settled down for the night. Most of them went right to sleep, but Tom took his time, wondering if Jeff would take him up on the offer. He'd completely tossed his entire cover away without meaning to. From the looks he'd received when he'd make his announcement about doing Jeff, most of the guests regarded it as merely a fight-breaker, or something to get under Chris' skin. Either way, if that was the case, it had worked.

Once Becky had been voted out, another shuffling of sleeping arrangements had occurred, with Chris now joining Shawn in what he and Erik called the 'bitch cave'. This let Erik move in with Jeff and Johnny and get away from Connor's obnoxious snoring, but left Tommy alone with him.

Usually, being left alone at night with Connor was not something to look forward to, as sleep seemed to be very stubborn in appearing, but since Connor had his own room for the next couple days, Tom was going to take advantage of the private accommodations.

Tom waited, listening for any sounds of movement in the house. Other than an occasional whirr as the night vision camera auto-focused, he could make out no discernible noise.

_Too much to hope for, I guess..._ Tom rolled over and tried sliding into sleep. He was almost there when he heard a loud creak from outside his door, followed by a giggle and a shushing noise. He smiled, watching and waiting. Whoever it was, and Tom knew who the who in question was, his attempts at being completely quiet only made every step, every squeak or rattle that much louder. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he watched the doorknob turn and a shadowy figure make his way over to the bed.

"Tommy, you awake?" It was Jeff.

"Of course." Tom whispered back, not wanting to disturb Connor. "I just went to bed five minutes ago... couldn't sleep, could you?"

"Well, I..."

"Climb in." Tom scooted over to give Jeff some more room, not that there was that much to begin with.

Jeff curled up next to Tommy and immediately kissed him.

"You don't want to waste any time, do you?" Tom said before returning the kiss.

"Mmm..." Jeff sighed. Tom understood that to mean 'no'.

"Neither do I." Tom pulled Jeff on top of him and plundered his willing mouth, tasting a combination of dinner, fruity candy and a hint of mint. Jeff accepted what Tom was giving him, wriggling into a position that allowed more access. "But we gotta be quiet. I don't wanna wake the house up, so you can't scream when you come."

Jeff nodded.

"Just so we understand each other." Tom resumed the kiss, but also snaked his hand inside Jeff's pajama pants. Jeff inhaled sharply when Tom made contact with his heated flesh, but as soon as the fingers closed around his slightly aroused sex, he relaxed. He rolled over, pinning Jeff underneath his own body , and kissed his way down his chest while continuing to stroke his semi-hard cock.

"Oh yessss..." Jeff hissed when Tom nibbled on his belly ring. "Lower please..."

Although Jeff couldn't see it in the dark, Tom smiled and kissed lower and lower, finally bringing his lips in contact with that special part of Jeff he'd been longing to taste since the moment he first laid eyes on him. Winking, he devoured Jeff's entire member in one smooth gulp.

Jeff covered his mouth with his hands to prevent a loud moan from escaping him. This felt incredible, Tom was much more skilled at this than both Shannon and Beth ever were and Shannon was pretty damn good at it. Tom sensed the excitement building in Jeff's body and eased back just long enough to wet two of his fingers before sticking them between Jeff's cheeks.

"Tommy, are you..." Jeff finished the sentence with his eyes only.

"If you want me to." Tom responded

"Please." Jeff sighed, then added "Fuck me hard." In a whisper.

Tom nodded and adjusted his position, kicking the blankets aside. Jeff felt the fingers slid out of him, but something longer, thicker, and more substantial soon poked at his bum. Tommy entered Jeff with one thrust, then quickly covered the younger man's mouth with his own to cut off any scream that might alert the house. He gave Jeff a moment to adjust before brutally fucking him as hard and as fast as he could.

"This what you had in mind?" Tom grunted, pulling out, then slamming back into Jeff hard enough to slam his head into the headboard.

"Owiee... that hurted." Jeff sulked

"Remind me to kiss it better later." Tom stated

"Okies..." Jeff reached down and grabbed himself and tugged. He was on the brink of finishing, as was Tommy. "Mmm... harder... oh yes, Tommy, you're gonna make me blow..."

Jeff arched halfway off the bed, gasping loudly. Streams of liquid shot out of his cock. Some landed in splatters across Tom's chest while others landed on his own stomach. As he came, he tightened his grip around his partner. Tom's orgasm hit him seconds later, filling Jeff with his own juice. He collapsed on top of Jeff, both of them flushed, sweaty, and definitely satisfied.

"Tommy... that was fun... can we do it again... I don't mean right now," although Jeff would not have minded being fucked into oblivion again.

Tom looked up at Jeff, his eyes shining. "That would depend."

"Depend on what?" Jeff reached down to flick a strand of hair out of Tom's face.

"If you'll vote the way I want you to or not." Tom reached in for a kiss. "I know Erik promised Shawn protection, but he has to go. Tonight."

Jeff nodded, snuggling close to Tom. Still hot and sticky, they somehow fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thing Jeff heard before he fell asleep wasn't "I love you", but something almost as good.

"You and me... final two."

**TBC**


	14. Day Seventeen: Third Eviction

**Night Seventeen:**

**Eviction Night.**

"Good Evening, I'm Julie Chen, and this is Big Brother: the live eviction show. Who will be eliminated? Will it be Bella, the college basketball player, or Shawn the beauty salon owner... let's check in with the house guests. Good evening house guests."

"JULIE!" Connor yelled, overshadowing everyone else's hey.

"Hello Connor and everyone else. Bella, Shawn, tonight one of you will be the third person to lose their chance at half a million dollars. How are you feeling?"

"Well Julie, completely blindsided. I mean, someone is obviously playing Connor like a fiddle to make him all of a sudden put me and Jess up. We have done nothing to anyone in this house. I will get to the bottom of this and find out who wants us out since 'Mr. Con-man' won't tell us!"

"Shawn?"

"I'm pissed! If I go home tonight, there will be some revenge. I mean, if it wasn't for Jess winning Veto, I wouldn't be here! And for that imbecile to put me up on the chopping block, ohhhh! There will be some hell to pay!"

After Shawn's speech, Connor stood up. He pointed at Shawn and screamed "Infidel" repeatedly until Nooks stood and soothed him down. "It's okay Connor, he's a stupid girl." Nooks smoothed his hair down.

"Yeah, he's a stupid meanie stinkin' girl!" Connor stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, let's start the voting. Jeff, you're first." Julie announced. "And as always, the votes are cast in secret in the diary room. Let's listen in..."

**~Diary Room:~**

Jeff: Well, if I want a repeat of last night, I have to vote to evict Shawn!

Nooks: Shawn, He's such a diva. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but the alliance has spoken.

John: Bella, Duh! Who else would I get my Diva tips from?

Erik: I'm keeping my word... this time. I said I'd protect you if you kept me around, so my vote is for Bella. I wished it hadn't come down to this, but you know how it is.

A few nods were shared by some of the housemates in passing to and from the diary room. Some of these were expected, but some, like the one Tommy and Jeff shared, seemed a little more than vote confirmations.

**...**

"House guests, once I read the name of the person who has been eliminated, you will have a few minutes to say good-bye and gather your bags….with the vote of 6 to 3, Shawn you have been eliminated."

If people were worried about Connor throwing a fit when he finally got kicked off, this should give them practice for when it happens. Shawn threw the biggest Diva fit in the history of Big Brother Diva fits. At one point, Shawn lunged at Connor, but Connor was too fast and jumped away from him while waving and singing "Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, good-bye!" Which Tommy, Megan and Erik all joined in. Shawn tried not to be evicted by holding onto a support beam, but Tommy, Jeff, and Megan all helped to pry him off and throw him out the door.

"I'll get you!" Shawn shouted "You haven't heard the last of me... ouch, motherfuckers!" Shawn's bag had come out right behind him and clunked him on the head. His head now hurting more than his pride, he shuffled along the path to the studio for his one on one with Julie.

**~Diary room:~**

Erik: What? It's a catchy tune! SUE ME! I know I sorta promised Shawn some protection, but obviously my crew isn't as tight as I thought. Memo to self... find out who stabbed me in the back!

Jeff: Sorry Shawnie, but little Jeff is more important than you! I wonder if tonight is gonna be as hot as last night.

Tommy: For the record, I am NOT gay! I'm just playing the game!

**...**

"Okay, Shawn, you're the third person evicted from the Big Brother house. Looking back, is there anything you wished you'd done differently?" Julie asked

"Where do you want me to begin?" Shawn replied, smiling sweetly, but blatantly trying not to go ballistic. "The guys I thought I could trust, or the girls I knew I couldn't? Judging from that result, I was wrong about almost everyone in that damn house. Fuck, I don't even know if Erik was honest with me about protecting me..."

"He did say he'd protect you as long as he could."

"Which sounded like about ten minutes." Shawn folded his arms and legs. "As for the girls' alliance, that was doomed even before Connor called us out on it. I mean, I have never met six girls who were more arrogant, vain, self-absorbed, and petty since I watched five minutes of Jersey Shore. Give me a break!" He shook his head violently side to side. "Come to think of it, Julie, I'm glad that they voted me out." He looked directly into one of the cameras, hoping this would somehow be seen by the remaining players. "I hope I never have to lay eyes on any one of you again. Regardless of the 6 to 3 outcome, you've all made an enemy in me. I am so done."

"Thank-you, Shawn." Julie also turned to face the lens. "We will return in a few minutes. As we break for commercial, let us go live inside the house. Big Brother 13 returns in a moment..."

**...**

"Does the house already seem quieter to you?" Johnny asked, looking at the empty chair where Shawn had been seated only minutes before.

"A little." Nooks replied, snuggling into John's warm arms. "But I'm sure Connor will more than make up for it."

"Among others." Johnny watched the rest of the players. Usually after an eviction, there was a lot of hurried conversations between the players, digesting what had just happened, but tonight, there was none of that. Not even Tommy and Erik had gone into the backyard for their nightly smoke breaks. This worried Johnny.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Nooks rubbed the top of her head against his new beard. He'd grown it out since day one, and while she wasn't sure that she liked it, Nooks still enjoyed using it occasionally.

"Just strategizing." Johnny leaned in and pecked Nooks on the cheek. She giggled. "I think we're in for another power struggle real soon."

Across the room, Erik had, this time, forgone his smoke. He was keeping his normal expression pasted on his face, but just below that was a volcano waiting to erupt.

_Six to three.. six to three... that means there are two people in this house I can trust._ He looked at Johnny and Nooks, snuggling which was no surprise, then over at Jeff, who was literally hanging on Tommy's elbow. This was a surprise, and not a welcome one.

Jeff caught Erik's glare and waved. Tommy looked up briefly, but couldn't meet Erik's stare for more than a second before indulging Jeff in a conversation about something absolutely trivial.

"So that's how it's gonna be." Erik growled real low, but just loud enough for his mic to pick up. "We'll see who laughs last."

**...**

"Welcome back to Big Brother 13. I am joined by Shawn, the most recent evictee. You were known as a bit of a Diva in the house... would that be a fair assessment?"

"I am who I am, Julie. Ain't nobody gonna change that." Shawn shrugged

"Let's take a look at some of Shawn's more, shall we say, flamboyant moments in the house." Julie paused while clips rolled. Even Shawn was a little shocked at the way he was portrayed.

_Yikes... I hope my mom didn't see that... or that... or that!_

"Fair to say that maybe you let your personality get the best of you?" Julie suppressed a laugh.

"Maybe." Shawn shrugged "There's only one person I answer to, and it sure wasn't anyone in the house."

"As you know, all of your fellow house guests prepared a message for you... let's have a look at those now."

_This'll be good. I wonder how hypocritical they can be and still keep a straight face._

"If you're seeing this, then things didn't work out the way I intended." Erik's was the first video to play. "I assure you sir that I did not vote for you and I must say you have brought some excitement to the house. It's not going to be the same without you. I can't speak for the rest of them, but I'll miss you and I might be seeing you sooner than I expect."

"I hope you never see this." Johnny said "'Coz if you do, it means I'm going to need someone else to give me hair and wardrobe tips. I guess we can't always get what we want. Later."

"Better you than me." Jess stated "Although I was a little shocked that you were put in this predicament in the first place. Oh well, it's just a game, right? Love ya!"

Shawn tuned out the rest of them. Having to listen to their self-serving platitudes was really low on his to-do list and he really just wanted to disappear back into relative obscurity.

"Any surprises?" Shawn didn't realize that the video messages were done until Julie spoke.

"Meh." Shawn answered "Nothing that I couldn't have done without seeing."

"And thus we end eviction night number three on Big Brother 13. Join us next time as we crown a new Head of Household. What will happen then? But first, we leave you to spy on the house guests. I'm Julie Chen. Good night."

**...**

Eventually, his cravings overcame him and Tommy stepped out for a smoke. Jess also came outside, which surprised the man since he'd never seen Jess smoke.

"Something on your mind?" He lit a cigarette, cupping the flame in his jacket when a strong wind picked up, making waves in the hot tub. "Or have you decided to take up smoking? Or maybe you do smoke and no one knows about it..."

"Just needed some air." Jess replied "I voted for Shawn."

"Is this supposed to shock me?" Tommy answered "Six votes. I guessed that whatever resemblance to an all-girl alliance had gone out the door when Becky was eliminated last week. So did I, in case you are wondering..."

"I thought so..." They heard Erik's voice, who had come outside without either of them hearing. "I guess I know who I can trust."

"Erik, I..."

"We had a deal, remember?" Erik barked

"Actually, you had a deal with Shawn. I don't recall anyone else being consulted on it." Tommy remained calm. "I would think you'd be grateful that we took care of one of your commitments and you still came out smelling like roses."

Erik fumed. The game was still young enough that he needed support. Losing Tommy this early was not what he wanted, but at the rate things were going he might.

"I hope Jeff's ass was worth it." He said, breathing deeply to maintain his calm. Jess turned to Tom, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"You fucked Jeff?" She whispered

"I'm not gay." Tommy answered, then stubbed out his cigarette and went back into the house.

"He didn't answer my question." Jess answered. Erik shrugged, staring up at the sky. "He probably won't."

"There's nothing wrong with it, even if he did. If I was lonely, and there were only chicks around, I might do the same thing." Jess sighed, following Tommy inside.

Erik stayed outside just long enough to realize that the rumbling he heard was not his stomach. _Thunderstorms in Cali... that could be a lot of fun._

**...**

"Three down, ten to go." Cooper put a large black X through one of the pictures above his desk.

"We're ordering celebration pizzas... you in?" Mark shouted up the stairs.

Cooper's initial reaction was to tell him to fuck off, but pizza did sound good. He bounded down the stairs, two at a time, narrowly avoiding Spike.

"Stupid goat." He muttered "Dad, why isn't Spike in his pen?"

"You try making that goat do anything." James barked, putting his hand over the phone receiver. "I swear, your brother may not be real sharp when it comes to most things, but he definitely is the goat whisperer."

Mark shrugged.

"What are we celebrating?" Cooper asked

"Beats the fuck outta me. Your dad just said he wants to celebrate and you know how he gets when an idea gets into that head of his." Mark returned to his biker mag.

"It'll be here soon." James skipped into the room. "Let's celebrate!" From his words, he was starting to hit the sauce already.

"Okay." Cooper was always willing to do anything that involved the receipt of free booze. "Why are we celebrating?"

"Why?" James repeated "I think you of all people should know why."

Cooper went through his memory file. It wasn't Christmas, Easter, or Halloween, that was obvious and no one he knew was celebrating their birthday...

"This isn't the anniversary of you and Mark fucking, is it? Because that kind of celebration I can do without. I've seen enough of you two fucking to permanent scar me." Cooper stepped back, prepared to run if necessary.

"Like James needs an excuse to fuck me." Mark chuckled "But you're close."

"Yeah, Coop." James folded his arms, waiting for Cooper to figure it out. He might've stayed there all night if Cooper hadn't openly given up.

"C'mon dad, throw me a rope. I give."

"I'll give you a hint, kid. Where were you nine months ago?"

"On that weekend in Vegas you paid for to stop me from killing Connor... oh shit." Cooper ran back up the stairs. "Call me when the pizza gets here."

"Boy's gonna make a good wife. He's already forgotten his anniversary." Mark returned to his reading.

"Takes after you." James sighed

"I've never forgotten our anniversary." Mark huffed

"Only 'coz I won't let you bitch." James replied "C'mon Rosenberg, you know how crabby I get when my pizza is late."

**...**

**~Diary Room~**

Erik: It's a big day for me. It's my nine-month anniversary. That might not seem like something worth celebrating, but when you've had my luck with relationships, it's a lot. Cooper, I talked to the producers and there should be a present arriving at your dad's house some time tonight. I hope it's the right size.

**...**

"A present...? Dude!" Cooper didn't really care that he was talking to a computer.

"Uh, Cooper, you might want to get down here." James shouted

"Pizza already?" Cooper ran down the stairs, but celebratory pizza was not why James had called him. On the front steps, tied with a red ribbon, was Jared Leto, and the ribbon was all he was wearing.

"Holy shit balls." Cooper's eyes widened "Riky, I love you."

**TBC**


	15. Day Nineteen: New HOH in town!

**Day nineteen:**

The house guests walked out to the backyard and saw a long alley, at the end there were ten tin trash cans arranged in a triangle shape. There was also a rack that held helmets painted like bowling balls with each person's name on it. There was also a stage, with Connor upon it dressed as a pin.

"Haha! He's a pinhead!" Chris exclaimed.

Connor frowned.

"Are you really that blond that you forgot he kicked your ass a few days back? If you want another ass-kicking, by all means, go ahead, continue." Bella said.

"SILENCE YOU INFIDELS!" Connor yelled at them all. "TODAY, CON-MAN LAYS YOU ALL UPON A QUEST! It's called the human bowling ball!" Connor laughed evilly towards the end. For some reason, the past few days he'd been in a superhero play mode. Connor, with the help of Big Brother then proceeded to explain the rules.

"Just when you thought Big Brother couldn't get any dumber..." Erik snickered "Do we really have to do this?"

"SHUSH!" Connor shouted "OR I KILLS YOU!"

"Watch who you're talking to, Connor." Erik growled

"There is only one round. The person who knocks over the most trash cans wins. You can only use your head! Tommy, you're first."

After everyone got their helmets on, Tom took a few steps back, before running then sliding down the alley, but only knocking down two.

"Two for Tommy." Connor giggled, writing a sloppy number two next to his name on the score sheet. "Riky, you next."

"I pass." Erik stated "I am not doing this."

"C'mon, Erik, it's all in fun." Megan whispered. Erik's sudden attitude was beginning to drag them down.

"Fun, yeah right. Put a zero by my name Connor. I'm withdrawing from this." To make his point, he took his helmet and threw it over the fence. "If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room." He stomped inside and went to his bedroom.

"Whatever." Megan shrugged "It's his loss... who's next, Connor?"

"Uhms... Johnny." Connor seemed a little confused, but soon the game was back under way.

John tried the same as Tommy, but only knocked down one. It was very hard to control which way you slid on the lane. Jess went next, and did slightly better with three. Tigger and Bella both got four, Megan and Nooks five, and Chris once again embarrassed himself by getting one, and probably because it wasn't set properly. Jeff followed Megan's and Nooks' way of doing it. He went all the way to the other side of the yard and ran like hell before throwing himself down the alley. He knocked over six cans.

"JEFFY WON HOH! JEFFY WON! HE WON!" Connor jumped up and down with joy as he gave his key to the HOH room over to Jeff. The other gathered around, giving him congratulations, some more than others.

**...**

**~Diary Room~**

Megan: I'm so happy that Jeff finally won HOH. Maybe seeing his pictures will make him less lonely and easier to manipulate. I don't know what got into Erik though. Lately, he doesn't seem to want to be here. If he wants to leave, I say let him go. I just gotta do it the right way, of course...

Connor: It was fun being the boss, but I's glad it's over. Too many things to remember. Makes Con-man's head hurt and not in the fun ice cream way. I hopes that Jeff votes to get rid of the meanies just like me.

Tigger: Jeff as head of household. That's gonna make for some interesting decisions, that's for sure. I honestly don't trust him to run a bath by himself, much less the house. Yeah, now's when I make MY move.

Erik: ~stares at camera without saying a word for several moments~ The power is nice, but I am not gonna embarrass myself to get it. I've played along with your little games, and put up with the lack of a proper diet, but I draw the line at human bowling. Threaten me, evict me, I don't care any more. The money is not worth it.

Big Brother producer: If you want to leave, no one is forcing you to stay. You can pack your bags, say goodbye to the other players, and we'll have you on a flight back home in hours.

Erik: Did I say that? ~laughs~

**...**

As soon as he was allowed to, Jeff grabbed Tom's hand and literally dragged him upstairs into the HOH room.

"Nice." Tom whistled. The room had been redone to resemble something out of a Jackson Pollack painting. There was color everywhere, but his attention was quickly diverted to the photographs on the bedside table.

"That your brood?" Tom asked

"Yep." Jeff came over and stood beside Tom. "That's me and Draco." He pointed to the nearest one. "And that's me, Daddy, and Matty. They're the ones taking care of Draco while I'm here." He sighed suddenly.

"Hurts even more now that you have something visual, eh?" Tom guessed

"Mm-hmm." Jeff ran his fingers across his son's face. "He's not even a year old. He's too young to understand why daddy had to go away. Hopefully he's having fun with Grampa and Uncle Matt. Daddy misses you." He waved at the nearest camera, then pulled Tommy close for a kiss. "You gonna come up to my room tonight?" He whispered lustily.

"Maybe." Tom replied "But you probably don't want the little one to see much more of you kissing me. He might get confused."

"You think?" Despite that, Jeff went in for another kiss and Tom did not refuse him.

**...**

"Dada!" For his age, Draco was very smart. He seemed to understand what he was watching, and even squealed loudly when Jeff was announced the winner of the HOH competition. "Yay!" He bounced on Matt's lap, earning a small wince from the elder brother.

"Careful, little man." Matt moved him off to one side. "You're getting big for your age."

"Dada..." Draco waved his pudgy little hands at the screen when Jeff waved at him. "Ick!" He added, when he saw the kiss. "Dada. Ick. Unc." He repeated "Ick!"

"I saw, Draco. Daddy is just happy that he won." Matt replied. _I wish you'd wait until after dark to do that. Kid'll get all confused..._ "But I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Matt made a yawning noise.

"Seep?" Draco asked, wide-eyed. "kay."

"Okay. Say good-night to daddy." Matt waved "Say bye-bye!"

"Bye!" Draco made a kissing noise at the screen. "Dada bye!"

Matt changed Draco into his jammies and tucked him in with his freshly-cleaned monkey. "Night baby. " He kissed Draco's forehead.

"Night." Draco waved, but something in the movement caused Matt to stop and stare. Instead of a simple bye-bye wave, Draco had tucked his one finger under his thumb and it looked like a child's impression of version one.

Matt smiled and did the Hardy Gunz before closing the door, but leaving it open a crack in case Draco needed something during the night. He settled in front of the computer to watch "Big Brother After Dark". He knew Jeff's habit of jumping into relationships and wanted to see how far this thing with Tom was going to go.

_I hope you know what you're doing, little bro. If not for you, then for Draco._

**_..._**

"You gonna let the rest of us see your room?" Tigger stuck her head in the door. "The guys are wondering... is this a bad time?"

"Nah." Tom quickly let go of Jeff. "We were just looking at some pictures. Guy's got a real cute kid."

"Sure. Send them up."

Tom left to use the bathroom while the others had their turns to ooh and aah over Jeff's space for the week. He had more important things to do than listen to a bunch of women coo over some photos. He had to know where he stood with a certain power player and, if necessary, repair an alliance.

"You in there, crow-man?"

"Fuck off."

"I guess that's a yes." Tom didn't try to enter the bedroom until after he'd finished his bathroom break. Even then, Erik didn't seem at all pleased with the interruption.

"Jeff's showin' off his room, so when I didn't see your smiling face with the others, I figured you were still sulking."

"I am not sulking!" Erik sneered

"Sure seems like it to me." Tom answered "That drama earlier. The only thing you didn't do was say you were taking your ball and going home."

"I'm just tired that's all." Erik answered "I haven't been sleeping well at all."

"Nightmares?" Tom asked

"Yeah." Erik replied "If you add that with trying to anticipate what everyone is going to do in the game..."

"I got it." Tom nodded "You're not pissed about me and Jeff, are you? You seemed a little out there after Shawn got evicted."

"Not any more." Erik answered "You're playing the game and I appreciate that."

"And that's all it is." Tom stated "I don't want you thinking I've switched teams or something. In order for the Shawn eviction to work, I had to make sure that I... we had a solid replacement. I did it the way I did because that way, you'd still come out as a stand-up guy. No hard feelings?"

Tom extended his hand, hoping Erik would shake. He did, to his relief.

"So who do we want Jeff to nominate?" Erik asked

"I dunno yet. Gimme a day or two to work on Jeff and I'll get back to you." Tom answered "He's invited me to spend the night with him."

Erik winked. "Have fun, Casanova."

"Oh, I will..."

**...**

One by one, everyone departed Jeff's crib. What was left of the girls' alliance, plus Chris commandeered one of the couches.

"What are we gonna do?" Bella asked

"Hope for a miracle, I'd say." Chris responded glumly. "The power is firmly in their hands."

"I still wanna know who got to Connor." Jess demanded

"I still think it was either Erik or Tommy." Bella replied "I know it wasn't any of you."

Megan almost laughed. If they only knew...

"We had the game where we wanted and now, we're just waiting for them to pick us off? I don't fuckin' think so." Tigger stood up.

"Just how do you propose to change things?" Megan inquired, more for passing-on purposes as opposed to actually going along with it. "I mean, they have HOH..."

"I have a plan." Tigger announced "I'm not gonna say anything else until after the nominations in case one of you isn't what you claim to be." She glared at each of them before returning to their room for a nap. One by one, the others followed. A nap did seem like a good idea and in no time at all, they were all fast asleep.

**...**

**Night nineteen:**

Jeff was perched on his bed, chowing down on Starburst and watching the spy screen, particularly paying attention to the stairs that would lead to his room. He was hoping that Tommy was going to join him that night, but as the hours wore on, there was no sign of him. Of everyone else, there was plenty of traffic. It seemed like no one trusted anyone else in the house and they all wanted him to nominate someone different. Jess didn't like Connor, Connor thought Chris was a meanie, Chris wanted Erik gone, Erik didn't give a shit as long as it wasn't him... the list went on and on.

In fact, the only who hadn't come up to see him was his 'Tommers', but that wasn't entirely his fault. Connor had decided to spend his first night out of HOH by staying up as long as he could, and that meant that Tommy wasn't able to get out of his room. Even just using the toilet prompted several questions from Connor.

"Play wiff me!" Connor bounced on his bed.

"Connor, it's two in the morning. Don't you think you should get some sleep in case we have to do something important tomorrow? I'm sure the entire house doesn't appreciate being kept awake." Tommy covered his head with a pillow and tried to drown on the noise from the bouncing.

"Meanie! Bounce bounce bounce... yay! Bounce bounce bounce... yay! Bounce bounce bounce yay!" Connor was determined

"Why me?" Tom groaned "Of all the gin joints in the world, he gets stuck in this one..."

**...**

"Are you asleep?" John asked, listening to the noise from next door**.**

"Are you?" Erik retorted

"Stupid question." John replied "I know he's easy to control, but for the sake of our ability to get some rest, maybe we should talk to Jeff about putting him up for nomination."

"I did." Erik answered "Jeff didn't seem to enthused about the idea."

"Oh?"

"He called me a poopie-head and told me to get out!"

"Maybe he was just waiting for Tom " John rolled over.

"Maybe... so are you and Nooks gonna hook up once this is over?" Erik sat up.

"What? Me and Nooks... what! I mean, I don't think so..." John answered

"Why not?" Erik replied, "She seems like a fun girl to be around and don't tell me all that flirting is pure strategy. I can see right through you. You want to do some horizontal jogging with her."

"You're fuckin' crazy." John covered his head with a pillow, trying to drown out the noise from the next room.

"Am I? 'Night, Johnny." Erik smothered his laugh with his own pillow.

**...**

At four a.m., the house guests, some of whom had just fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion, were awakened by a siren blaring from the loud speakers.

"Emergency! All house guests into the back yard immediately! This is not a drill! You have one minute to get dressed!"

"What the hell?" Chris sat up with a start.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Jess rubbed her eyes.

"I don't think so." Bella added "Look."

To the house guests' horror, there was smoke wafting under the door.

**TBC**


	16. Day twenty: fire!

**Day 20, four-fifteen a.m.**

Crawling on their stomachs, the house guests managed to make it out to the backyard, where to their surprise, Jeff was waiting for them in full fireman's outfit. Some took the one minute as life or death several of them were still in their night clothes.

"What the hell?" Whether Tom's crankiness was caused by the lack of sleep, or the fact he was only in his boxer shorts was left to the other house guests to decide. "What the hell is going on?"

"Welcome house guests to 'Rescue: Big Brother'... this week's Have Not Competition." Jeff announced "Okay, guys, you can turn off the siren now."

The ear-splitting wail mercifully quieted.

"At four o'clock in the morning?" Erik grumbled, yawning and stretching. Nooks couldn't stop herself from staring at his upper body, dressed only in a white t-shirt that exposed his muscular arms and shoulders. "This better be good!"

Megan elbowed Nooks in the side. "Stop staring, you'll make Johnny jealous!"

"Here are the rules. You will divide into two teams of five. Each team will, one at a time, send a member into the Big Brother to rescue one of the ten 'victims'. Each victim has the name of a house guest and each person must find the victim with his or her own name on it. The first team to rescue their five wins the competition. The losers get the slop, plus America's vote which this week happens to be unsweetened apple sauce and octopus."

"Ewww." Connor wailed "Octopus is yucky and it has too many testicles."

Jess giggled. "That's tentacles, Connor."

Connor frowned. "But what if it's a boy octopus?"

Jeff smiled. "Good question, Con-man."

"Don't encourage him." Jess retorted

"Everyone come forward and select a card from this bag. The five reds will be on one team and the five blues will be on the other. Did I mention you also have to wear the fireman's outfit?"

"No!" The other house guests replied in unison.

"Choose up sides and get dressed. Then we'll begin."

Each player drew their team assignments. Team Red was Tommy, Chris, Erik, Jess, and Bella. Team Blue was Connor, Johnny, Nooks, Megan, and Tigger.

"Ready, set, go!" Jeff started the competition by ringing on a large fire bell.

Tommy and Johnny raced back into the house. The smoke that had earlier wafted through was now thicker, forcing them to belly-crawl throughout the house, looking for their rescuees. Tommy found his first and snaked his way back outside. Johnny got lost in the bitch-cave.

He tagged Jess, who reentered the house. She found a dummy right away, but it wasn't the right one. It was Bella's. Making a mental note as to where it was, she crawled around the living room, looking all over. The next dummy she came across was Johnny's, then second later, she saw Johnny scrambling out of the girls' bedroom. She almost laughed when she saw that he tangled himself up and was wearing a bra on his head.

"This sucks." He said "I can't find my dummy."

"I haven't seen it either." Jess lied and went back in the same direction from which Johnny had come. "Good luck." She accidentally inhaled some of the 'smoke' and coughed.

Eventually Johnny found what he was looking for, and glared back at the girls' bed room, where Jess was either looking real hard or sleeping. "Liar." He mouthed. Hoping to make up a lot of time, he stood and ran out the patio door and tagged Nooks.

Nooks ran inside and immediately tripped over the coffee table. "Goddammit!" She yelled, clutching her hurt shin. "Stupid coffee table!"

Connor heard the scream from outside. "Someone got an owie!" He giggled.

"Team Red is ahead two to one." Jeff announced when Jess returned a moment later. She tagged Chris to go in.

"Your dummy is against the wall leading to the diary room." She whispered to Bella.

"Thanks."

Nooks had found hers and was hobbling out the door with it when she lost her balance and fell into the hot tub. Connor started laughing.

"Not nice, Connor." Tigger scolded him. He stuck his tongue out.

"Someone get over here so I can tag you." Nooks barked, but did not get out of the water. It actually made her sore leg feel better.

Megan accepted the tag and ran inside. It was getting easier to locate the trapped victims with each exchange as most of the smoke was being wafted out the open door. Both she and Chris emerged within seconds of each other and tagged Bella and Tigger to go inside. Bella knew where to go and was back out with hers in mere seconds. She tagged Erik for the win.

"Here we go!" Erik took a deep breath and ran inside. Respirators were not part of the costume, so all the players were avoiding taking deep breaths while upright. Erik had another idea. He stooped down just below the smoke line to take one last deep breath. When he stood, he immediately put his sunglasses on. They cut the haze rather nicely and he was able to see the entire house clearly. What he couldn't see was his dummy, but he was able to eliminate a lot of places where it wasn't.

"First stop, kitchen!" He ran as far back as he could, then dropped to his stomach and started a methodical crawl around.

...

"Red team needs one... blue team still needs two." Jeff stated "If Erik comes out before Tigger and Connor, the Blue team will be on slop for the week."

"Ewww! That's mean!" Connor did not like the idea of eating the yucky food. "C'mon Tigger, if I hasta eat the yucky food, Imma hate you forever and ever and ever and I'll sic Spike on you and he'll eat you up..."

"Connor, relax, it's just a game." Nooks said, relaxing in the the hot tub. "The slop isn't that bad..."

"Pfft!" Connor continued to rant at Tigger, even thought she was unable to hear it.

...

"Found it." Tigger had checked everywhere imaginable and finally her quest had come to an end in the bathroom. It was in the tub. Using the fireman's carry, she ran outside and dropped hers beside her team mates'. "Go Connor go!" She tagged in the last member of the team.

Connor ran inside and immediately panicked when he couldn't see anything. "Daddy!" he shouted inadvertently, then curled up in a ball. "I's scared! I don't want to become like Uncle Glenn!"

Erik heard Connor scream from the bedroom he was investigating. Part of him felt sorry for the young man and wanted to help him, but most of him did not want to let his team down or eat slop for the week, not that he would. Another week of water did not bother him at all.

"You okay, Con-man?" He shouted

"Where is you Riky? I wanna go home!" Connor wailed "I don't like this!"

"It's okay. You're not gonna get hurt. Stay where you are and keep talking." Like it was a real fire, Erik followed Connor's voice until he located the terrified young man.

"It's not real, Connor. It's just like Santa..."

"Sandy Claws is real!" Connor interrupted "He comes and takes everyone's presents. I know 'coz I seen him!"

"So have I." Erik answered

"You has?" Connor squinted at him. "Liar! If you had, he would've killed you."

"I outran the fat fuck." Erik stated "You think some old guy with an axe can catch me? Ha ha ha... anyway, we'll talk later. Do you want to work together?"

"But we're not on the same team." Connor replied "It's mean."

"Not if we don't have to eat the yucky food." Erik replied "This is what we'll do..."

...

"C'mon, Erik..." Tommy shouted

"Go Connor!" Nooks cheered

"Whoever comes out first wins for their team." Jeff said "Will be Erik or Connor... tune in next week!"

"Next week! I am not waiting out here in a fireman's raincoat and my bra and panties for a week!" Megan scowled "And I am unanimous in this!"

"I think I see someone!" Chris said

"Who is it?" "Is it Connor?" "It had better be Erik!"

"It's gonna be close. I see two people." Jeff said solemnly.

The chatter stopped and everyone watched and waited. They saw two forms running through the fog, then both Erik and Connor crashed through the doorway and collapsed on the ground, sucking in huge breaths of fresh air. Each of them had one arm securely around their dummy.

"Wow!" Tommy whispered

"Who won?" Nooks asked. Everyone looked at Jeff for confirmation.

"Uhhh... that was too close for me to tell." Jeff shrugged "I guess it's a tie. Everyone becomes a Have for the week!"

"Well, that was fun." Erik gasped. "Does that mean we can go back to bed now?"

"As soon as Big Brother gets the smoke out." Jeff giggled

"And how long will that take?" Tom yawned loudly. "I was having a nice dream when I was awakened."

"Was I in it?" Jeff giggled

"I'll tell you later." Tom replied "In bed." This drew stares from the other players, but nothing more.

Once the smoke cleared, the house guests staggered back into bed. All except Tom, who climbed up the stairs to the HOH room with Jeff.

"I am so fuckin' tired." Tom could barely see straight. Between the sex with Jeff, and Connor being loud, he had at most, two hours of sleep each of the past three nights and it was taking a toll.

"Shhh..." Jeff led Tom into the room and pushed him down to the bed. "We're gonna get all nice and cocooned in and sleep as long as we want."

"Cocooned?"Tom asked

"Look." Jeff pointed to the bed, the blankets of which had been tucked in on all sides, leaving only one way in. "It's all warm and cozy... c'mon."

"Who am I to argue?" Tom stripped out of the fireman's clothing and stared. "But how am I supposed to get inside?"

"Like this." Jeff, wearing only a pair of boxers, shimmied his way under the covers, which were a lot bigger than the bed. "Now get in here!"

Tom shrugged and climbed in. It was indeed nice and warm, almost too warm, but he enjoyed the feeling of sinking into the bed.

"Now what?" He asked, still not sure where the cocoon fit into this.

"This is where it gets tricky. We have to tuck the top blanket in at the top." Jeff said

"How do we do that?" Tom looked at the blanket in question.

"Imma start over here and work my way to you." Jeff explained

"Leave me the tough part." Tom joked, watching Jeff encase them in softness. It was tricky, but eventually they were, as Tom's mom used to say, snug as a bug in a rug.

"This is nice." Jeff curled up against Tom. "So soft and warm."

"Mmm..." Tom was already sliding into dreamland. "I'm gonna fall asleep any second." He opened one eye.

"I know. You need it." Jeff purred "Can I ask you one thing first?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Jeff asked

"What do you mean do I love you?" It took a second for Tom to formulate the correct strategic answer. "Of course I love you. Why would you even ask that?"

"I dunno." Jeff snuggled tighter against Tom. "I guess I'm used to people just using me for stuff."

Tom bit his tongue. _Careful, or he'll see right through you._ "Do you think that I fucked you just to get you to help me vote Shawn out? Is that what I'm getting here?"

"Well, did you?"

"If say no, will you take my word for it?" Tom couldn't stop staring into Jeff's eyes. There was something about looking into them that reminded him of a lake near his home. It was calm, peaceful, and shimmering with color.

"Yeah." Jeff sighed

"Then no, I am not using you for your cock and mouth. I don't know your past all that well, and I'm not sure that I really want to get into it, but I am not that kind of person." Tom sighed "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okies." Jeff closed his eyes and his heavy breathing soon told Tom that he'd drifted off to sleep. Tom stared at the underside of the blanket for a moment before he also drifted off. _Gotta be careful around Jeff. Gotta watch what I say. Gotta..._

**TBC**

**A/N: Due to Nooks being reassigned somewhere in Washington, this story will be on temporary hiatus until we work out how we are going to conquer the geography problem. We, or in the worst-case, I will return at some point! -Rratedauthor-**


	17. Day 21 and 22: We got issues!

"Easy, lover, it's all over now." Mark reassured James. "It was all a set-up. It's not like he was ever in any danger."

James growled, his fears unquenched. He didn't know which was worse, witnessing Connor panic like that, knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, or seeing Erik come to his son's aid. The more he got to know him, and what the TV chose to show didn't do a whole lot for character development, the less he was happy that Cooper had chosen to fall in love with him. The whole Jared Leto on the front porch tied up in a pretty bow was pretty funny, even James had to admit.

"You know how I feel about the boys." James glared at Mark. "Helplessness is not something I enjoy."

"I am quite aware of that." A brief flashback to the Wolfe-saga creased Mark's brow. "But it's all over now. Wanna get some 'za?"

"Read my mind, dead man. Cooper... pizza!"

"Why you can't order it without acting like a total jackass is beyond me." Mark sighed, nestling into James' arms.

"You fell in love with that total jackass, remember." James replied

"I know..." Mark closed his eyes. "Wake me up when it gets here."

...

**Day 21:**

For the first time since the first week, no one in the house was required to eat the slop. To celebrate, the house guests decided to cool a pot luck dinner. Everyone made something different, with the exception of Connor who grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and planted it in the middle of the table.

"I'm done!" He announced proudly.

"I guess that takes care of dessert." Jess said to Tigger, both of them elbows deep in peeling potatoes.

"Connor, Sweetie, why don't you leave the ice cream in the freezer until we need it." Nooks said "We don't want it to get all melty, do we?"

"You're still gonna eat it, right?" Connor looked at those in the kitchen, mistrustfully.

"Of course." Johnny said from where he was carving up a slab of beef. "Wouldn't miss dessert for the world... now if only our distinguished HOH and his boy-toy would pleasure us with their company, all would be perfect in the Big Brother House."

"Yeah, where are the two lovebirds anyway?" Chris asked "I haven't seen much of them all day."

"Do ya really have to ask?" Bella giggled over the ginormous salad she was making.

"I gets!" Connor ran up the stairs and started banging on the door. "Tom and Jeff, stop playing with each other's icky parts and come down and help make dinner!"

From the outside, where Erik was firing up the barbecue, he smiled at Megan. "It's a good thing we don't have neighbors."

"Yeah." She answered

"Could you go see what's taking the steaks so long?" Erik asked "The grill is ready, all we need is something to grill."

Megan walked inside just to see Jeff and Tom come down the stairs, a familiar object in Jeff's hands.

"Sorry, guys..." he said "House meeting."

...

"We finally get to sit down to a nice group meal, and instead we have to deal with this?" Erik wasn't pleased, as was the rest of the competitors. "Couldn't those idiots have waited?"

"Sorry." Jeff apologized. "By now, if you don't know what's going on, it's not worth me explaining it again. Key comes out, you're safe... no key, no safeness. Here we go."

"Tom, you're safe."

Bella snickered. "Wow Jeff, that's a real surprise."

Jeff stuck his tongue out. "Bitch." He said

Tom removed the next key. "Megan, you're safe."

Bella, Tigger, and Jess looked nervously at each other.

"Nooks, you're safe." Megan removed the next key.

"That's a relief. Johnny you're safe." Nooks smiled

Johnny stood and pulled the next key out of the box. "Bella, you're safe."

"It's about time." Bella retorted

"Bitch." Jeff repeated "I knew I shoulda put you up for eviction."

"Tigger, you're safe."

When Tigger removed the next key, Jess', the mood changed drastically. The girls' assumption to what Jeff was going to do went right out the window. Chris, Erik, and Connor remained.

"One key left." Jeff announced solemnly.

Tigger pulled it out and looked at it. "Erik, you're safe!"

Erik raised his eyebrow. From his hours of strategy, Tom knew exactly what that meant. It was his "you fucked up" expression.

"Chris and Connor, I have put you two up for nomination. Chris, I just don't like your attitude. You rub people the wrong way sometimes and plus, I don't really think you're trying to fit in."

Chris shrugged.

"And Connor, this was a hard decision. But this is based on what I heard during the Have Not competition. You don't seem to enjoy being here as much. That finishes the nomination ceremony."

"And probably ruins dinner as well." Erik pushed his chair back. "Thanks a lot, mofo's."

...

Dinner wasn't ruined, but the conversation wasn't nearly as animated as it might have been. The only drama was at the end, when Connor refused to allow Jeff to share his 'dessert'.

"Meanie!" He shouted, serving huge portions of cookies and cream ice cream to everyone else.

Jeff sulked in his chair. "Connor, come on, it's just a game."

Connor growled at him. "No! Infidels don't get to share!"

"You tell him, Con-man." Chris interrupted

"Fine." Jeff took a pack of Starburst from his pocket and ate them noisily. "I don't like that kind anyway."

After the dinner dishes had been cleared away, the house settled down for the evening. The various cliques split off and the topic of discussion was the day's nominees.

"We can take control back." Jess led off.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Chris asked "I'm getting sick of being fed to the wolves."

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass, they wouldn't." Jess replied

"Talk to the hand." Chris dismissed her.

Chris and Jess continued to glare at each other, until they were interrupted by Tigger. "Can we please get back to how you plan to do this?"

"It's easy. There are eight votes, and all we need is to swing one of the other four and it's bye-bye Mr. Boom Boom."

Across the room, Megan took it all in. _That's what you think._

...

By the hot tub, another group, consisting of Tom, Erik, Johnny, and Nooks, were letting the night air wash over them.

Connor was playing with Frank while there was still light, and the others were enjoying various beverages.

"We're tight on this Chris thing, right?" Erik kept one eye on the patio door and the other on Connor. He'd already tried to climb the fence once that day.

"Of course. Unless he wins veto." Nooks blatantly stated that which none of them wanted to see happen.

"Don't even think that." Tom whispered "I don't wanna think about another week stuck here with him."

"If that happens, we just hope Jeff sticks to the plan." Johnny shrugged, his arms wrapped snuggly around Nooks.

"Yeah. Speaking of our HOH, where is he?" Nooks asked "I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Probably upstairs, pigging out on something." Erik shrugged "He's not important right now. What is important is that our house rock star is the next one to go."

...

"Mmz." Draco snuggled into Matt's arms, his monkey in one hand and his thumb securely stuck in his mouth. "Mmph."

"Draco, you know Uncle Matt can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full." Matt smiled. Draco seemed to at least acknowledge Matt because he immediately took his thumb out. "'ook!"

Matt looked at what Draco was pointing at.

"I see. It looks like Dada got his letter from us." Matt replied

"Us? Yay!" Draco clapped his hands with excitement. "Dada! Love Dada!" In his excitement, the monkey ended up on the floor.

"I know you do." Matt leaned over to pick up the cherished toy before Lizzie jumped on it. It had already happened once and trying to get Lizzie to stop mothering the stuffed toy was not easy. "Five more minutes, then it's bath time."

"Baff?" Draco asked

"Y'know, splashy splashy." Matt made exaggerated water noises. He felt like a total fool for doing it, but that came with the territory. "Pssshhhhhh!"

Draco nodded. "Baff." He stated, then turned his head back to the computer screen. "Dada."

...

Jeff had been tempted to open the letter from Matt when he first got HOH, but he waited for just the right moment. Tonight was it. He felt bad about having to put Connor up, but he hoped that the house would see the nomination for what it was... a decoy to make sure that Chris went home.

"Dear Jeff," he read "I would ask how you're doing, but I've been watching the live feed as often as I can, but between dealing with Draco and other stuff, it's been tough. By the way, don't you think you should've told Jarrett what you were planning? He sounded surprised when I told him. Anyway, that's between you and he."

"Oopsies." Jeff giggled "My bad."

"We're happy to see that you are taking this thing as seriously as you are, but I'm worried about what you're doing with Tom..."

"Blah, blah, blah." Jeff scanned through the rest of Matt's rant. There was an unnatural obsession with Matt concerning the people he chose to get romantic with.

"I'll wrap this up 'coz Draco's getting cranky. You know we all love you, even Beth though some days I wish you'd never put your dick inside her, and we wish you well. Bring it home bro and let the Hardy party begin!

"Love Matt, and Draco... P.S. MATTHEW (all caps) says hi!"

At the bottom was a big red hand print.

Jeff held the letter to his chest. He felt all warm inside and that warmth was going to drive him to win.

...

**Night 21:**

After the strange hours of the past two days, almost no one stayed up real late that night. For the first time in a few days, Tom did not sleep in the HOH room with Jeff. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was starting to get a little concerned that the other house guests may start to feel a bit resentful toward the extra luxuries he was receiving.

"Night Con-man." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Tommy, why does Jeffy hate me so much?" Connor asked "Why is he such a meanie to me?"

_Not now, kid, I just wanna sleep. _Tom had spent half the day justifying Jeff's nominees to the rest of the alliance. He did not want to spend the rest of the night doing it to Connor.

Tom tried to pretend he was already asleep, but that didn't work. Connor did not like being ignored, so he did what he usually did to get attention. He jumped on Tommy and started hitting him.

"Ow!" Tom yelled "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You were ignoring me!" Connor crossed his arms and looked angry. "That was..."

"I know... mean." Tom rubbed the side of his head. "Do that again and you'll see just how mean I can be."

Connor stayed quiet for a minute. "Well?" He finally broke the silence.

"Well what?" Tom groaned "And why aren't you back in your own bed?"

"I likes it here." Connor announced "And you haven't said why Jeff is mean to poor, poor, Connor."

"How should I know?" Tom wanted to yell, but waking up the rest of the house.

"'Coz you and Jeff love each other and lovers tell each other everything." Connor answered

"Listen Lawson, I am going to explain this to you only once so sit there and say nothing, okay?"

Connor nodded.

"Jeff hates Chris. Jeff wants Chris gone. The only way to make sure that Chris is leaving is to put him up against someone the house likes. That is you." Tom explained "Now go to sleep and next time we talk strategy, either play with Frank afterward, or bring him to the meeting."

Connor seemed to accept the response, but with the last name of Lawson it wasn't clear.

Once more, Tom closed his eyes, and mercifully sleep came quickly.

...

**Day 22:**

Even without a clock, some members of the house seemed to wake up at the same time every day. And that someone was usually Nooks, which usually meant Connor was up soon after to help with breakfast, which also meant another morning of Cinnamon french toast.

"Not that I'm complaining..." Tigger said

"But..." Tom interrupted

"But tomorrow I'd like something different for breakfast. Not that they're bad, they're just getting boring."

"Boring?" Nooks looked like she was going to cry. "You saying my food is boring?"

"After three weeks of the same thing, I'd like a change." Now that she'd stuck her foot in her mouth, Tigger was having a hard time removing it. "How about you take tomorrow off and let me make the morning meal?"

Nooks agreed, although she didn't seem happy about it.

On the other side of the table, Bella and Jess shared a worried look with the other. Their idea to get the majority involved trying to get Nooks to vote with the rest of the womenfolk, but after Tigger's insensitivity toward her cooking, that seemed very unlikely.

...

~Diary Room:~

Nooks: I hate Tigger. I slave my ass off making breakfast for her and this is the thanks I get. If Connor or Chris wins veto, I'm gonna get Jeff to nominate you instead!

Tigger: Talk about self-esteem issues. Hell, you'd think I said she was fat or something. I just voiced the opinion of the majority of the house. Three weeks of the same thing for breakfast is enough. This isn't Survivor. We've got food and we might as well use it.

Erik: Just when I think I have the alliance lines figured out, something happens. This time, I'm not worried, though. The girls are self-destructing right in front of my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if the final five were all dudes. More power to me!

...

After the breakfast clean-up, there wasn't much to do except sit around and let it settle. Until Jeff stepped out of the diary room.

"Okay peeps, Big Brother wants us in the back yard. It's veto competition and this one is gonna be a killer." He said

With many groans, the house guests went outside. They saw a series of buckets, ramps, and barrels full of water scattered across the lawn.

"Oh boy..." Johnny muttered

**TBC**


	18. Day 23: Bombshell!

**Day 22:**

The house guests stood there like spectators at a car wreck until someone finally spoke.

"What's all this happy crappy?" Erik demanded

"I'm glad you asked." Jeff replied "For this week's Power of Veto competition, Big Brother has devised a game that will test your balance, speed, and endurance."

"Sex on a trampoline?" Johnny asked

Nooks giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Sounds like fun to me."

"Here are the rules. When I say go, each house guest will race up the ramp to the barrel at the top. There they will fill their cup, race back down and deposit the contents into this smaller bucket. The first house guest to fill their bucket to the line will win Veto." Jeff explained

"Sounds like fun..." Tom snorted, making Megan and Jess giggle. "although I'd rather have a coke bottle shoved somewhere." This made Jeff start to laugh.

Erik looked over at his alliance-mate. "Coke bottle, huh?" Tom shrugged.

"Everyone, take a position and wait for my signal."

Their was a little jostling as the house guests vied for position.

"Stop pushing. Each station is exactly the same." Jeff said when Nooks and Chris both went for the same stand.

"Nooks just wants to be close to Johnny." Connor tattled "Nooksy and Johnny sitting in a tree..."

Nooks and John looked at each other, smiled, then to everyone's shock and surprise kissed.

"Ewww... stop it! That's icky!" Connor covered his eyes.

"A little more exciting than the veto competition, eh?" Erik elbowed Tom in the ribs.

"A little." Tom replied

"Ahem! I didn't put on this silly outfit to watch the two of you make out." Jeff tapped his foot impatiently.

Reluctantly, they separated mouths.

"Ready?"

The players nodded.

"Set..."

Nooks cast one last look at the guy she'd just been kissing, then...

"Go!"

The house guests ran up to their respective barrels and discovered that the ramp was very steep and the cup was very small.

"I've had espressos that were served in larger cups." Bella complained "This will take forever."

...

~diary room~

Tom: All the guessing about Nooks and Johnny is over. I still can't see where the romance is, but it just solidifies my alliance a bit more...

John: I can't believe Nooks kissed me! Take that, Melina! I got a new babe and one that doesn't scream as loud... I hope.

Tigger: Watching Nooks and John suck face like that made my day. The only problem is that they've put targets on their backs. I didn't trust Nooks for the all-girl thing, but now that she's made her bed, I can't wait until she has to lay in it.

Connor: Why do people hafta do that all the time? It's bad enough when Daddy and Marky do it, or Riky and Cooper, or Spike and Snoopy. I's have to get Con-man to keep them apart before they gang up on all of us... whoosh!

...

"Spike and Snoopy?" Mark looked at James.

"Goat's too stupid to know any better. C'mon Marky, you should know that by now."

On cue, Spike ran into the living room and immediately ran into a wall.

"I rest my case." James said over the goat's painful bleating and Mark's uncontrollable laughing.

...

It didn't take forever to complete, but it sure seemed like it to the competing players. Ten minutes in, Erik was out of breath from all the running.

"I knew I should've done more cardio." He panted "Martial arts does nothing for endurance."

Tom shrugged. He'd found that by running up the sides of the ramp instead of the middle, it took less effort.

"Keep it up. You're all neck and neck." Jeff shouted

"If this was any other competition, I'd have dropped out a long time ago." Erik groaned

"Gonna quit again?" Chris taunted

"Fuck, no." Erik winked "Gotta make sure you get voted out tomorrow. Can't do that if you win."

"We'll see." Erik's words seemed to drive Chris and he doubled, then tripled, his pace.

Tom shook his head at Erik in a 'see what you've done' gesture. "Whatever." Erik rolled his eyes.

...

~diary room~

Tigger: How the hell have we let Tom and Erik control the game for this long? I mean, they're putting it out there, basically daring someone to do something. Someone has got to do something and soon or those two will take over the entire game and once that happens, goodbye final two.

Tom:...if Nooks can convince me that she and Chris are solid, maybe I can make a move with this veto. Can Jeff be as easily manipulated as people keep telling me? We'll find out soon enough.

...

"The winner is Bella!"

By less than half a cup, Bella had won the coveted Veto power.

"The victory dance aside, that's the worst thing that could've happened." Erik slammed his cup into the ground, shattering it.

"Does that count Chris... oh." Tom was about to give a smart-assed reply when he saw Bella jump into Chris' arms.

"Oh is right." Erik walked back inside, purposely avoiding the happy couple, Tom following close behind.

"I know what I need to do, right?" Tom stated

"Work your magic, man." Erik answered "Looks like Chris is off the block and Connor has to stick around for a little while longer."

Tom nodded.

~diary room~

Bella: Finally, I won something important!

Tigger: Finally, bella won something important. Now we don't have to hear her complain about how she never wins anything!

Connor: I's wishes that Frank didn't come around when I hasta do these things. I don't gets to play with him much anymore. But Bella nice... maybe she helps me? If not, she a meanie like Coopy Poopy! Nyah nyah nyah!

Jeff: I have never been so confused in my life. Tommy has an idea if Bella does use Veto, but I dunno if I wanna do it!

Erik: It's already at the point where the eliminations are getting tougher. I thought it was going to be easy voting people out, but things always seem easier on TV.

**Day 23:**

"Veto ceremony." Jeff announced

"You had to know that was coming." Tom answered, noticing the evil glare Erik gave Jeff.

"It don't make it any fuckin' easier." Erik replied "I wish just for once, they wouldn't interrupt my cigarette break."

"Why don't you just smoke in the house? The place has pretty good ventilation."

"And we'll see how far that gets me." Erik responded "Half the people in this house are just looking for an excuse to vote me out."

"And the other half wants to fuck you silly." Tom snickered

"Don't I wish... actually, I don't." Erik quickly covered his ass in case his boyfriend was watching.

"C'mon you two. The cameras are rolling." Jess stuck her head out the door to berate the two men.

Obediently, they followed her back inside. Everyone else was already seated, waiting anxiously.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Erik said "Based on that little display after Veto, we pretty much figured out that you're gonna pull Chris off the block."

"We did?" Tom asked "I mean, we did."

"I won veto... Yay me!" Bella took her place of honor. "So, Chris and Connor, can you tell me why I should use it to replace you?"

Connor thought about it for a minute. "Uhmz... 'coz you're not a meanie and you like me and stuff?"

"Okay." Bella seemed a little surprised by his reply. "What about you, Chris?"

Chris sighed. "You should replace me because it would just piss a lot of people off. Since the first eviction, this entire house has, at one point or another, tried to eliminate me. What better way to keep everyone on their toes than to keep me here? Face it, without me to make all your lives interesting, this game would be as boring as Candyland..."

"Candyland is not boring!" Connor shouted "Infidel!"

Chris glared at the young Lawson, who stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Thank-you both, but I have come to a decision... actually, I made this decision a long time ago, but it was just fun to make you both squirm. I am going to use my Veto power and I am going to save Chris."

Several mouths opened, but the owners of the mouths were too shocked to say anything.

"Jeff, the floor is yours. Name your replacement."

Jeff stared at the remaining available players, unable to come to a decision. Bella had not only won the veto, but further screwed up his plans by removing the sure vote-getter at the following night's elimination ceremony. "Ummm..." He stammered "I choose..."

Everyone waited, their anxiety building with each passing minute, but Jeff could not make up his mind.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Hardy. Grow a set and nominate someone!" Erik shouted

Jeff turned and glared. "Shut up, Draven... I'll make up my damn mind when I'm good and ready!"

"When will that be? Sometime next year? You do know they want to do Big Brother 14 before then, right?" Erik shook his head.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Jeff screamed "I nominate you!"

The house went stone cold silent.

"The seat is all yours." Chris stood. "Don't worry, I kept it warm for you."

Still keeping his cool facade, Erik sat down next to Connor. It was hard to tell who was more shocked... Erik, Connor, the rest of the house, or Jeff.

"I guess we're done." Johnny finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence that followed Chris' statement.

"Yeah." Jeff ran up the stairs to his HOH room and slammed the door.

Erik looked at Connor. "Either way, Cooper's not gonna be happy about this!"

Connor looked into Erik's face. "Riky, I's scared." He said softly.

"Scared? Why?"

"I don't want you to go."

"We can't always get what we want in life... even if your last name is Lawson." Erik ruffled his hair.

~diary room~

Tom: I am shocked. I always knew Erik's tendency to run off at the mouth could get him into trouble, but that was, well, shocking. ~pause~ Have I mentioned how shocked I am? Now I am really in a spot.

Erik: It's actually a good thing that Jeff put me up. It shows the whole house just how emotionally-driven he is. Everyone can now use that against him. I just wish I'd thought of that earlier.

Megan: Could someone explain to me what the holy fuck just happened out there? Did Jeff really nominate Erik in a fit of anger or was I imagining it?

Connor: It's not fair! Jeff is a meanie poopy head! I hate him now and I hope he gets run over by a bus or eaten by a crocodile or pushed off a cliff. ~cackles~

Jeff: I fucked up... I really fucked up this time. Dammit, why can't I do anything right?

...

"Dada oops?" Draco looked at Matt, confused.

"Yeah. I think Dada made a big oops!" Matt replied, amazed at his nephew's ability to grasp what had just happened.

"Oops! Oops!" Draco clapped his hands. That was his new word for the day.

"Uh huh." Matt nodded "You hungry?"

"Oops!" Draco smiled, playfully patting Matt on the mouth.

"I guess that means yes." Matt carried him down to the kitchen, Draco oopsing every couple steps.

...

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Cooper moaned, staring at the computer. "Someone tell me that Twink didn't just put my boyfriend up against my brother."

Unfortunately, there was no one within hearing distance to answer him.

"Yeah, that's it... this was all some really fucked-up trip." Cooper nodded "I'll just go downstairs and everything will be back to normal."

Cooper walked down the main staircase. As he reached the bottom, he overheard his fathers' conversations.

"You watch this crap more than I do." Mark said

"That has nothing to do with it." James replied "I am good at three things. Understanding what goes through the minds of people on reality TV shows is not one of them. I just hope Cooper hasn't..."

"Hasn't what?" Cooper stepped into view. Of all the things in the world that pissed him off, being talked about behind his back ranked right at the top of the list.

"Son, we were..." Mark tried to explain, but Cooper interrupted him.

"I know what you were doing." Cooper replied rudely. "And who says I even give a shit!"

"If you don't, why are you down here arguing?" James cut right through his son's lines.

"I'm not arguing!" Cooper shouted

"What would you call it then?" Mark interjected

"Stay out of this, Deadman!" Cooper shouted louder. "I'm going out!"

Without another word, he stormed out of the house. The other two heard the sound of a motorcycle rev up.

"That boy of yours has issues." James replied

...

After the drama of the Power of Veto ceremony wore down, the house gradually returned to an even mood. Jess, Bella, and Tigger were ecstatic, Chris, Megan, Johnny, and Nooks were still a little dazed, Tommy was pissed off (no big surprise), Connor was running around screaming "Meanie!" at anyone who would listen, and Erik was remarkably calm. Jeff was MIA. He hadn't been seen since barricading himself in the HOH room. He missed dinner, didn't make an appearance when the house decided to get completely bombed after, and was still nowhere to be found when many of the house guests staggered off to their bedrooms to pass out. The last three drinkers were Erik (as usual), Tom (who was barely conscious), and Johnny.

"Still no sign of Jeff?" Erik slurred

"I was gonna get him when I went for the beerses, but I forgots." Tom mumbled "I sleeps now."

"Not out here, you don't." Johnny replied "There are more thunderstorms on the way."

"Oh." Tom closed his eyes. "Y'means I hasta get up?"

"Let me help you." John offered

"Okies." Tom held out his arms like a child wanting a hug.

"You coming too?" John asked

"Soon as I clear my head." Erik answered

"If you're not inside by the time I put Tom to bed, I'll come back and get you." John walked Tom back inside.

"Whatever." Erik sat down on a nearby chaise. It was eerily calm; maybe that's why Johnny had been predicting more bad weather almost since the moment everyone had come outside to drink.

...

Walking the drunk Tom back to his room wasn't the easiest thing to do, mostly because he kept banging into stuff, then giggling and making shushing noises to Johnny like he was the responsible one.

They passed the stairs leading up to the HOH room and Tom suddenly looked in that direction. Johnny understood what he was thinking about.

"Upstairs or down?" He asked

Tom thought about it. "No stairs." He moaned "Tummy doesn't want stairs."

"Okay then." As quietly as he could, Johnny deposited Tom onto his bed, then quickly went back outside to get Erik.

"Looks like it's just you and me... another beer?" The look Erik gave his empty bottle was almost anger-based.

"Sure, but not out here." Johnny answered

"You still thinking it's gonna rain or some shit?" Erik asked "It's a beautiful night..."

Right then, a jagged fork of lightning cut across the sky, followed by a huge crash of thunder. Both John and Erik were visibly startled.

"Beautiful night, huh?" John held the door to the house open. Reluctantly, Erik went inside. John followed and almost to the second he got the door closed, a loud hiss told them the rain had come.

"Maybe I should start listening to you more?" Erik smiled, although it seemed a little insincere.

"Considering you may be gone tomorrow, it might be a bit late for that." John shrugged

"Eh, maybe. You still staying awake?" Erik asked

"Storms scare me." John admitted sheepishly. "And everyone else is passed out."

"Grab a couple beers and I'll meet you in the living room." Erik said, looking up. "I got something I need to do."

John knew what he meant and, even though his mind told him it was a bad idea, he let Erik go.

Climbing the stairs, Erik wondered if Jeff was even awake, and if he was, would he be willing to talk? At the door, he paused, that unanswered question rattling through his mind.

_You may not have another chance... better do it now._

Erik knocked on the door. "Jeff, can we talk?"

**TBC**

**Tell your friends, tell your enemies, tell your neighbors, tell everyone you know... WE ARE BACK!**


	19. Day 24: Eviction number 4, part one

**Day 24:**

The house was an emotional wreck going into the live show. The unthinkable had occurred. Connor was up against Erik for the right to remain and that had completely shattered the alliance that Tom and Erik had worked so hard to put together. Once his massive hangover had subsided, Tom had tried to do some damage control, but he quickly came to the conclusion that the house would rather deal with Connor's quirks than Erik's.

"House guests, please assemble in the living room. We are live in five minutes." The omniscient voice of BB immediately silenced all conversations.

"You know what to do, right?" Erik packed his last few items of clothing into his suitcase and straightened his tie. He was dressed in the identical clothing he'd arrived in.

"Yeah." Tom sighed "Take this to the end, although I don't see how..."

"I know you and Jeff are still tight. Lock in Nooks, Johnny, and Connor and you're going to the final five..."

"Easier said than done." Tom was torn in half. "Tell me again why you didn't try to save yourself?"

Erik shrugged, throwing his pack over his shoulder. "Trust me when I tell you that I have my reasons..." _My future in-laws would skin me alive, for one. I just hope Coop doesn't hold a grudge as long as his dads..._

No one spoke another word. It was almost like a funeral atmosphere. All that was missing was someone playing "Comfortably Numb" on the electric guitar and it would be complete. As Erik sat down, he saw that Connor was still visibly upset. Erik had spent the earlier part of the day trying to convince Connor that everything was going to be alright, but the young man refused to believe him.

"Don't worry," he whispered "you're not going anywhere."

The storm that had hit the night before was still causing havoc in the area. This added to the tension of the day.

"But what...?" Connor asked

"They like you a lot more than they like me..." Erik was interrupted by BB's voice again.

"One minute, house guests."

"It's show time." Johnny whispered

...

"Good evening and welcome to the fourth live eviction show of Big Brother 13." Julie greeted the live audience. "In a shocking development, it's Connor versus Erik tonight; two of the house's biggest personalities going against each other. Let's go inside the house and talk to the two nominees. Hello, house guests..."

The usual gusto with which the players greeted Julie was lacking tonight.

"Erik, Connor, one of you will be leaving tonight. What are your thoughts going into tonight's live vote?"

Connor was silent; totally out of character for him. Erik was not so reserved.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say that what has happened over the past few days hasn't changed the game as much as some people would think. All it's done has shown that some people in the house go on their emotions a lot more than others. Whether it will cost those players the game remains to be seen." Erik replied

"You sound like you're expecting to be the one leaving tonight." Julie stated

"If I don't leave, I will be totally shocked." Erik replied "Since day one, I've been playing the game based on my read of people and I think I've got most of the players figured out. Call it manipulation, or whatever, it's how I rock. In fact, if the vote is even close would be strange."

"Anything to add Connor?" Julie asked

"I's don't want Erik to go bye-byes!" Connor shouted "Jeff is stupid for what he did and he should be kicked out."

As if Jeff didn't feel bad enough already. He rested his head against Tom's shoulder, earning an affectionate pat from his 'lover'.

"Unfortunately, the rules don't allow people to be kicked out for that." Julie replied

"Well, rules are stupid!" Connor sulked "My daddy says rules are only for nice people!"

"Anyway, good luck tonight and we'll check back with you later." Facing the live audience, of which Cooper was one of them, Julie sensed tonight was going to be one of the more interesting evictions. Since the controversy surrounding Will Mega in the first season, the evictions had, for the most part, been routine. "But first, as usual, the house guests cast their votes in secret in the diary room. Let's check in as the first three votes..."

~diary room~

Megan: I guess this wasn't a dream, after all. I can't vote for Connor, no matter how much he annoys me, so that only leaves me with one option. If I said you hadn't made this game more interesting, I'd be lying. Unfortunately, my vote is for Erik.

Tigger: It gives me a certain amount of satisfaction to be able to cast this vote to evict Erik. Of everyone in the house, I think you and I have gotten to know each other the least. Whether it was by choice or design, I don't know and I really don't care. You leaving is going to be the best thing that can happen to me. Good luck on the outside, but if I know you, you won't need it.

Johnny: The only way I can hope to go any further in this game is to keep the alliance together. So, after a lot of thought, I am voting for Connor simply because I can't trust him. I can't trust Erik, either, but at least he makes decisions based on rational thinking, not emotion.

...

In the audience, Cooper watched with the rest of the fans, wondering if the body of the kid he'd stolen the ticket from was hidden well enough.

_I offered to give him five hundred for it. Serves the asshole right for not taking the offer._ Cooper stared at the rest of the crowd, wondering if he was going to lose control when the voting results were announced.

...

"What the fuck's gotten into that kid of yours?" Mark shouted "He's at the live show, for God's sake!"

"As you are so fond of pointing out to me, he's your kid and did you really expect him to sit here and watch. Dammit Marky-Mark, sometimes I really wonder about you." James answered "Now shush... that Nooks chick is voting."

~diary room~

Nooks: As the only official female in an all-male alliance, I guess it is up to me to take the reins once this is all over. It's time for me to make the move I've been wanting to do for almost three weeks, even though I am a bit sad about it. I vote to evict Erik only because Connor will be a lot easier to manipulate once he's gone.

Tom: Dammit, Erik, you really know how to screw up a good thing. As my mom used to say, if you can't say something constructive, then don't say anything. I wish my mom was still alive, I'd have her slap you around a bit for making this so damn difficult. Even so, I can't vote for you on the hope that the rest of the house sees that it is a better idea to keep you around. I vote to evict Connor and hope that it works out.

Bella: Erik goes bye-bye this week, next week Tom, and Chris will blindly do whatever I tell him. Damn, I feel like Wade Barrett and me likey very much! I'm voting to get rid of Erik and that's the bottom line 'coz Bella said so!

...

"Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? Find out when Big Brother returns right after this."

Cooper anxiously fidgeted in his seat. The fangirls sitting on his left were giggling over how hot Erik was and whispering about what they'd like to do to him.

"I hate to break it to you bitches, but I know Erik doesn't go for girls." Cooper grinned viciously.

"Cockblocker." One of them sniffed. "That video call was a fake, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, you're just saying that." The other one pouted.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Cooper winked, kissing his fingers and holding them up to an imaginary computer screen. "Or maybe you're dumber than my little brother?"

Both girls' mouths formed an O-shape. Cooper found that hilarious. He leaned back; he was now enjoying the show. Nothing like fucking with peoples' minds to get himself back on track.

...

"All the votes are in. Let's go back into the house and announce the results." Julie turned to the screen. "House guests, just a reminder that once the votes are read, the decision is final. The evicted house guest will have just a few minutes to say good-bye, and leave the Big Brother house."

Erik was already halfway out of his chair by the time Julie finished her speech.

"By a vote of six to two, Erik... you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

"No!" Connor shouted, "Imma leave... you stay Riky!" He grabbed Erik around the middle in a bear hug.

"A little help here!" Riky gasped. For a kid, Connor sure had a lot of strength.

"Sweetie, come here." Nooks stated

"Imma no wanna!"

"Connor, you hafta be a big boy now, remember?" Nooks said

"No!" Connor shouted, refusing to let Riky go, or even take a full breath. "You're all mean!"

It looked hopeless until Tom whispered "Once Riky's gone, we'll have some beer... just us guys, how's that?" in Connor's ear.

"Beers? Okies Tommy I loves you now." Connor broke his death grip of Erik and latched onto Tom in the same way.

Mouthing a thank-you, Erik quickly left the house before Connor realized what had just happened. He sprinted across the open courtyard to the sound stage where the live audience was waiting.

"Welcome Erik, have a seat."

Once the glare from the studio lights stop blinding him, Erik noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Concealing his surprise rather well, he thought, he took the 'seat of losers' next to host Chen.

"Surprised to be here?" She immediately asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erik answered "It all depends on how you look at things." Even in defeat, he was his usual cryptic self.

"I see. Do you feel that the way you played the game contributed to your downfall?"

"Not really. I went into this with a definite plan and that was to control the house as much as I could. I didn't count on the girls forming a bond right away, or that the only person I could really trust was Tom, but at least I wasn't the first to go, right?" Erik looked right at Cooper, hoping for some reaction.

"True. What about the outburst at the last Veto meeting?"

_You really want to go into that? Fine..._

Erik took a deep breath. "It was a combination of a lot of things. Jeff was really starting to piss me off, relying on everyone else to play his game instead of doing things for himself. I guess I underestimated him. I still don't think he has a snowball's chance of winning, but who knows?"

"You formed a very tight alliance with Tom the first night..."

"Once I saw how he controlled some of the weaker players in the game, I knew I needed him by my side. I wanted a good cop-bad cop thing with me and him, but I guess his priorities were elsewhere." Erik shrugged, shifting positions slightly. There was something in his right back pocket that was painfully pressing into his butt cheek.

"Who do you think is going to win now that you're out of the picture?" Julie asked

"It's anyone's game. You've got several tight groups left. I think the next HOH will set the tone for the rest of the season. It'll probably go down to either the girls plus Chris, or what's left of my crew." Erik shrugged

"One last question... what now?"

"I dunno, really. I honestly hadn't made too many plans beyond the game, except for one small matter, but I can take care of that now since he's actually in the audience. Do you mind?"

"The floor is yours." Julie had been briefed that Erik's boyfriend was in attendance and had structured her interview in case he was leaving to allow for some sort of reunion.

"Cooper, would you come down here? It'll probably sound a lot better if I don't have to shout across the hall." Erik waved

Cooper hesitated; he was a little reluctant to appear on camera just in case the wrong person or persons was watching, but after a little prodding from Erik, he finally joined his boyfriend on stage.

"I know this isn't how we planned to do it, and it would've been easier had I won the half-million, but the days I spent in the house made me refocus my priorities. You are top on my list and I want to keep it that way." Erik went down on one knee, removing the box from his pocket. The audience gasped in anticipation, and even Cooper had a shocked expression on his face. "Cooper Benjamin Lawson, will you marry me?"

"Holy sh... I mean, are you serious?"

"You mean more to me than half a million dollars." Erik showed him the ring. "I just wanted you to know that."

Cooper was speechless and that was rare. That quickly turned to the awareness that everyone was also quiet and they were staring at him.

"I dunno, really. You know me and you know my luck with failed relationships..."

"You know what I want, Coop... I want your loving and I want your revenge. If we get caught in a bad romance, we'll work it out. I know that much." Erik's knee was starting to throb from the wooden floor, but he was determined to stay down there all night if he had to.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"If I wasn't, would I be doing this?" Erik was beginning to believe he'd made another big mistake.

"No, you probably wouldn't." Cooper sighed

"Then that's a yes?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Yes." Cooper said "Now get your ass off that floor."

Erik jumped to his feet and sloppily kissed Cooper, not caring about the worldwide audience getting an eyeful of a private moment.

"We'll be right back."

**TBC**


	20. Day 24: Eviction number 4, part two

"Welcome back to Big Brother, the live eviction ceremony. I'm joined by Erik, the fourth evictee from the Big Brother house, as well as Cooper, his now-fiancee..."

All it had taken was a few whispered nothings in Cooper's ear and he was more than willing to join Erik on-stage for the latter part of the interview.

"As you know, the house guests taped farewell messages for you. Let's have a look at those now."

"I can't wait to hear what Connor has to say." Erik muttered

"If you're seeing this, then I guess what you were saying is true." Tom was the first to appear. "We coulda done so much more if you'd only been able to keep that temper of yours in check. I'm gonna try to win it for you, regardless. Who knows, after all this is done, you can come out to L.A. and we'll have a real celebration."

"Hiya Riky..." Nooks was next. "You're a great game player and fun to be around, but I couldn't vote for Connor. Good luck and I see ya later."

"Jeff stinks." That was Connor. "He's even more of a meanie poopy-head than Coopy Poopy! But don't worry, I talked to Con-man and we're gonna win this game and then I gives you some money signs like you did for me, okies?"

Erik smiled. Cooper tried hard not to let the nickname get to him, but he sure wanted to run into the house and teach Connor a lesson. He waited patiently for the rest of the messages to run, making rude comments in his head the entire time.

"Now that the half a million dollars is out of reach, what are your plans?" Julie asked

Erik was thankful that she hadn't asked what he'd thought of the messages.

"Back to life, back to my reality." Erik answered "Looks like I got me a weddin' to plan."

"Congratulations again and we'll see you at the finale." Julie turned to face the camera. "Let's rejoin the house as they prepare for their next Head of Household competition."

...

"And here we go again." Johnny sighed. He really did not want to get off the couch, especially with the nice warm body of Nooks snuggled up beside him. "Just when I was getting all cozy."

Bella walked by, rolling her eyes at the love pair.

"House guests... welcome to Big Brother, Fear Factor style." Jeff announced when all were gathered. "This challenge is very simple. Whoever can eat the most will win Head of Household."

Megan and Tigger both turned a little green at the prospect.

"Some of the rounds will be timed, some will simply be a matter of getting the item down. You must keep the food down, but once you show me an empty mouth and I say you're good, if it comes back up you're okay. Big Brother has provided a bucket for you just in case." Jeff said "Boy am I glad I'm not in this one. Round one... competitors, remove the domes."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jess exclaimed when she saw what was to be consumed.

"This is a thousand-year-old egg." Jeff explained "There is no time limit on this round... get it down and you move on. You will also notice there is a glass of water beside each of you. You may only drink after your mouth is clear. Begin."

Nine faces looked at the egg with varying expressions of disgust and nausea. "Here goes." Johnny stuffed the entire egg in his mouth and began to eat.

"That's gross! Don't expect me to kiss ya anytime soon." Nooks looked at her egg, wondering how something that was supposedly one thousand years old could not be toxic. "Oh well, if I die, I leave everything to my dog Jeffu." She took a tentative bite of her egg. "Bleech!"

"Can't we have, like, an airband competition, or some shit that I might have half a chance at winning?" Chris had yet to even touch his egg and he didn't look like he was going to.

"Don't blame me." Jeff replied "I don't make the rules."

Despite all the complaining, everyone managed to eat their egg.

"Okay, round two." Jeff distributed a new set of covered items. "This is a timed round. You must finish within five minutes or you are out. Reveal."

More groans.

"Chicken feet, huh?" Tom looked a little surprised. "I guess it could be worse."

"Ready... set... go!"

Nine mouths chomped down on the raw feet.

Bella took one bite and immediately reached for her bucket. "Nasty!"

"Bella is out." Jeff nodded wisely. "You have four minutes left."

Bella seemed more than happy to chug her water and sit off to the side, her bucket nearby just in case.

"Three minutes." Jeff looked at his stopwatch.

"Done!" Tom announced

"Open."

Tom stuck his tongue out for final say.

"You're good."

Tom beamed happily. "If you guys want to all drop out, that's fine with me."

Jess did not want Tom to win, and neither did Chris. Both of them immediately started eating at twice the speed.

...

"Since when does Connor eat anything other than cookies and ice cream?" Mark asked

James looked sick. "Marky, can we please not talk about food right now?"

"Cooper's marriage leave a bad taste in your mouth or was it that thousand year old egg?" Mark laughed when James bolted out of his chair and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna pay for that..."

...

Tommy, Chris, Jess, Connor, and Tigger had all completed the course within the time limit.

"Next round... and this one should be easy for most of you... bull penis."

"Dude, that is so wrong." Tom broke out laughing.

"This time, only the first four to finish will advance." Jeff said "And go!"

Tom looked at the cock in front of him, then at Jeff, then back at the cock. "Oh well, it's not like I got any street cred any more." He took a big bite out of the meat. Many of the male viewers immediately cupped themselves protectively.

...

"Well, whattaya know... dude likes the cock!" Shannon giggled

"Does that surprise you?" Shane responded "Y'know his family, after all."

Shannon shrugged. "Pass the popcorn, 'Cane."

"I don't see how you can eat watching stuff like this." Shane was getting a little queasy, but he could not take his gaze from the screen.

Shannon returned Shane's comment with another shrug. Shane dropped the subject, hoping the competition would be over before his own lunch returned.

...

"Next round." Jeff stated. Tommy, Connor, Jess, and Tigger all returned his gaze. Chris had been unable to finish his meal. "Just get it down."

On each plate was a gigantic black scorpion.

"You don't have to eat the pincers, but the rest is good. Whenever you're ready, you may eat."

After breaking off the end parts, Tom devoured the top half of his scorpion in one bite. He chewed only once before swallowing it, then doing the same to the rest. The others looked at him with amazement.

"What?" He played innocent. "I've eaten scorpion before."

The other three did also finish, but not nearly as fast.

"I'm impressed. I figured we'd be watching multiple vomit fountains by now." Jeff said "Next course... only the first two of you to finish will advance to the final round."

"Can't wait to see what's next!" Jess said, being totally sarcastic.

"Twenty fish eyeballs." Jeff stated, distributing plates to the remaining competitors.

"Doesn't it just gross you out when your dinner looks back at you?" Jess giggled

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy!" Connor also giggled obnoxiously. Was it mentioned that the fish eyes in question were still in the heads of their respective fish? "Imma eat you up."

"Begin!"

Before the word was barely out of Jeff's mouth, Tom had de-eyed several of the fish, placing the eyeballs off to one side for later consumption.

Connor continued to giggle as he stuffed fish eye after fish eye in his mouth.

"You don't have to eat them all at once." Jeff announced

Connor smiled back, the fish eyes glistening in his mouth. "Kee-runch!" He chomped down, oozing juice all over his mouth and chin.

"Oh, that's... that's... yerp!" Jess barely found her bucket before the previous courses came back. Tigger was right behind her.

"Looks like those two are out. It's down to Connor and Tommy."

"Do we still hafta finish?" Tommy stared at Connor's face, and it did make his own stomach heave but he kept it down. Eventually.

"Yep." Jeff nodded wisely.

As much as he did not really want to eat the optical parts of ten rather ugly-looking fish, he did not want Connor to be HOH for a second time. He needed to control the game for the next round to ensure that the right people were put up for nomination.

"Oh well... bottoms up." He tilted the plateful into his mouth and let them slid down his throat to join the rest of the mishmash of barely edible foodstuffs. He finished at about the same time as Connor, but without the obnoxiously loud chomping noises made by the young man.

"Tommy and Connor are in the final round. First one to get this last item down wins Head of Household. Are you both ready?"

"What could be worse than chewing on bull peepee, fish eyes, and scorpions?" Tom shrugged. Moments later, he wished he hadn't asked.

"Final course. Good luck." Jeff removed the silver domes with a flourish.

"What the fuck? That's not edible!" Tom took two steps back.

"Yes it is. That is butad, flown directly in from southeast Asia."

"Well, fly it back." Tom grimaced "Those things are still alive!"

"That's how the locals enjoy it." Jeff answered "Connor doesn't have a problem with it."

Connor was playing with the five live beetle larvae in front of him.

_I don't think Connor has a clue half the time. _"Well, let's do this before I pull an Erik and do something that gets me voted out of the house."

"Ready... set... go!"

Tom shovelled the grubs into his mouth and bit down. They exploded into a brown mess in his mouth. Suprisingly, it tasted a little like raw shrimp. One look over at Connor and Tom knew he had it in the bag. He hadn't even started eating, but was still letting them crawl up his arm.

"Done!" Tom swallowed and opened his mouth for inspection.

"Congratulations to our new HoH."

"We're done?" Tom took a sip of the water beside him.

"Yes... here you are." Jeff handed him the key to the room.

"Cool... I'll be right back." He sprinted into the house and ran to the main bathroom. Tom leaned over the toilet and let everything he'd just eaten come right back up. Five used grubs, fish eyes, scorpion parts, and all the rest left his system with one very satisfying blurf!

"Better out than in." Tom wiped his mouth. He really felt better off without all that stuff inside him. He quickly brushed his teeth and rejoined the rest of the house.

"Congratulations." Jeff patted Tom on the back.

"Thanks." Tom half-assedly replied, unsure if Jeff was sincere in his congrats or just trying to atone for getting Erik booted out of the house.

"Imma stay with you tonight?" Jeff whispered

"Not tonight. " Tom answered "I'd really like to get one decent night's sleep in this house. It is impossible trying to sleep anywhere within a ten foot radius of Connor. He's really loud."

"Am not!" Connor shouted "I is not loud! NOT NOT NOT!"

"Okies." Jeff pouted "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Tom ruffled Jeff's hair, dyed a lovely shade of purple for the day. "If it's okay with the rest of you, I'll show you my room tomorrow. Today has been tiring, to say the least."

Nods of agreement from the other guests.

"Cool." Just like that, Tom grabbed his bag and entered his new room for the week. The room was totally devoid of a lot of the personal touches other house guests had enjoyed. In fact, the only thing that looked different was a single photograph on the side table of Tom and a woman walking through the snow.

"Well Mom, hopefully this time I can make you proud of me."


	21. Day 25, 26, and 2 7: Stuff Happens

Day 25:

Tom paced his HOH room. There was something off about the day, but he could not put his finger on it. The more he thought about it, and tried to figure out what exactly it was and what he could do about it, the more unnerved he became.

"Ridiculous." He muttered, reaching for his food basket. Other than the photo of his adoptive mom, there were no personal touches to the room. But he'd still gotten his food basket, and several empty bags that had once contained Cool Ranch chips were scattered across his floor.

"Thomas, you gotta think for once. Erik ain't here to do it for you."

He cast an eye at the spy screen briefly, but there was nothing even there to hold his interest.

Sighing loudly, he grabbed his chips and decided that maybe what he needed was to be around people, even if he couldn't stand half of them.

He found Nooks and Megan in the hot tub, but after a few moments of idle chatter, he found his mind going blank again.

"Nominations bothering you?" Nooks asked

"Nah," Tom shoved a mouthful of chips into his mouth. "I haven't even thought about it yet. It just been one of those days. I almost wish I'd stayed in bed."

Megan giggled.

"Yeah, sure babe." Tom understood the joke. "He's been too busy playing with Connor and Frank." After he'd turned down Jeff's offer to sleep together, they hadn't spoken one word, not even over Nooks' delicious breakfast. Jeff was truly being an enigma, and Tom hated it.

"We were gonna ask you what you thought about bringing Chris back into our little group?" Nooks asked "But maybe later."

Tom's right eye twitched, a sign of shock. "Go on." Maybe some game talk would help cure his funk.

~diary room~

Nooks: With the leader of our happy little group gone, it's time for me to make another move. Ten of us left, so I need at least four votes to keep the power. My alliance with Johnny and Connor is strong, so all I need is one more person and believe it or not, I think Chris might be useful. All I need is to find some way to convince him that the girls don't have his back.

Johnny: Nooks has this crazy idea that I can convince Chris to join our fatal four-way alliance. I'd like to know why she's even thinking like this since for all we know Tom's gonna nominate Chris in a coupla days.

Bella: Now that the first of the power players is gone, thank-you Jeff for being so easily manipulated, it's time for the kliq to knock off their next victim. Don't think that we don't know what you've been doing, because we have been watching.

Connor: Me sad. Frank sad too. Jeff is a meanie stinky poopy-head still and I no like him anymore! Nooksy says that me and her and Johnny are still in an alliance, but I think she likes Johnny better. Owie, my head hurts. Daddy says I shouldn't think much 'coz I's not good at it. I goes now... byes!

...

While Nooks and Megan were doing all the talking, trying to convince Tom that bringing Chris into their alliance was a good idea, an alliance that he felt he was losing all control over, Johnny was already trying to work his magic on Chris.

"Got a moment?"

Chris was on one of the couches, trying to write lyrics for a song he had in his head.

"Sure." Chris tossed his pad aside, "I can't find anything to rhyme with belt sander right now, so what's up?"

John looked from side to side. "Not here... my room." He whispered

"Oh...kay." Chris shrugged, following John and wondering why he was being so secretive.

Johnny sat cross-legged on the bed, while Chris took up a much more casual posture.

"Now that the master manipulator is gone, I'm sure you know that the girls don't need you any more."

This was news to Chris.

"I dunno what you're selling, but I ain't buying it." Chris looked ready to cut the meeting real short.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when you leave this week. Tom is gonna put you up and unless you can pull another miracle out of your ass, it'll be bye-bye Mr. Rock-star." Johnny smirked

"Keep dreaming."

"We've already turned Megan." Johnny stated

"What?" Chris stopped in mid-step. "Now I know you're full of shit."

"Think about it, man. Why do you think we weren't all that concerned about saving Erik last week. Fuck, it really wouldn't have been that hard to vote Connor out." Johnny grinned.

"Say I believe you. What's to stop me from going to the girls and ratting you, Megan, and the rest of the house out?"

"Very simple. I have six, and the most you'll have is four. Assuming that one of you manages to win Power of Veto this week, we still got enough options to ensure one of the four goes home." Johnny answered "But it's your choice. You do seem to enjoy being put on the eviction block."

Chris fumed. He had no idea if Johnny was telling the truth, but if he was then an alliance with the power team seemed to be the only way to save his sorry ass. At least for one week. "What proof do I have that you won't throw me to the wolves, even if I do agree?"

"Unfortunately, all you have is my word." Johnny stated "Maybe I can get Nooks to apologize for the onions in the underwear trick?"

Chris nodded.

"Good man." Johnny smiled, getting up to leave. As he walked past Chris, he gave him a quick grope for good measure. "I'm glad I didn't have to resort to plan B."

"What was... oh." Chris answered

...

Day 26:

"Have we even considered talking to our not-so-esteemed Head of Household?" Jess, Tigger, and Bella were having their own strategy conference.

"Pfft." Tigger exhaled "Tom's been on a downward spiral since yesterday."

"All the more reason to get inside his head a little more." Bella answered "We have to make out next move this round while everything's in a state of flux."

"What do we do now? If Megan isn't as trustable as you now seem to think..."

"We still have Chris under our thumb." Bella stated "We just gotta keep playing the fear card."

Chris had other plans, but he wasn't really sure why he was even considering them. The girls' had protected him without fail since early on, but as the number of players decreased, so did the value of their protection. Maybe it was time to start playing the game for himself.

"You in there, Johnny?" Chris knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second." John finished applying glitter to his abs. Nooks liked it when he covered himself with glitter.

Chris tapped his foot impatiently while he waited. The moment he heard the door click, he shouldered his way in, relocking the door behind.

"So, what is so important that it couldn't wait until I finished?" Johnny asked

Chris stared straight ahead. "I need to know that if I join with whoever is in your alliance, that I am not going to be used as a sacrificial goat here."

"You have my word... or is that not good enough?" Johnny asked

"Convince me." Chris sneered

"And how would you like me to do that?" Johnny smiled, running his fingers through his bedazzled abdominal muscles.

"Well... you did say that...

"Are you saying that plan B might need to come into play?" Johnny smirked. Just that facial expression was enough to make Chris' knees wobble.

"Hey!" A very loud obnoxious banging startled both of them. "Lemme in!"

"Connor." Both of them said "What a cockblocker." Chris sighed

"Don't worry about it. If you still need, uhm, reassurance, you know where I am sleeping." Johnny opened the door. "Can't you see we're busy in here?"

"So? You nots the only peoples in this house." Connor folded his arms and huffed.

"I'll catch you later." Chris sidestepped around Connor. "Behave, you!"

Connor stuck his tongue out. "Meanie!"

"Bathroom's yours."

Connor just stood there. "What were you and Chris gonna do?"

Johnny swallowed nervously. "We were just talking."

"About what? You were talking about me, weren't you?" Connor pouted "You don't like Connor any more... nobody likes Connor!" This started a full-on tantrum.

_Where the hell is Nooks when I need her?_

"I didn't say that. Connor, everyone likes you... Connor!" Johnny tried to quiet him down with just words, but when that didn't work, he panicked. That's the only explanation he could come up with to explain why he kissed Connor.

Connor proceed to punch JoMo.

"No one does that but my big brother!" Connor screamed. Johnny's face hurt and agreed Connor could throw a punch, but he also decided, what the hell? He kissed Connor again, but this time adding his tongue and pressing Connor up against the wall, grinding against him.

"Stop you Meanie!" Connor put his head on Johnny shoulders, moaning as JoMo's hand went inside of his pants

"You just need to relax, Con-man" John began to suck on Connor's neck while pumping Connor's throttle faster. Connor began to thrust into JoMo's hand.

"Johnny….you meanie... oh God…."

"Shhhh it's okay Connor, just let go sweetie, I got you." A few more hard, firm pumps and Connnor was sent over the edge, coming hard, then slumping against Johnny. John held Connor close to his chest as they both slid to the floor; cuddling Con-man who had a mighty day. A few minutes later found Johnny tucking Connor into his bed.

"Night Connor." He whispered "Someone does love you."

...

"Tell me I didn't see what I just thought I saw." James yelled at the television, forgetting it was three in the morning where he was, and he was alone in the den. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Mark's muffled voice came from upstairs. "It's three a.m. and you're not in bed with me... why is that?"

"Because I just saw Connor get a handjob from a total stranger." James yelled

He waited, wondering if that would get any reaction from his lover. A minute or so later, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I may be half-asleep, but my ears still work." Mark rubbed his eyes. "Did I hear you say you just watched your son get masturbated?"

"Geez, Marky, when you put it that way, you make me sound like a perv." James answered

"That's 'coz you are a perv. Now shut off the damn TV and get into bed." Mark yawned "Or am I spending another night with Lizard?"

"The fuck you are."

Mark and James turned at the new voice.

"Cooper? Do you realize what time it is?" James clucked disapprovingly.

"Save it Dad, I'm old enough to keep my own hours." Cooper retorted

"Yeah, Pops." A second voice chimed in. "He's old enough."

"Who asked you?" James stared at Erik, who, like Cooper, was drunk bordering on comatose.

"Uh... he did?" Erik giggled, pointing at Mark.

"So where the hell have you two been?" He really didn't care what they'd been up to unless it involved killing.

"Celebrating," Cooper stifled a burp. "and now we're gonna go celebrate in my room. Upstairs, Riky."

"Yessir."

"And keep your deadman's hands off Lizard." Cooper waved his hand at Mark, and almost fell over in the process. "I don't wanna have to sterilize him."

"Maybe you should." Erik snickered "If Marky gets lonely, you might have a batch of half-man, half-Lizards roaming the street."

James turned beet-red. Only Mark prevented him from going after his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Chill the fuck out. It's not like you've never said something real stupid when you're drunk."

"But I can back it up. That boy's a lightweight." James glared at the back of Erik's head as it disappeared from view.

"Let's get to bed before those two wake up the entire house. We'll talk about Connor in the morning." Mark wanted to get at least one more barrier between himself and James and the newly-engaged couple. Any sex involving Cooper was usually loud, obnoxious, and drawn out.

...

Day 27, five a.m.

Connor woke up, feeling sorta like he usually did after Cooper finished with him, but without the cuts and scratches he normally had. It took a while for him to remember everything, but when he did, the blood went straight to his penis, making him hard.

"Johnny?" Connor whispered

No reply from his sleeping roommate. Even though Connor now liked Johnny a little bit, that was no excuse for ignoring him, even if he was asleep.

"Johnny!" Connor shouted a little louder.

"Hmm... Connor, it's too early." Johnny answered, covering himself with the warm blankets.

"No it isn't." Connor sat up and crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want now that you woken me, and possibly half the house, up?" Johnny also sat, letting the covers fall to his waist.

"Uh... y-you remembers when you d-did stuff to me? Yesterday?" Connor stuttered a little, but it was probably due to the coolness of the early morning.

"Yeah, sorta, why?" Johnny lied. He'd relived those fleeting moments many times during the night.

"I liked it." Connor answered "You don't hurt me like Cooper."

"I try not to... wait a minute, you mean Cooper as in your brother Cooper?" Once the info registered, John shuddered

"Yeahs." Connor sighed

"But he's your brother. I mean, brothers shouldn't do that to each other." The more he learned about Connor's family, the less he wanted to be stuck in the same house with him.

"Daddy says that if two people love each other, it doesn't matter. Even if he is a meanie sometimes?"

"Who? Connor or your father... on second thought, I don't really want to know." John plopped onto the bed, and pulled the blankets up to his neck. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Okies." Connor answered and went right back to sleep. John's mind turned for several minutes before he too drifted off.

...

9:00 a.m.

The house was brought to life courtesy of Big Brother.

"House Guests, please report to the back yard."

This was accompanied by the usual grumbling and scrambling to dress. In the backyard, Tom was lounging in a chair, cigarette dangling from his lips. Behind him was a large ball pit, and three buckets.

"Welcome to this week's Have-Not competition. For one team, it is literally gonna be the pits."

TBC


	22. Day 28: Nomination Ceremony!

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…  
well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson  
and I also own Nooks aka me! We didn't get paid to make this story.**

**Note from Nooks: I would like to take a moment and apologize for the absence of the updates.  
I, Nooks, take full blame for how long it is taking to finish this story.  
I went away a month after starting this story and I was gone for 17 months.  
Now I am back and me and RRatedauthor are plotting and planning on  
finishing this story by the end of this summer!  
Thank you for your patients! ENJOY!**

* * *

Once Tom saw that he had the attention of the entire house, he explained the weekly Have-Not competition.

"It's very simple." He said "To my right is a pit with 3000 rubber balls in either red, blue, or yellow. On my go, one person from each team will run up the ramp, dive in, and grab as many of their team-colored balls as they can. They will then climb out, run over to the counter, and drop them into their hopper. The first team to get all one thousand of their balls in will be the Haves for the week. The rest of you are shit outta luck. America's choice for your extra rations will be head cheese and liver."

"Blah." Nooks groaned

"We'll draw for teams and colors and then the fun will begin. One last thing, if a ball drops onto the grass, it is out of play and goes back into the pit." Tom said "Now choose up sides and let the fun begin."

The teams were divided into red: Connor, Jess, and Tigger, blue: Chris, Jeff, and Bella and yellow, Johnny, Nooks, and Megan.

"House guests ready?" Tom moved his chair to get a better glimpse of the action.

"Yeah." They chorused

"Then go!"

With much screaming, Jess, Bella, and Nooks took off for their teams. Up the ramp, down the slide and into the ball pit they went.

"I played in one of these at Chuck E. Cheese once, yes I did!" Connor clapped his hands. "But the meanie kids made me leave. They said I was too big for toys!"

Tom watched from his lounge chair. It was not going to be a quick competition, he had personally seen to it by mixing up the balls really well. As he watched the first three players stagger across the yard with their arm full of balls, he laughed silently.

...

"Aren't you glad that you're not still in the house, having to do that?" Cooper asked

"A little bit. Half a mill would've been nice. We could've had that Vegas wedding we'd wanted."

Cooper shrugged. "Meh. As long as I got you, I don't care."

"Aweh." Erik smiled "Is my little Coopykins getting all emo on me?"

Cooper playfully punched Erik in the bicep. "No, but I'll go postal if you call me Coopykins one more time. That's worse than Coopy Poopy."

~diary room~

Nooks: head cheese? What exactly is head cheese? When I heard that, and liver, was the only real food for the week, I knew we had to win the competition.

Connor: I hates the yucky food even more than I hates infidels! But I likes Johnny... he doesn't hurt me when he touches my no-no parts! Not like you, Coopy Poopy!

...

Ten minutes later, the competitors were still going at it. Red had over 800 balls, yellow just under 700 and blue was bringing up the rear at 650.

Tom kept an eye on the tote boards as well as the grass for any stray balls that happened to fall out. The closer the teams got to completion, the harder it was going to get to finding the last few balls.

"Nine hundred and seven for red. Yellow has seven hundred and eighty-seven and blue has seven hundred and twelve. You're all still in it." Tom shouted "And if you need more incentive, my nominees are gonna be two of the have-nots."

Everybody stopped to let the new information sink in.

"What are you waiting for... stop staring at me like I fucked yer mom and go!" Tom made a speed-it-up gesture.

"Meanie!" Connor scooped up another arm load of balls. He had an interesting strategy, one that actually showed some brains. He didn't bother trying to find only red balls, he just tossed the ones he didn't need back in.

...

~diary room~

Tom: Once I realized how long this was legit gonna take, I figured I'd give them a bit more incentive. What could be better than not only being a have, but also being exempt from elimination... at least until Veto.

Chris: The longer I stay in this house, the less I like Tom. Money says he decided that just to cover his ass in case he had to put up someone he didn't want to. There are only ten of us left, and that kind of game won't get you very far. ~mumbling incoherently~

Bella: Pfft, men! Everyone in the house knows what kind of a game Tom is playing. I guess we should all be thankful that we got rid of Erik when we did or it would be a two-man power trip. I wouldn't be surprised if that whole speech about his nominations was just to make it seem more random when we all know that there are people not in his alliance on each team. Well, Mister Man, just you wait until veto!

...

"Nine-ninety-six... ninety-seven... ninety-eight... ninety-nine... one thousand! Red team are the Haves for the week! To the rest of you, my condolences!" Connor and the two girls jumped around with excitement, while the other six looked sick.

"Liver, Cheese and slop! Yay!…not!" Nooks groaned.

"There got to be something we could do with these ingredients." Bella said, hopefully.

"Well, you let me know how that goes for you!" Megan rolled her eyes at Bella before walking back into the Big Brother house followed by everyone else. While everyone else went to their bedrooms or kitchen, Jeff followed Tom back up to his room.

"Do you have a minute?" Jeff asked

"Yeah." Tom opened the door and let Jeff in. Jeff went and sat at the table. He felt as if he betrayed Tom by throwing Erik out. In fact, he took the blame for it. Tom sat on his bed across from Jeff. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I fucked up and it's my fault that Erik's gone." Jeff put his head in his hands and sighed. "My temper got the best of me. He kept yelling at me to hurry up and I didn't know who to put up. He pissed me off and without thinking I said him. I wish I could take it back. I really do. I fucked the alliance up."

Tom sat there and watched in silence. He could tell Jeff was being sincere by his body language. Tom took a deep breath.

"It's too late to do anything now. What's done is done. But it's fine. It just changes the game plan. We'll get through it, okay?" Tom stood up and went to Jeff, moving his hands to look at his face, and gave him a reassuring smile. Jeff gave a small smile, unsure if things were truly okay or if Tom was just saying it was.

"Is everything going to be okay between us or am I fucked? I rather know the truth instead of being stabbed in the back. And as man to another man, I ask that you honor that as I will be truthful with you." Jeff said, bravely.

"You will be making it to the next round." Tom winked at him. "Let's just say, payback's name is a bitch."

In the other part of the house Megan, Johnny, Nooks and Connor were all in one bedroom to themselves while Chris, Jess, Tigger and Bella were in the other.

"Who do you think is next?" Johnny whispered.

"One of the other bitches, that's for sure!" Megan replied, filing her nails.

Nooks giggled. "You remind me of Catwoman."

Megan smiled at Nooks, "It's true though. We have the numbers. We have five: they have four. I'm pretty sure Tom is going to take us with him until we have to start cutting off our own."

"True." Nooks replied.

"The question is…." Johnny paused and frowned at Connor you came and wrapped Johnny's arm around him and closed his eyes, causing the girls to Aw'd. "…Which one is up to bat?" The girls shrugged.

In the other room was a totally different environment. It was utter chaos and hell! Some were absolutely paranoid, for example, Chris.

"I'm going up on the chopping block. I know it. It between me and Bella, guys."

"Chris chill. It could be one of them. We don't know." Tigger smiled and patted Chris on the back.

"Do you really think Tom will keep his promise of only choosing from the Have Nots?" Jess asked. "I don't think so. We can't trust him. Everyone, no matter who won, is up. The question is, who?"

That night after dinner, Which a lot of the Have Nots chose not to have, found them all scattered around, plotting and planning. Tom's alliance was in the backyard, chattering, not really worried. While the others were inside the house, panicking. Counting down the minutes to nomination.

Thirty minutes later, Tom came down, caring a 9 sided box, with keys pointing out from the top. He sat it down on the table and went outside.

"Everyone, It's nomination time! Come gather around the table!" Tom shouted and went back to the head of the table. Once everyone was seated, Tom began. ""This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I have to choose two house guests to eliminate. Yadda Yadda Yadda."

"Please follow the script." Big Brother's robotic voice came over the intercom.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"I will turn the first key, the name on the key is safe then that person will remove the next key and so on. Not that hard to understand, right? So here we go!"

Tom turned the first key. "Connor, You're safe."

Tom handed Connor his key, who smiled and turn the next key. Thanks to Nooks, Connor was now able to read most of the player's name. "Megan, You're safe."

"Nooks, you're safe"

"…Jeff…"

"…Johnny…"

"…Chris…"

…Jess, You're safe"

As Jess pulled the last key out, Tom started to explain.

"I've nominated Bella and Tigger for elimination. Why you may ask, it's all put of the game plan, baby." Tom smiled. They were fuming. "Nomination has adjourned."

~Diary Room:~

Jess: I actually agree with this decision. I mean, Tigger is bossy and tries to control everything. She's also trying to seduce Chris who's half her age. Can we just call her a cougar? And Bella, I don't think she thinks for herself. She a follower and followers don't win this game!

Tigger: Are you serious?! Why me? What did I do? If anything it should be Jess in my place instead!

Chris: Thank goodness it's not me up there this week! Maybe I can trust Nooks' alliance?

...

Back in the HOH room, Tom and Jeff were enjoying some quiet time.

"I told you I wasn't going to put you up for nomination, Jeff." Tom ran his fingers through his younger mate's hair.

"Mm-hmm." Jeff sighed, enjoying the scalp massage.

"But we still have a lot of work to do and I expect you to pull your weight."

"Anything, Tommers... you name it."

"Jeff, I need you to win Veto... or at least make sure that someone in our alliance does."

Jeff nodded. "Yessir."

"Good boy." Tom leaned over and kissed Jeff. "Now how about we enjoy this night together?"

Other than not being nominated, that was the best thing Jeff had heard all day. He returned the kiss and for the next hour, all game play was forgotten. It was just the two of them (and the pervs on the internet) and that's all that mattered.

**TBC...**


	23. Day 29: A load of Drama LLama

"House guests, please report to the backyard for Veto competition." The Big Brother robot announced.

All the house guests went outside to find Tom standing on a bale of hay in nothing more than cowboy boots, jeans, a leather vest that showed off his abs quite nicely by the way, and a cowboy hat while swinging a whip around his head before snapping it at the mechanical bull, that was in the middle of the display

"Yee Haw! We're gonna have a good time, I tell you what, y'all!" Tom said in a southern accent. "Come around!"

The girls were giggling at Tom and how sexy he looked.

Tom rolled his eyes at the girls and shook his head.

Nooks was blushing when she went up to Tom and started petting his stomach

"What are you doing? Stop that! This isn't a petting zoo!" Tom slapped her hands away.

"But you look yummy." Nooks giggled

"Ick. Just be thankful I'm hosting this instead of you. Big Brother needs ratings right now and I can see them putting one of you chicks in this same outfit and letting the entire country see y'all tits. Now back in line!"

Nooks patted Tommy's abs one last time before going back..

"Anyway, this is the veto competition, called 'A Load of Bull'. The point of this competition is to see who can hang on the longest. The longer you stay on, the faster and crazier it gets! Get it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Connor you are up first!"

"But it's scary!" Connor said. "Are those real horns cause I don't wanna get stabbed in the butt! That hurts!"

"Connor, you'll be fine." Jeff told him. "Big Brother wouldn't put us in danger."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now get your ass up there and ride it!" Jeff said. Connor pouted, with his bottom lip puckering out.

"Fine… but I want the cowboy hat!" He ran to Tom and plucked it off his head before hopping on the bull.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Mhmmmmm!" Connor replied.

Tom slapped the bull's ass to start 'er up. Nooks counted in her head how long he stayed on for. The bull's speed started to pick up gradually. .…Connor fell off at eight seconds.

"That's no fair! It cheated! I want a rematch, Tommy!" Connor yelled.

"Later kid. Let other people have a turn. Bella, you next!" Tom announced. Connor got up and threw his hat at Tom.

"You infidel! I better get a rematch or I'll…or…all hell will break loose!" Connor was angry, with tears in his eyes. Nooks went to Connor while Bella got on. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, while rubbing his back.

"Hey, It's okay Connor. It going to be okay, Sweetie." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Connor's head. Nooks grabbed his hand and lead him to the outdoor couch. She laid down and Connor lay down next to her. He proceeded to bury his face into her neck and cried real tears. Nooks rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him.

"It's going to be okay. You're doing a great job." Nooks said. She kept one eye on the game. Bella didn't even make it to six seconds before falling off. Next was Chris. He was on for ten seconds. After that, it was Jeff. Nooks had high hopes for him since he was pretty athletic, with all the flips he could do. Tom was pretty impressed watching how Jeff rode the bull. Jeff fell at twenty-three seconds. Then Johnny, who wasn't doing a bad job but he ended up falling at fifteen seconds.

"You remind me of my mommy." Connor whispered, calmly. "She was always the nicest to me. I miss her."

"What happened to her, honey?" Nooks asked, her attention now a hundred percent on Connor.

"She died when I was little. She had boobie cancer. Daddy doesn't like talking about her much. He still has owies about her dying. But mommy loved me. I never gets mad when mommy was here. She cooked yummy food too. Like you." Connor nodded. It was Nooks turn to wipe the tears around from her own eyes. Tigger and Jess had their turn.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure she's watching you right now. She still here with you in your heart. She loves you." Nooks move Connor's long hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Connor smiled before closing his eyes. Megan was up next. Nooks watched and hoped for the best. Megan hung on for dear life. Nooks didn't know if this was a strategical move or if she was actually scared to death of the bull. After a few hard bucks, Megan went flying. How long she was on for, Nooks didn't know. She had lost count due to Connor's revelation sticking in her head.

"Nooks, You're up!" Tom announced. Nooks slowly moved away from a sleeping Connor and went on the bull. Nooks made sure she had a good grip on the rope and had one hand up in the air to help with balance. The bull started moving. She felt comfortable and hopeful that she was gonna win.

The bull started going faster and bucking even harder, but Nooks stayed on by moving her hips with the bull as best she could. Eventually the bull bucked hard enough to send Nooks straight up in the air; her hands grabbed the rope tightly, hoping to stay on for a few more seconds. It worked, she came straight back down into the saddle... only to be bucked off five seconds later.

When Nooks stood up, she was smiling. She just knew that she had stayed on longer than everyone else.

"It's all in the hips!" Nooks said.

"Whore!" Bella shouted. Nooks rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Who won Tommers?" Jeff asked.

"The winner of the veto competition is…Nooks with thirty-four seconds." Tom hold out the veto to Nooks who gladly accepted. The alliance was happy, the girls not so much. Nooks went back and cuddled with Connor as he slept. She already knew what she was going to do with the veto and no one could change her mind.

"Mommy….love you." Connor muttered. Nooks kissed his head and rubbed his back.

Bella, Tigger, Chris and Jess all went to the girls' room to plot their next move. The rest of the house lazed around the backyard. The sun and the exertion from riding the bull soon had everyone joining Connor in dreamland.

...

Mark heard the clomping on the stairs. It was getting to be a regular occurrence. James would watch Big Brother only because he "needed to know where his boy was", but then get all worked up over it.

"Now what?"

"I am going to get that boy out of that house if I have to kill the entire network to do it."

"James... what happened?"

James proceeded to recite word-for-word the conversation Nooks and Connor had on the couch during the Veto competition.

"He misses Annabelle. Is there something wrong with that?" Mark shrugged

"Shut up, Mark. You don't fuckin' understand."

"Is it because you're not the one Connor is running to?"

James had a rude reply ready for his lover, expecting that Mark would not understand. The fact that Mark had completely fucked him up.

"James... just be glad that Nooks is half as good at calming your son as you are. And pass me a beer."

...

That night, Nooks gathered everyone in the living room for the Veto ceremony. Tigger and Bella had both spent time trying to get Nooks alone to talk to her, but she was able to avoid them both. She knew what she was going to do, no matter how much bullshit they fed her.

"This is the Veto Ceremony. I'm gonna crap the bullshit. I'm not using it." Nooks said as she put the veto back into the case. "I agree with Tom's nominations. Big brother can be pissy at me all they want. I don't want to hear bullshit excuses from you two. I'm not using it so it's a waste of time. I wish you both luck."

"Well, I guess Big brother can't really change that script!" Tom applauded Nooks, who smirked. "Well then, this veto ceremony is over. Go about your business."

Tigger was fuming, "You have to use that on one of us! It's the rule!"

"Actually, the rule says I can choose whether to use it and I choose not to. You both suck and are drama-ful bitches. Tomorrow, one of you is leaving. Be pissed off and hate me, I don't care. I am so tired of you guys and your stupid, girly-girl drama-llama alliance." With that, Nooks walked off.

"Haha! She said drama-llama! That kinda rhymes!" Connor laughed.

"She right. You two are drama-ful bitches." Chris said. "Except for Jess. She nice and is actually kind of cool. Tigger and Bella, you both are hostile individuals…I'm done with this alliance as well."

"Agreed." Jess stood up and went out the back door with Connor.

"And then there were two." Johnny said before going to the pantry to get food. Jeff and Tom both left for the HOH room, Tom still laughing at what just happened.

Bella and Tigger both looked at each other.

"Well this sucks." Tigger said.

"Yeah. Kind of unexpected." They both stood up and hugged each other.

"May the best girl win."

**Voiceover: **Join us next time for the live eviction... who will be the fifth person evicted from the Big Brother house?


	24. Day 30: Fifth Eviction

**Disclaimer: This is collaboration is between Nooks and RRatedauthor. We do not own the people mention in this story…well, RRatedauthor owns Tommy, as Redsandman99 own Connor Lawson. We didn't get paid to make this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

"Good evening and welcome to Big Brother. I'm Julie Chen. Tonight is eviction night number five in the Big Brother house. Will is be Bella or Tigger to go... we will soon find out. But first, it's been a difficult week for some of the house guests. They've dealt with head cheese, liver, an emotional ride on a bull, and much more. How will that affect the voting? Let's talk to the house guests now."

"Hey, you..."

"Hies."

"Oh crap."

"I want to talk to the two nominated players for a moment... Bella, Tigger. Is there anything either of you want to say before we begin the voting?"

Both Bella and Tigger glared at each other, then turned their joint stare to Nooks.

"I shouldn't be sitting here now." Tigger mumbled "But apparently Tom doesn't have enough brains to know who to nominate and Nooks has about the same since she agreed with him. Bella and I aren't the threats in the house..."

"I agree." Bella interrupted "I can name three people who, right now, shouldn't even make it to the jury stage, much less the last two. Still Tweedledum and Tweedle-tits put us here..."

"Uh... thank-you house guests. We'll check back with you later." Julie quickly cut back before she lost it completely. The deadpan way Bella said Tweedle-tits had the entire audience laughing and it was all she could do to maintain her own professionalism.

"Tigger or Bella... one of them will be leaving the Big Brother house. Find out who when we return."

...

"Tweedle-tits?" Nooks shouted "What the fuck are you sayin'?"

"Nothin'." Bella answered "It just came to me."

"Tom, would you please go to the HOH bedroom." Robotic voice interrupted them.

"Oh, thank God." Tom was grateful for any excuse not to listen to people. It was getting harder to keep his game face on the longer he had to put up with the characters Big Brother's producers had surrounded him with. "Laterz, biz-natches!"

It was really nice that his room was far enough away that he wasn't able to hear the commotion from downstairs. Although, he would probably get a play-by-play from either Connor or Nooks the moment the live show concluded.

...

"We're back to Big Brother. It's eviction night and we're joined by the outgoing Head of Household: Tom, in the HOH bedroom. Now Tom, the other house guests can't hear what we're talking about, so you can speak freely."

Tom smiled. "But I still can't say the f-word, right?"

"Well..."

"Then technically, I'm not speaking freely." Tom stared at Julie's stunned expression for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Sorry. I have wanted to zing you with that for years."

Julie chuckled. "Well, you got me. Any thoughts as we get ready to evict another house guest? You won't be voting tonight."

"Thank God for that... I don't think I could deal with being the deciding vote. I'll have one person hating me for the rest of her life and one who'll be up my butt for the rest of the game." Tom stretched out on the bed.

"If you did have a vote, who would you vote for?" Julie asked

"If I had to, I'd vote for Bella simply because I can beat Tigger in the finals. Bella hasn't made too many enemies, except for Tweedle-tits, and she might have enough to get the jury vote. Tigger, as far as I know, has nobody outside her alliance who'll watch her. After tonight, the Giggles alliance is dead. I'll put my rep on it."

"Thank-you, Tom. You may join the rest of your housemates." Julie turned back to the audience. "As you know, voting is done in secret in the diary room. Let's listen in as Nooks and Chris cast their votes."

~diary room~

Nooks: Tweedle-tits? Tweedle-tits! How dare she? If it wasn't for the fact I've committed myself to voting for Tigger, there would be what's left of the head cheese and liver mixed in with your laundry! Your days are numbered Bella... so watch it you drama-llama.

Chris: Please God, let Tigger go home. I don't think I can take much more of the female drama here. Nooks told me it was Tigger's idea to put onions in the wash. I'll never forgive her for that. I would say it's been fun being here with you, but everyone would know I was lying.

...

Halfway down the stairs, Tom stepped right into the middle of a screaming match between Nooks, Bella, Tigger, and Megan. Tom listened for only a minute before whistling shrilly. This stopped everyone's loud yelling.

"You all sound like a bunch of kids."

"Yeah, kids fighting over the last bag of Skittles." Jeff added

Nooks raised her eyebrow toward Jeff. "Yeah, well taste the rainbow bitch!"

That started the yelling again.

~diary room~

Connor: Imma scared. The girls are all meanies, except for Nooksy. Nooksy told me to vote for Tigger, so I am going to vote for her. But next time, Con-man will make up his own mind, yes I will and then it will be up to me... ooh, gotta go. Frank and I have a date later!

Johnny: I have come to the conclusion that the only sanity in this house belongs to those of us with a penis. The faster we get rid of the women, the sooner that will be done. I wish I could vote for both, but since I can't, I flipped a coin earlier and Bella, you lost. My vote is for her.

Megan: How the hell could a perfectly sound alliance have fallen apart so damn fast... I blame you Tom. Do you realize how hard it is to make an alliance anymore without some know-it-all type sending his lap dog to break it up? You better have eyes in the back of your head, bub. 'coz you have a target on your back... by the way, I vote for Bella. Her cooking sucks.

...

Once all the votes were cast, it was time to decrease the tension in the Big Brother house by one-tenth. Hopefully.

"House guests, once the decision is read, that house guest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, then leave the Big Brother house. Is everyone ready?"

Several nods.

"With four votes to three, Tigger... you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

The expected diva-reaction never happened. Tigger just shrugged and grabbed her bag. She didn't even look at Nooks as she left; her chance at half a million gone.

She quickly came over to the interview area and dropped her luggage on the floor, narrowly missing a cameraman's foot.

"Well, Tigger..."

"Well, Julie." Tigger did not even wait for the question to be asked. "There are nine players left in the house and not one of them deserves to win the money. This is supposed to be a social game, yet everyone left, with the possible exception of Connor, are the most anti-social, greedy, backstabbing, egomaniacs in the United States."

"Furthermore," Tigger was on a roll. "There was no girls alliance after the first eviction, so I don't know why anyone is surprised how things went down. Tom was just stupid to vote two of us, and Nooks was even dumber to basically waste the only chance she had to control the game."

"What do you mean?" Julie was happy to finally get a word in.

"Tom and Jeff are running the game, but Nooks doesn't see it. If she used the veto, the only person that Tom could nominate that wasn't part of his group was Johnny and there were enough votes to get rid of him. Next HOH, we can repeat the process even if one of the girls doesn't win. It was for sure that it would be us girls in the final." Tigger sighed "But now... that's shot to hell."

"Well, as you know all of the house guests recorded farewell messages to you. Let's take a look at those now."

~diary room~

Bella: If you're seeing this, then I made it and you didn't. NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! You brought all drama and no game into this game, so I think you should be happy that you made it this far. Later!

Connor: Nooksy said you were a meanie like the others, but I liked you. You were all nice and warm, but you had to go bye-byes. Nooksy said so and I haz to do what she says or she'll throw me out too.

There was even a message from the outgoing HOH, Tom.

Tom: Hey Tigger. I guess this means that I wasn't able to save you. I was trying to push for Bella to be evicted, but Nooks had her own ideas about it. I probably should've tried to talk to you beforehand, but there was nothing I could do. Right now you've probably just told Julie that Nooks is controlling the game and how dumb I am for not seeing it and all sorts of stuff like that. I've got this really bad feeling that you're probably right. I might be seeing you more sooner than later. Take care... spike your hair!

"At least he has some brains." Tigger huffed

"Any final words for the Big Brother audience?"

"I enjoyed my time in the house, although I wouldn't do it again anytime soon." Tigger actually looked forward to leaving, and spending some time with the people she hadn't seen in almost a month.

"Thank-you Tigger. We leave you know with a live feed of inside the Big Brother house. Join us next time as we crown a new HOH. Good night."

...

Tom tossed his bag on his old bed, now that his duties as HOH were done. "Home sweet home."

"Tommy... party in the kitchen!" Nooks stuck her head into the room. It seemed that a dose of eviction had gone her a lot of good. At least Tom hoped so. He didn't like drama-llama Nooks any more than any of the other farm animals.

"What's the occasion?" He asked

"Don't be a silly."

"Seriously... I have no idea what's going on."

"There's only nine of us left." Nooks shouted

"Yeah? So?" Tom shrugged

"We've all made the jury." She jumped around and almost fell over.

Tom rolled his eyes. Yay us.

It was going to be a very long week... he could feel it.

**TBC**


	25. Day Thirty-Three and Thirty-Four: HOH

"Welcome to a very special edition of Big Brother. I'm Julie Chen. Tonight we present you, America, with the chance to control the game. We are down to nine houseguests. In previous seasons, the final two house guests have faced a jury of their peers. Not this year. Once we reach the final two, it will be you, the people, who case the final vote."

"The house guests do not know this and they will not be informed until after the nominations are set. Let's check out some of the diary room conversations as the house guests think they are preparing to enter the jury phase of the game."

…

~diary room~

Johnny: Who said that living in the Big Brother house was all glamour and glitter… (Pauses to show off his glittery abs) Now that we've cut the dead wood from the house, everyone is going be upping their game. Hell, I may have to start playing instead of just flirting with Nooks. What a thought… my looks won't help me? Augh!

Nooks: Jury time… yay us! I know exactly who I want on the jury so I can win all the money. I'll only need four votes and I'm sure if I can put Tommy, Jeff, Johnny, and Connor in that position, they'll vote for me. They have to!

Connor: What's a jury?

Tommy: Final nine and everyone's getting a boner over this jury thing. It's still too soon. There is plenty of game left and tons of time for someone to make a move. Friendships don't mean a damn thing anymore… game on!

…

Day 33:

It was that time again. Time to get a new HOH. This time it was different. Big brother waited two days after the last eviction for the calm to come over the residents in the Big Brother house. Beside Chris and Bella, the rest of the house regrouped. Megan and Tom had a screaming match the first night, about how he was lying to the alliance and how he was being a fake! After Nooks and Johnny broke it up, half a day passed before Megan came and apologized for the ugliness. (Tommy being too stubborn to apologies…typical men!) Once that was settled, the alliance sat down to figure out their next move.

"If one of us wins HOH, we're gonna need to put Bella and Chris up." Jeff said. "Just so we keep our promises to each other."

"I don't know. I mean, we made a promise to Chris to keep him around. Maybe it should be Bella and one of our own and we all vote Bella off than next eviction, Chris is gone." Johnny stated. This had everyone silent. Even Connor.

"Bella bye-bye. Then Chris. I don't know if I can take Bella's nasty icky cooking any longer. Nooksy cooks now?" Connor asked. Nooks smiled and played with his hair while he sat on the floor in front of her.

"Sure sweetie, but we're in a meeting right now. I agree with Johnny. One of us is gonna need to be put up along with Bella. The question is, who? And the other question is, why the hell are we keeping our promise to Chris? We really haven't been known for that!" Nooks smiled.

"Because just this once, we should. Although, veto, if we win it should be used on the member of alliance and to put Chris up in replacement. Agreed?" Tom asked.

"Agreed." was said in Unisom.

"Alright. We know the plan for the next few days than. Meeting over." Tom announced and everyone but Tom and Nooks left the room.

"I just want to ask you a question. I've notice you and Jeff getting real close. I hope this isn't going to affect our final four deal with Connor, Johnny and me?" Nooks asked.

Tom smirked. "No, it's not. Just some comfort on lonely nights. Don't worry about it."

Nooks laughed. What they didn't know was that Jeff was eavesdropping on their conversation. What surprise Jeff though, was how upset and hurt he was. He knew Tom was just a fuck buddy, but was surprise about how much he actually cared about Tom. Before he knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped his face before turning around to escape, only to run into Megan, who was eavesdropping behind Jeff.

"Oh my God. You actually love him. You love him, don't you?" Megan was just as shock as Jeff. "I thought you were just fuck buddies."

"We are." Jeff whispered.

"But…you love him?" Megan whispered back.

Jeff shrugged. "Don't say anything please. It…I just realized it. Please just don't say anything." Jeff rushed past Megan to go hide in the bathroom stall trying to calm himself.

Few hours later…

~diary room~

Jeff: I can't believe that I've fallen in love with Tom. I mean, I know we're just friends with benefits, but… (covers face, next bit unintelligible) I guess I just have to take it for what it's worth, right? I mean, if he knew about what's going on in my life with Beth and Draco… he wouldn't love a guy like me, right?

…

"Houseguests please report to the backyard at this time. Thank you." Big brother's robotic voice came over. When the houseguest went out to the back yard, they found a pool, fifteen feet long and ten feet wide full of what looked like spaghetti. The houseguest lined up around the pit, Jeff making sure to be as far away from Tom as possible.

"Houseguests, Welcome to the 'Getting Saucy' HOH competition." Tom announced. As outgoing HOH, he was unable to compete and boy was he thankful. "In this competition, Houseguests will have to jump into this pit of spaghetti, search through the noodles and sauce, find meatballs, and rip them apart. Inside one of the meatballs is the key to the HOH room. Houseguests, do you have any questions?"

"So, do we have to actually get in it or can we just pick them out from the outside?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yes. You must be inside the pit to qualify Houseguests, are you ready? On your mark, get set, go!" Everyone raced and jumped, or is cases, dove into the noodles. Nooks popped up and looked around she saw Connor eating a handful of noodles.

"Connor, sweetie, don't eat this stuff. It nasty and has everyone's germs on it!" Nooks panicked in a motherly way. Connor spit the stuff out. "Look for meatballs sweetie and find the key to the HOH room!"

While Nooks dove back in, Tom was trying to be sly. When Jeff stuck his head out with a meatball, he silently made his way over and stole a kiss. Jeff stood up and moved away from Tom who followed.

"Stop and let me focus on this competition." Jeff said just loud enough so only Tom could hear.

Tom leaned in. "Okay but just know, if you win, we're gonna be up all night." Tom winked before stepping back.

Megan was digging through noodles, throwing them all towards Bella.

"STOP!" Bella screamed at Megan.

"Stop what?" Megan looked at her stupidly, while smashing a meatball in her hand.

"Don't play stupid, MEG-HAN!" Bella shouted.

"Bitch, it's MEG-AN. Not MEG-HAN!" Megan threw the smashed up meatballs in her hands at Bella.

"Ugh!" Bella throw a handful of Tomato sauce at Megan, which started an all out food war.

Johnny wasn't really into it, being concern about his hair. He dig in the noodles in front of himself instead of diving under to find meatballs. Chris on the other hand, was going a little crazy, diving under, jumping up, smashing meatballs in his hands before throwing it behind him and diving back again.

It was thanks to Chris' technique that allowed Nooks to look over and see a silver glint in a meatball Chris had just thrown over his shoulder. See, Chris thought just smashing the meatball flat was good enough. So when Nooks grabbed the piece of cooked meat that had just left Chris' hands, she used her technique of crumbling the meat into tiny pieces until a key was revealed.

"I found it!" Nooks grinned.

"Sixty-two minutes later, and the winner is Nooks. Houseguests, the competition is over. Congratulations to Nooks. Your room will be ready in na hour." Tom stated; his role as Head of Household now officially over.

Everyone got out except Bella and Megan who were still fighting. Johnny ran to the shower. Nooks and Connor jumped into the pool to clean up a bit.

Once an hour was over, Nooks told the houseguests that if they wanted to come up and see her room that was okay, but it would probably be the same as last time so she wouldn't feel too bad if no one wanted to see it. Megan and Connor as well as Johnny went but it was exactly the same as before so there was no surprise.

That night, Tom invited Jeff to join him in his bed in the empty room. He lay awake for hours. When the clock hit one in the morning, Tommy got up and tip-toed to Jeff's room which he shared with everyone else. He lay behind Jeff on his bed.

"Are you awake?" Tom whispered. Jeff pretended to be asleep, hoping that would work. Tom shook Jeff a bit. "Jeffers. Wakey wakey."

Jeff pretended to stretch. "Hmm?"

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting a little weird today. I thought you were going to come sleep with me tonight. Did you fall asleep?" Tom asked.

"No. I just didn't want to." Jeff scooted away from Tom.

"Why? Jeff, what's going on?" Tom frowned.

"I…" Jeff sighed and turned around to face Tom. "overheard what you told Nooks earlier. How I'm just comfort to you on lonely nights…I know we're just fuck buddies but…hearing that…it hurt and it shouldn't. It hurt because I've…fallen in love with you and I know I shouldn't have but I did." Jeff paused, not looking at Tom. "I'm sorry. I just thought that if I put some space between us it might go away.

Tom was silent. He was taken back with Jeff's announcement. No one loved Tom. If anything, Tom was just a heartbreaker. He just didn't do relationships. In fact, he hadn't been in a relationship for six years since the last guy he fell in love with broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." Tom leaned in and kissed him on the lips before getting up and headed to his own bed, where he laid awake all night, questioning what this strong feeling he felt for Jeff was. He spent the entire night trying to convince himself that it was nothing more than guilt. It had to be, or his entire game plan was shot to shit.

Day 34:

Tom did not fall asleep until after the sun rose over the Big Brother House. He tried to get as much sleep as he could before, knowing the way things were going, Big Brother threw something at them like a nomination ceremony or a has-not competition or just something stupid to make for good internet viewing.

It was almost noon when he did finally leave his room. He grunted hellos at Johnny and Chris, but everyone else was smart enough to know when to avoid him. He quickly showered and, while he still felt like he needed a nice long nap, he was a little less gruff and able to seek out a certain person.

Jeff was in the hot tub, alone.

"Jeff?" Tom asked softly

Like last night, Jeff was pretending not to hear him.

"Jeff?" Tom repeated "I know you can hear me. Don't make me dunk you."

Jeff opened one eye. "What?" He didn't mean to sound angry, but his tone was otherwise.

"Jeff…" Tom swallowed loudly "Can we talk?"

**TBC...**


	26. Day Thirty-Five: Nomination

**Day 35:**

Nooks was alone in the HOH room, staring at the spy screens, surrounded by what remained of her food basket. She told herself that next time she won HOH, she'd request less BBQ corn nuts. It was one of Nooks' favorite foods, but too many of them turned Nooks into a natural gas factory. It was bad enough being called "Tweedletits". She did not want to add "farty" to the list of nicknames.

In the corner of the room was the nomination box. She had been staring at it since taking over HOH. Due to Big Brother's two day wait, her stay as HOH was shorter than the previous ones, and the box had been waiting for her when she moved in. However, she couldn't decide who from her alliance to put up against Bella.

~diary room~

Nooks: Okay, I have three options… I can put up either Megan or Jess. That way, even if one of them wins Veto, I still keep control. Two, I put up Johnny and hope that the worst that happens is it's a tie and I can vote out Bella personally. Three, I put up Tommy and pull a coup. As much as I respect him and his game, he has to go. There is no way I can beat him in the final two and I would rather have him on the jury that sitting next to me in the finals. This nomination thing is giving my head owies. Can't I just nominate everyone else and let them fight to the death?

**…**

Tom sat down on the edge of the hot tub, with his legs dipped in. He didn't know where to start.

"I…I'm not going to lie but I just don't know how to explain how I feel. I didn't notice it until you said something last night, but I feel something for you. I'm scared." Tom paused, unsure what to say next. "I really haven't been in a relationship for six years, and that ended with my heart being stomped on, ripped into pieces and shattered to oblivion. Since then, I just have one night stands or a fuck buddy for a bit."

"Sooo…?" Jeff asked.

"What do you want from this?" Tom asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm nothing special, Tom. I have an infant son, whose drug- addicted mother comes and goes from his life. I don't make much money…just enough to get by. I have an older, over-protective brother and I have my dad. My mom died when I was young. I also live in a pretty small town."

They were quiet for a while each lost in their own thoughts. Tom stood up and took his shirt off before fully getting the hot tub. He grabbed and held onto Jeff's hand.

"When you close your eyes what do you see happening between us?" Tom whispered to Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes. "Us. Being together and happy."

Tom smiled before sliding his hand up and down Jeff's thigh. "I think I love you but, in this game, I don't think a real relationship would survive. I…I want to give us a try but not in this game, Jeffers."

"I understand, baby." Jeff move to straddle Tom's lap and kissed his neck. "We can wait until after this game to give us a try." Jeff ground into Tom's lap, causing him to moan. "But right now, I just want you to make love to me…Please Tommy?"

"I need you to promise me that anything that happens in this game won't come between us." Tom whispered huskily.

"I promise."

Tom pushed Jeff off his lap before standing up and leading him to his bedroom, where he shut and locked the door for good measures.

**…**

Nooks had made a big showing of taking the keys from the photo wall and going back upstairs, but that was all she had accomplished. The keys were in a pile on her bed. Several times, she'd tried to figure out who she was going to nominate. Every time it ended up making her head hurt.

The alliance wanted Bella gone, and that was no problem. The problem was, who could she put Bella up against? God forbid that Bella wins Veto. That would really fuck the alliance's plan up!

"Blahs. I needs food." Nooks looked around. Empty Golden Graham boxes, BBQ corn nut wrappers, and more were strewn around the HOH room. No food, though.

"Stupid food, being so yummy." Nooks headed for the kitchen.

Halfway across the living room, she overheard a conversation between Bella and Johnny that made her stop.

"So I hear that you and Nooks aren't together anymore." Bella said

"Yeah, I don't know where she stands with me, or her alliance, it's time for Johnny to be his own man." He stated

"She broke it off, didn't she?" Bella laughed

"Basically."

"You are such a sucker for a nice pair of tits." Bella laughed "You're probably going to be on the block for nominations now, you know that."

"Nah, Nooks isn't that stupid, is she?" Johnny asked. He might have chosen a better word if he'd known she was listening.

"She is." Bella said "C'mon, you know as well as I do that she is trying to run the show. She's already told me that she's gunning for Tom next."

That lying bitch!

"You serious?" Johnny was not sure whether or not to believe Bella.

"Positive. I got nothing to lose by lying to you. Watch your back, Johnny. It's your only hope… unless you're up for a new alliance."

"May-be…"

"Come to my room and let's talk." Bella chuckled

**…**

"House-guests, please assemble in the kitchen."

Seven of the other eight remaining players joined Nooks. Missing were Tommy and Jeff.

"It is now time for the Nomination Ceremony…"

"Uh, Nooks, shouldn't we wait until everyone is here?" Chris asked

"Who are we missing?"

"Duh…" Megan stated

"I gets!" Connor announced

"Just don't break anything else." Nooks warned him

"Pfft. They meanies." Connor went to the bedroom door. "MEANIES! NOOKSY SAYS COME OUT!"

Connor waited patiently… for about two seconds, then he pounded on the door and yelled at them again.

"I CON-MAN ORDER YOU TO COME OUT!"

More pounding on the door.

"Connor, sweetie, maybe the door is unlocked?" Nooks suggested

The door was indeed open. Connor stepped inside. "HEY YOU! WAKE UP! NOOKSY NEEDS US IN THE KITCHEN! NOW!"

The six in the kitchen heard some bangs, Tom swearing, then he and Jeff finally made an appearance.

"You better have nominated that little shit Nooks." Tom touched the gash over his eye. "Or all bets are off."

"Welcome to the Nomination Ceremony." Nooks said formally. "I have made my decision. I will pull out the first key, and that person is safe…"

"And so on and so forth. Can we get this over with before I pass out from blood loss?" Tom looked around for something to bandage his face with.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked

"Hit my head on the corner of the bed."

"Ouch!" Chris replied

"Yeah… someone decided it would be fun to push me out of bed…" Tom glared at Connor.

"Ahem… can we get back to business?" Nooks put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am." Tom ripped off the sleeve of his own shirt and stuck it to his face. "Ready when you are."

Nooks withdrew the first key. "Connor, you are safe."

Connor applauded. "I love you Nooksy." He removed the second key. "Meanie, you are safe." He threw the key at Tom.

"Not nice, Connor." Nooks scolded him. "Apologize."

"No! He's still a meanie!"

"Let's just move on." Tom said, "Jeff, you are safe."

"Megan…"

"Chris…"

One key to go.

"Jess, you are safe!"

Nooks stared sternly at Johnny and Bella, only one of which showed any sign of surprise.

"Johnny, Bella. I nominated the two of you for the same reason. You are both trying to manipulate this house and turn them against me. I will not have that. One of you must go, and right now, I don't care which one of you it is! This concludes the nomination ceremony… have a nice day!"

**…**

The table broke up; everyone heading off in different directions.

"Those two have to be broken up." Jess whispered, pointing to Jeff and Tom. "The last thing we need is another power couple."

"I agree." Bella replied "But how? We don't have the numbers, the power, or anything else for that matter."

"I have an idea. It's time to see just how strong their alliance really is."

Bella and Jess easily convinced Johnny to join their mini-alliance. It's amazing what someone will do when he's been dumped and nominated for eviction within 24 hours of each other.

Next stop: Chris.

"Hey man, you got a minute?" Johnny approached.

Chris looked around. He was alone. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Johnny sat down. "I know this ain't gonna do a whole lot, but I need your help. Jess, Bella, and I want you to join us."

"Join you… why? I'm strong with Tom, Jeff, Nooks, and Connor."

"But you're not one of their core. As soon as you get to five, you're next to go unless you can pull something off." Johnny replied, occasionally looking around to make sure they were not being listened to.

"And you think I have a better chance with your team?"

"Yes… you won't be able to beat any of those four when it goes to the jury." Johnny answered "With us, you have a shot."

"But you don't have numbers yet."

"We're working on that… are you in?"

"I'm not sure, Johnny. What you say does make a lot of sense, but…"

"House-guests… please assemble in the living room for an important message from Big Brother."

"We're already in the living room. " Chris answered

"Think it over."

"This better be important. Big Brother does not have the right to give me a case of blue balls." Tom griped

"House-guests… as you know, Big Brother has empowered juries of previously eliminated house-guests to make the final decision as to who wins the half million dollar prize. This year, Big Brother has made the following decision. The final two will not face a jury of seven, but a jury of millions. America will vote as to who they believe deserves the money and the title of Big Brother champion. More information will follow in future weeks."

The silence in the house once Big Brother finished speaking was incredible.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked

"I'm fucked. Absolutely, completely, fucked." Tom stated "I might as well just leave now."

**TBC...**


	27. Day Thirty-Six: Oh Crap!

Day 36:

Once the shock of Big Brother's announcement had worn off, it was back to business as usual for the remaining players. Some of the House guests started playing to the camera a bit more, but other than that, it was the same old shit. A lot of scheming, name-calling, tantrum throwing (I'm looking at you, Connor!), and making out (Ahem, Jeff and Tom) was the order of the day.

~Diary Room~

Tom: Well doesn't that eat shit. I wonder what will happen when Big Brother notices that the voting public hates both people in the final two. I guess they'll have to vote for someone, right?

Jeff: (on Tom's lap) As long as it's one of us who wins, I don't care. (Starts kissing Tom)

Big Brother Producer: The Diary Room is not for making out.

Tom: Yes it is… we did it here last night.

Nooks: So now that I don't have to worry about what my housemates think of me, all I have to do is be nicey-nice and… ewww, nice? What a disgusting thought. Anyway, I think it's time for me to take control of the situation… not that I'm not in control already. Bella just can't win Veto. That's all there is to it.

Megan: Nooks has got to be taken off her high horse and soon. Every time she wins veto, or HOH, or isn't a have-not, she gets a little more arrogant. I think it's time to flip this game on its ass and I know exactly how to do that.

…

"House guests; please assemble in the backyard for the Veto competition."

Everyone arrived outside within a minute or two. Jeff took one look at the scene and started laughing. That started Connor off, which set everyone else into giggle fits.

"Ha ha, Nooksy… you look silly!"

"I do not!" Nooks huffed "I think I look dashing."

"And I took shit for dressing like a gay cowboy." Tom was holding his sides. They were beginning to hurt, but he couldn't stop himself. Nooks was dressed in a red and green checkerboard cap, bright yellow shirt, plaid pants that barely covered her knees, garish purple socks and white shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Big Brother Golf Tournament." She read "This is a combination Power of Veto and Have-not competition. At the end of today's fun, one of you will have Veto, some of you will be have-nots, and the rest of you can go on stuffing your faces at the buffet table of Big Brother for a few more days."

"How poetic." Jeff mocked, with his hand over his heart. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Pfft. As if. You should see what the original script said. Here are the rules. Each golfer starts from the tee which is over at the far side of the yard. There are eight holes on the green over here. The object is to get your ball into one of the holes. Each hole is numbered and has the same number on this board. Once your ball lands in a hole, that is the number you get. Also, the last person to sink their putt does not get a number. They automatically become a Have-Not for the week."

"So theoretically, there could be no Veto this week?" Tom asked

"Yeah… have fun guys!" Nooks stepped off the course. "Megan, you're up first."

Megan took a few practice swings. She was, by her own admission, a decent miniature golfer.

"By the way, the Have-nots get fish tails and boiled octopus tentacles."

"Big Brother get a deal from the sushi restaurant across the street?" Jeff giggled.

"Ugh." Johnny got a little green. "If there is a God, please let me be a Have."

"Shhhh!. I'm golfing here." Megan waved her putter at the talkers.

Megan putted. The real course was maybe only 100 feet long, but there was a sand trap, plus several obstacles between her and the hole. She got as far as the sand trap before hitting a small dip in the course and going wildly off track and ending up in the far corner.

"Tiger Woods you ain't." Tom snickered.

"Let's see you do better." Megan glared

"I couldn't do any worse." Tom shrugged.

"Jeff, you're up next."

"Imma never played this." Jeff whispered

"Here. Let me help you." Tom stood behind Jeff, their lower bodies almost touching. "It's easy. Just hold the club tightly, then pull straight back and follow through with one firm stroke."

Jeff giggled. "Just like last night?"

"Just like last night," Tom whispered huskily into Jeff's ear. "and maybe tonight if we can win this."

Jeff putted, but Tom's dirty talk distracted him. His ball landed in the sand.

"Oh man… I got sand on my ball." Jeff banged the ground with the golf club.

Connor giggled obnoxiously.

"Chris, you're up."

"How about you show the pervs how this is supposed to be done?" Bella yelled

"How about I stick this putter up your cooch?" Jeff yelled back.

"Jeff said a bad word!" Connor sang

"Jeffers… language! Your son is probably watching this."

"Sorry… I meant to say va-jay-jay, twat, hole, fish market, south of the border, deep in the heart of Texas, tuna taco, grfltbndkgly…"

Tom covered Jeff's mouth before the censors had to work overtime. "Just putt Chris… before the network gets taken off the air."

Chris putted. So far, his was the best. It landed less than five feet from the nearest hole.

"Take that!"

Connor was next. Like Jeff, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He would only let Nooks help him.

"Hey, is that allowed?" Megan complained

"Shut up, meanie!"

"Yeah, shut up! It's not like I know which hole is veto!" Nooks shouted

With Nooks' help, Connor putted. It was in the middle of the fairway, with a good clear shot at several holes.

Jess was next. She banked her ball off the side and rolled it to within two inches of hole number six. She winked at Megan and Johnny, and then handed the putter to Tom.

"Stand back and watch how a real man does it."

"And that real man is putting after you take your shot is he?" Megan could not resist another shot.

"High-five." Jess called over

"Zinger."

"Bitches." Not looking away from the two girls, Tom putted. They watched the ball… he didn't. It bounced off the left wall, then the right side, then narrowly missed going into the sand trap before kissing off Jess' ball and rolled neatly into hole six.

"Hole in one for Tom!" Nooks shouted "Here is your prize. Do not open it until the end of the competition." She handed Tom envelope number six.

"Six… my lucky number." Tom winked at the girls.

"House Guests… there is another massive storm on the way. Please finish the tournament as quickly as possible. Once you have your number, you may go inside if you wish." Big Brother's voice interrupted "But do not look at the contents of your envelope.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tom went inside

"Let's get moving." The light was getting a little strange. ""Megan, you're furthest away. You're next."

…

Tom tossed his envelope on the coffee table and sprawled out on the sofa. He hoped that maybe Jeff would be the next to sink his putt so they could score a couple of minutes of 'us' time before everyone else was done. Unfortunately, the next person inside was Bella, clutching number two in her hands.

"Sorry you won't be able to make out with Jeff." She sneered

"Meh… you know that this attitude of yours won't win you any votes with America, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Tom watched the competition and hoped that Jeff would at least not be the automatic Have-not.

"You play your game and I'll play mine." Bella stated, and then sat down on the opposite couch.

Connor and Chris were the next two to enter the room, followed by Megan.

"It is really getting eerie outside. I hope that…"

A loud burst of thunder made everyone jump. That was followed by a loud bang as Jeff ran in and jumped into Tommy's arms.

"What is with the weather? I've never known L.A. to have this much rain before. Usually it's heat waves or brush fires." Tom held Jeff tight.

"Aww… is little Jeffro afraid of a little thunder?" Bella teased him.

"Knock it off." Tom glared

"Make me."

"Well, that was interesting. The game almost got rained out." Nooks was the last one inside. "I was originally supposed to bring in the other two cards and show you what you lost, but I am not going back outside until I see something sunny-looking. So let's just go around the room and open them one at a time. Megan, let's start with you."

Megan tore open her envelope.

"Have… yes!"

"Chris… you're next?"

A look of disgust crossed his face. "Have not." He showed his card.

Johnny went next, and was also a Have-Not. Jeff followed, saw that his card said Have, and pumped his fist loudly.

"Tommy… you are next."

"I am almost afraid to open this." Tom smirked, slitting open his envelope. "Have-Not? What the…?"

Jess and Bella laughed at him.

"Just like sushi, babes. Just like sushi." He smirked a second time.

Jess got a Have, as did Connor.

"God knows what would happen if Connor ever got Have-Not." Tom whispered to Jeff.

"We'd be fucked." Jeff answered with a chuckle.

"Only Bella to go. Either she has Power of Veto or there is no Veto this week." Nooks stated. In her head, she was chanting… 'no veto… no veto… no veto' over and over again.

Bella ripped into her prize and her face lit up. "Suck on that, bitches!" She threw the card onto the table so everyone could see the word Veto in big black letters.

"I win Veto." Bella did a victory dance. "You can't get rid of me… nyah nyah nyah…"

She danced all the way into her bedroom, leaving everyone else in shock.

"I'd ask what else could go wrong…"

"Ick…. Isn't that enough?" Tom jerked his thumb at the closed bedroom door. Sounds of victory could still be heard through it.

"I'll call you back for the Veto meeting later." Nooks sighed "I have an idea what she's gonna do, so I guess I just need to figure out who I'm gonna nominate to replace her."

…

~Diary Room~

Bella: Hah! Take that, alliance! I got Veto so I'm calling the shots now! If you hated me before America, you'll really hate me now.

Nooks: I hate that bitch. I can't believe that she fucking won. Like seriously? This is going to the last time she wins anything.

….

"Everyone please report to the living room. The veto ceremony is about to start." Big Brother announced. Everyone groaned. No one was excited to go the ceremony. Everyone knew Bella was gonna use it on herself and Nooks still hadn't figured out who she was gonna put in place of Bella.

Once everyone sat down, Bella rose, before going to stand in front of everyone. "Welcome to the veto ceremony. As veto winner, I get to chose what to do with it. Since I'm not stupid, I'm using it on myself. This means that Tweedletits has to choose a replacement." Bella grinned before sitting down.

Nooks took Bella's spot. "Since Bella-Bitch, is a greedy, egotistical, walking tuna taco stand and decided to take herself off the chopping block, I have to choose her replacement." Nooks paused and looked at each face before sighing. "I've taken a lot of time to think this over. I'm sorry Jess, but I've chosen you. No hard feelings towards you or anything but I have promises to keep." With that, Nooks went back up to the HOH room while Jess was in shock.

"Well, I guess that concludes the ceremony." Tom announced standing up. The majority of the house dispersed. Jess just sat there, with her mouth hung open.

"Sorry Jess. It is a game." Bella told her, kind of smugly.

"It okay, Bella bitch. I'm not leaving this week." Jess smirked back, before standing up, bumping her shoulder into Bella's and heading to the HOH room.

TBC…


	28. Day Thirty-Seven: Oh Bleep!

Jess went up to the HOH room and knocked on the door. Nooks opened it up, with a guilty look on her face. Jess walked it and as Nooks shut the door, she quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh I understand. It's okay. But we both know who's really going home this week." Jess winked before pulling out some nail polish. "Can I stay up here for a while? To make Bella sweat a bit about what we're talking about?

Nooks laughed, "Sure!"

Jess sat at the table, and started painting her nails. Nooks joined her and watched the house guests on the spy cam. "I do want you to know I have no beef with you at all. No one does."

"That's probably the best way to play the game. No enemies." "I wish we gotten to know each other better. Maybe once we leave?" Nooks asked.

"Sure. We can meet up for coffee…you like coffee?"

"Love coffee!" Nooks exclaimed.

"Good." The ladies continue to chit-chat, while Jess continued to paint her nails.

Bella was pacing her room, probably worried about what Jess and Nooks were talking about. Johnny was in there as well, sitting on a bed with his head in his hands. Megan was in the kitchen making some lunch.

Connor and Chris were out in the backyard. Connor was waiting for Frank, and he was becoming an angry giant the longer he waited. Chris seemed to be worried.

As for Tommy and Jeff, well, they were in a dark bedroom having fun of their own.

Once Jess was done with painting her nails, and eating some junk food, offered by Nooks, they decided to have fun and jumped on the bed while slapping each other in the face with pillows.

Two hours later….

"You think I made her sweat long enough?" Jess watched the spy cam.

"Eh, yeah. I had a good time. Thanks for painting my nails and chatting with me." Nooks smiled.

"Yeah. I had fun. Most fun I've had in this house." Jess said, genuinely meaning what she said.

"Same. Now when you go out there, smile big and don't say anything to them. That is gonna make them freak out the worst." Nooks smiled and Jess laugh. Standing up and heading out the door. Jess went downstairs, passing Bella and Johnny in the living room

"Well, what happen?" Bella ask. Jess turn and smiled at her, giggling before joining Connor and Chris in the backyard.

"What a bitch!" Bella exclaimed.

"When, I'm up next." Johnny stood up and went to HOH room and knocked. Nooks open the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" Johnny asked, hopeful. Nooks laughed and slammed the door in his face.

"Guess that's a no." Johnny murmured.

Day 37: a.m.

"I am confused." Jeff said, wrapped around Tommy.

"Oh?" Tommy stopped his workout. He wiped his face with his towel and grabbed his water bottle. "About what?"

"I still don't understand why we're voting out Johnny instead of Jess." Jeff asked

"Because we don't need him anymore." Tom replied "I had a talk with Nooks last night and Jess is willing to vote with the alliance next round to make sure that Bella leaves this house."

"Can you trust her?" Jeff asked

"Can anyone trust anyone at this stage of the game?" Tom responded "Honestly?"

"I guess you're right." Jeff sighed "I can still trust you, right?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

Jeff thought for a half-second. "I guess not."

"Just remember… you, me, Chris, and Nooks are the last four and then, the two of us to the end."

~Diary Room~

Connor: Tommy is too busy doing love things with Jeff to win. I overheard him and Jeff and they're both meanies! I is going to win this game and there's nothing those infidels can do about it. It's time for Con-Man to take control.

Tom: I really don't think it's going to be me and Jeff in the final two, but I had to say something to make him feel better. As the eliminations continue, it's going to be people that we actually like getting the boot and I don't think Jeff is going to be the most stable when that happens. Still, the Alliance has the power and some combination of me, Jeff, Nooks, and Chris will be in the finals.

Bella: It's so nice to be free for a week… take that Nooks! You and your Alliance are going to come crumbling down and I'll be there to gloat. Hahahahahahaha!

Johnny: This sucks… this really sucks. I thought I was in a good spot with the Alliance but now it looks like I'm out of here. Did I mention how much this sucks?

Megan: This is weird… I'm in the final eight and I haven't had to do anything. With everyone flip-flopping by the hour, I may be able to coast into the finals without even breaking a sweat. Watch out world, Megan is on her way!

…

As soon as Connor finished with yet another head-scratching session in the diary room… head-scratching in the sense that the producers couldn't figure out exactly what parts of it they could use or even what parts made sense, he stomped into Chris' bedroom.

"What do you want?" Chris asked

"Tommy and Jeff are meanies!" Connor announced "I want you to vote for Jess."

"Uh-okay." Chris answered "Why?"

"Coz I said so!" Connor huffed, and then stormed into the kitchen, where he repeated the same "strategy session" with Megan.

"Uh, sure." She replied

Chris entered the kitchen a moment later, looking as confused as Megan.

"Did Connor just…?"

"Yeah." Megan answered

"What has got into that kid?" Chris asked

"I dunno, but I think we better do as he says." Megan answered "But I'll be damned if I know why."

"House guests… we go live in one hour. Johnny and Jess, please have your bags packed and ready."

…

"Good evening and Welcome to Big Brother's live eviction show where tonight, either Johnny or Jess will be evicted from the Big Brother house." Julie addressed the live audience, those watching on television, and the live streaming crowd. "Tonight, either Johnny or Jess will become the next evictee from the Big Brother house. Let's join the house guests."

"Good evening, House Guests…"

The reaction was less than exciting.

"Tonight, another one of you will be taking a walk away from the Big Brother house and away from your shot at half a million dollars." Julie stated the obvious. "Whoever leaves tonight will still have an important job to do."

"Wash her car?" Tom whispered to Jeff. Jeff giggled.

"As you know, this year's winner will be chosen by America's vote. However, starting with tonight's evictee, the person leaving Big Brother will not be returning to their world. They will be sequestered until the final night…"

Jeff sighed. So much for seeing Draco early.

"The group of seven will meet and question the final two before leaving it up to America. Even though you will be not be casting votes, you can still influence the outcome."

A few smiles went across the room, mainly from the alliance. Connor was surprisingly quiet.

"We'll check back with you later." Julie turned back to the TV cameras. "As you know, all votes are cast in secret in the diary room. Let's listen in as Tom and Connor cast their votes for eviction."

~diary room~

Tom: Johnny, you've been a great help to the Alliance, but all good things must come to an end. I don't know what caused you and Nooks to break up, but the safest thing now is to separate the two of you. Good luck in your future endeavors.

Connor: Johnny, I liked you when you touched me, but that was it. I hates it when people think I am stupid so I is gonna be smart now! You goes bye-bye and that make Con-Man the smartest person in this house. I am so smart… smart, smart, smart… *dances around the diary room for five minutes*

…

"What the hell is your brother doing?" Erik directed the question at Cooper. "And does he even know the meaning of the word smart?"

"Hey… you may be my future son-in-law, but you say one more thing like that about Connor and you won't live to make the wedding." James glared

"I knew it was a bad idea to watch the show with you." Cooper muttered

"We can always go upstairs and find another way to have fun." Erik answered "The results will be posted on Wikipedia pretty quick."

"Sounds good." Cooper and Erik quickly left James alone to watch the live show.

…

~diary room~

Jeff: Sorry Johnny, but it's time to hit the dusty trail. It's been fun having you in the house, but you're too much of a see-saw when it comes to taking to the finals. I'll see you at the finale.

Megan: I can't believe that I am doing this, but I vote to evict Jess. Don't ask me why, because I really don't know. I think we have a new power player in this game and his name is Connor Lawson.

…

After an overly long series of flashbacks, it was time.

"House guests… the votes have been cast. The person with the most votes must gather their bags, say goodbye, and leave the Big Brother house."

~insert dramatic pause~

"With four votes, the sixth person, and first member of the group of seven, to be evicted from the Big Brother house is… Jess."

Tom's jaw dropped.

Jeff's jaw dropped.

Nook's jaw dropped.

Jess' jaw dropped.

"Jess, grab your bags and say your good-byes. It's time to leave the Big Brother house."

Nooks got up and hugged Jess. She was the unfortunate victim of something that went very wrong. Nooks looked at Tommy and frowned. This was definitely not the plan and Nooks would get to the bottom of it!

Jess got up and went to get her bag before exiting through the front door. She left the house to only to open another door to loud applause. She dropped her bag down and shook Julie's hand.

"Hello Jess. You must be in shock right now." Julie, always stating the obvious.

"Well, no…" Jess paused, choosing her words carefully "…duh. I think you would be too. I had it in my favor and I knew it."

"You did have them in your favor, but one person flipped, maybe two." Julie smiled. "Let's watch, shall we?

Nooks' face came on the screen. "Hey Jess, if you're seeing this, than Bella must have been…tuna taco face and turned people against us. You were honestly supposed to stay. Tommy, Jeff and I, we will figure this out and get back to business on this one. I'm so sorry. I wish I was able to give you more time in the house to make some big moves."

"Wow, that the most sincere I've seen her. Lets move on to Connor." Julie addressed the audience.

"HAHA! If you see this, it means Con-Man's plan is working! It's time for Con-Man to make big moves in house now! Daddy and Coopy-Poopy would be so proud." Then it showed Connor standing up and swirling around in circles.

Tommy's video was up next . He had his head in his hands. "Beep Beep MotherBeeping Beep Beep Beeper! Ugh! Someone betrayed us those Beep beeeeeeeeeeep beep! I'm gonna find out who! And they will pay!"

Julie looked at Jess' shocked face. "Connor?! Did he really?! How?! Who?"

Megan came on. "Well, I took a plunge and went with Connor's plan. It was time to break away from the alliance and do my thing. I guess we will see what happens."

"Hey Jess. It's Chris. I went with Connor's plan. I'm sorry. But, I'm tired of the same plan, and people bossing me around. It's time for a new era in the house and maybe he doesn't have much brains but since you're seeing this, maybe he does. Maybe he's smarter than we all give him credit for. I hope you are well and I enjoyed getting to know you. Peace!"

"ARE WE SERIOUS?!" Jess cried out! "Let me back in there to stomp them! How dare they?! UGH!"

"Tune in next week to see who becomes the new HOH, and what is gonna happen to this newly formed alliance? I'll see you back here. For Big Brother, I'm Julie Chen. Have a good night America."

TBC…


	29. Day Thirty-Eight:Honey, I shrunk the HOH

Day 38:

~diary room~

Con-Man: Okies, now that I am the smart one in the house, it's time for me to get rid of another meanie! I don't know who yet, but when I do… I"LL TELL YOU!

Nooks: I still can't believe that someone screwed over my Alliance! After all the work I did, some two-bit twat from the sticks messes everything up! I will avenge you Jess… and you can take that to the bank!

Megan: Do I feel a little guilty about voting for Jess instead of Johnny? A bit. But if I went with the Alliance's plan, there was no way I could win the game. Now, I have a chance.

Tommy: Would someone please explain to me just what the BEEP happened last night? Two people flipped their votes. I want to know who did, why they did it, and just who the BEEP told them to do it in the first place! My guess is that Bella got to Megan and possibly Chris. It had to be her, right? I mean, no one else is smart enough to pull off a move like that.

Jeff: *sitting on Tom's lap* I agree.

…

For the first time in days, there was silence at the breakfast table. No one said a word to anyone else; not even a "pass the corn flakes". After the dishes were "washed" (thrown into the sink), the Alliance trio of Jeff, Tommy, and Nooks retreated to the HOH room to talk.

"Shall I begin by stating the obvious: just what the fuck happened last night?" Tom paced the floor, occasionally looking at one of the spy screens.

Nooks bit her lower lip nervously. "Tom, if I knew that, we'd be back on track! Somebody flipped Megan or Chris…"

"…probably both…" Tom interjected

"…and we're now fucked!"

"I think it was Bella." Jeff repeated Tom's diary room proclamation. "I mean who else could have done it… Connor?"

Nooks looked at Tommy and broke out laughing.

"I was being serious." Jeff pouted

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. But the thought of Connor making a power move…? C'mon." Nooks wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

Tommy chuckled. "Sorry, Jeff, but it does seem a little…"

"I AM SO SMART… I AM SO SMART… I AM SO SMART… S-M-R-T…" Connor walked by the HOH doorway, singing obnoxiously loud.

The conversation in the room stopped immediately. Tommy looked at Jeff and Nooks, both of whom shrugged.

"I'll be Goddamned!" Tom whispered, and then tiptoed to the door. "Jeff and I will leave this to you."

Tom opened the door. "Hey, smart-guy… what's up?"

Connor stopped in mid-line and stared at Tom. "Meanie! I AM SO SMART…"

"We know… care to tell us why you're so smart?"

Connor shook his head back and forth quickly. "Nu."

"Why not?"

"Coz you're stupid!" Connor gave him a raspberry.

"Ok… is Nooks stupid?" Tom asked "She also wants to talk to you."

"Uhm…" Connor chewed on his hair while he thought. "Okies, but you have to go. No stupid people allowed."

Tom chuckled. "You're the boss. C'mon Jeff, let's chill in the hot tub."

…

Tom and Jeff stepped out of the room and Connor walked in. Much as the lovers would've liked to eavesdrop, it was probably good to be out-of-the-way when the shit hit the fan.

Connor walked in and got a face full of pillow, courtesy of a very angry Nooks.

Nooks slammed the door shut and brutally started beating Connor with the pillow. He started crying.

"Why are you being a meanie?" Connor cried out. Nooks threw the pillow on the bed.

"Because you turned Chris and Megan, didn't you?!" Nooks shouted

"Yes because I so smart! I so smart I made big move. It's time for Con-man to move on and out!" Connor was so proud of his plan.

"Connor, you promised me you wouldn't do anything without me. So why didn't you tell me? I'm trying to get us to bottom two so we can win lots of dollar signs."

"But it's so boring listening to Tommy and Jeff. I made different move by myself, because I so smart!" Connor was obviously so proud of himself.

"Yes Connor, what you did was pretty smart but listen, if you want dollar signs you need to listen to me. And we need to plan things out. Together. Me and you right?" Nooks asked.

"Oh okay! Next time I'll tell you." Connor said. "But I so smart!"

Nooks sighed, hoping this would help her more. "Yes. Yes you are but next time, I'll kick your ass if you don't listen. Got it?" Nooks gave him a stern look that made Connor gulp and nod.

…

In the hot tub, Jeff and Tom joined Johnny, but another awkward minute of silence followed. Eventually, Tom had enough.

"Can we please revert to some form of civility and stop walking on eggshells around each other." He made sure that no one else was around before continuing. "I know you had nothing to do with Jess leaving, so can we cut the macho shit now?"

Johnny still looked nervous. "You wanted to stab me in the back last night… why should I even talk to you?"

"Because I am ninety percent sure that Connor flipped Megan and Chris." Tom stated

"You'll forgive me if I don't do somersaults now." Johnny did believe what Tom said, but a little squirming never hurt anyone.

"Tommy wouldn't lie… would you?" Jeff cuddled beside him.

"Maybe I should be talking to Connor, since apparently he's the new brains of the house?" Johnny sneered

"And you really think that will do anything?" Tom answered "After last night's eviction… he's got the game in the bag if he makes the finals."

"So what's the offer?"

"Final four with me, Jeff, and Nooks. After that, every man for him or herself."

"No more backstabbing… I mean if I do this, we're in it to the end, right?"

"You have my word."

John snorted "Let me think about it."

…

~diary room~

Bella: … Last night was pure genius and I didn't have to do a thing… why I didn't think of this sooner I dunno. Get Connor to do all the dirty work, piss off the house, and I ride him all the way to the end. It's perfect! Now who's the smart one, biz-natches!

Johnny: The only thing Tom got right is that if Connor makes the final two, he's got the game. I'll join his little alliance… until we get rid of Connor, and then screw you and the horse you rode in on. You got me once… I'm not giving you a second chance.

…

"House Guests… it is now time for the weekly Head of Household competition. Please gather in the backyard." The robotic Big Brother's voice said over the intercom. Once everyone arrived, they saw a big pool of honey with a rolling pin over it that you had to crawl under to get to a 'pie' that had blue balloons in it

"House guests, Welcome to big brother's baking competition! In this competition you have to dive into the honey, crawl under the rolling pin to the blueberry pie. Once there you must jump into the whipped cream topping and search for the blueberries to pop. Each blueberry contains a letter. You my only bring one letter back at a time. The person who spells the longest word, wins." Big brother robot explained. "Houseguests, are you ready?"

"Yes!" was shouted all at once.

"Okay, on your mark, get ready, GO!" The robot shouted and all at once all the contestants ran. Jeff was the first to hit the honey. What him and the rest of the house guesst found out was the honey was thick and sticky and hard to move around in. As the contestants tried to move towards the pie, Connor ended up next to Nooks.

"Nooksy, I don't know how to spell." Connor confided to Nooks.

"Sweetie," Nooks tried to crawl throw the honey, "Do you know how to spell your name?"

"C-O-N-N-O-R, Mommy taught me how before she died!" Connor expressed happily.

"Good baby, try and spell your name then!" Nooks said as she pushed her way through.

"Okay! Thank you Nooksy!" Connor push through faster than anyone else and was the first one to get to the blueberries. He kept muttering under his breath how to spell his name.

"C-o-n-n-o-r, that's my name. C-o-n-n-o-r that's my name! Hoorah! C-o-n-n-o-r, that's my name. C-o-n-n-o-r that's my name! Hoorah!" He kept repeating the same sentence over and over.

It was over thirty minutes and the contestants were still getting their letters in order on their board, which was covered so no cheating was allowed. The honey was the worst part. Connor lost his shoes in the honey but he was pretty much the fastest one besides Jeff who was a close second. So it wasn't a surprise when Connor was the first one to finish. Next was Jeff, followed by Tom than Nooks, than Megan, Bella, Chris and finally Johnny who took an addition twenty minutes after Chris looking for a certain letter.

"Okay, are we ready to reveal what we spelled?" Big brother asked. All the houseguests chanted 'yes'.

"Connor, please reveal what you spelled."

Connor opened his box to reveal that he spelled 'Connor.'

"Okay, six letters is to beat.

Next was Jeff who spelled, 'Draco.'

"Sorry Jeff, Draco is five letters long. You did not beat Connor. Tom, please show what you spelled." Tom spelt 'Salmon.'

Six letters again.

Next was Nooks who spelled, 'because'.

"In the lead is Nooks with seven letters. Megan, please revealed what you spelled."

'Killer'

"Six letters isn't enough. Bella, please reveal your word."

'Delivery'

"Bella is in the lead with eight letters. Chris, lets see if you can beat Bella and take the lead"

Chris revealed his word, 'Shower'

"Six letters, that isn't enough. Johnny please reveal your word."

'PotRoast.'

"I'm sorry Johnny, but Pot Roast is two words not one. Bella you have won HOH. Congratulations! Nooks, please hand over the HOH room key." Nooks took her key off and tossed it to Bella.

Bella did a little dance in the middle of the backyard.

Nooks was not in the mood for her stupid celebrations, unless she fell on her butt, so she went back into the house to clean up. Everyone else followed.

"Hey, good job, Connor. You did great." Jeff complemented Connor.

"Thank you! So did you! I thought you were gonna beat me." Connor smiled. Bella was still celebrating but no one was paying attention. Chris watched as disappointment and embarrassment crossed Johnny's face.

"Hey, I thought it was one word too." Chris sent a smile towards Johnny before going inside the house.

Johnny blinked twice. Did Chris just give me a compliment? What the hell? He followed Chris inside.

Chris was already in the bathroom, trying to get the honey out of his hair. Johnny stopped by his room for his de-tangler, then headed for the bathroom. The door was ajar, and John gently tapped on it.

"Yo?"

"I got something that might help." Johnny stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Really?" Chris was staring at the muck that was his hair. "I may end up cutting the whole thing off."

"Nah, dude, try this." Johnny handed over the bottle.

"Serious... I mean, you hoard your beauty stuff.. what do you want?"

John smirked. "Two things... how about a mini-alliance? We can work with Nooks and Jeff until the final four, but then we take them out."

Chris nodded. "What's the second thing."

Johnny grinned sexily. "You."

Next time on Big Brother: Who will Bella nominate for eviction and what will happen with Johnny and Chris? Will anyone be able to get the honey out of their hair? Will Big Brother ever not sound like a robot? Tune in tomorrow night to find out on Big Brother 13.


	30. Day Thirty-nine:Big shockernot really

**Previously on Big Brother…**

John smirked. "Two things... how about a mini-alliance? We can work with Nooks and Jeff until the final four, but then we take them out."

Chris nodded. "What's the second thing?"

Johnny grinned sexily. "You."

…

**Day 39:**

Since winning Head of Household, Bella hadn't wasted a single moment in flaunting her power. She was really starting to annoy everyone in the house, particularly when she demanded that every house guest meet with her privately to plead their case about why they should not be nominated for eviction.

The Alliance, (who exactly is in it I have no clue at the moment as people are flipping faster than a coin at a football game) decided that they would humor her… at least most of them did.

"She's going to put two of us up anyway." Tom stated "I'm willing to bet on that."

"Tommy… your turn!" Bella shrieked from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, but I'll take a pass." Tom shouted back. "I'll talk later if I have time."

Bella huffed, and then shouted for Nooks.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nooks warned him with her eyes.

"Yeah, Tommers. I don't think I could stand to be here without you." Jeff frowned

"Don't worry, little man. I know what I'm doing." Tom smiled

"I hope you do." Jeff stated

"Tom, please come to the Diary Room…"

"If you see Chris and Johnny, try to figure out what they're up to. I'm sensing a mini-alliance here and I'd like to have them join the big group, even if it's just for one round." Tom French-kissed Jeff on his way to the diary room. "Let me know what you find out."

…

"What does he mean he wants me?" Chris pondered "He knows I like girls… a lot. I've never even though about having a guy do things to me."

Chris' reflection was the only other person in the bathroom.

"Five hundred-k. It might be worth seeing where this goes."

Chris finished washing his hands and quickly dried them. He pulled open the door to the loo and to his shock, Johnny was there. Wearing only a bath towel, he looked at Chris with interest. Chris couldn't help but stare back.

"Got a minute before I shower?"

"I guess." Chris stepped back into the john, allowing Johnny to also enter. He locked the door and looked at Chris; the look was a combination of strategy and lust.

"You talked to Bella yet?"

"Yeah… I get the feeling that she dislikes Nooks so much that one way or another, she's going to rip apart their alliance… maybe we should distance ourselves from them." Chris answered

"That' what I was thinking." Johnny answered "Did you consider my other part of the offer?"

"Yeah." Scratching the back of his head, Chris hoped he was putting on a cool look and not one of needing a better shampoo. "I'm not really sure what you want me to do."

Johnny looked surprised. "Drop your shorts and I'll show you."

~diary room~

Chris: Is Johnny serious? I mean, I've heard of going "gay for pay", but I am pretty sure a reality show is not what they meant. It would be nice to have a bit of security for once in this damn thing, but I don't know if I'm willing to go that far.

Johnny: Did you see the look is Chrissy's eyes… the dude so wants me! Five minutes with me and the guy will be screaming his lungs out… with pleasure, that is.

Bella: I love being able to make everyone beg for their lives in this game. It makes my life worthwhile, even though I already know who is going up. Bye-bye Alliance!

Tom: If Bella thinks I am going to degrade myself by begging, she is dumber than… uh… that Robotic voice that keeps telling me to go to the diary room when I'm in the middle of nookie. She may be able to put a dent in the Alliance, but I guaran-damn-tee you that someone in my little group is going to win the whole CENSORED show!

...

Chris hooked his thumbs inside the elastic waistband of his running shorts and pushed them down to his knees. "Is that better?"

John's eyes widened. "Wow, you are packin' some serious heat."

Chris blushed. He'd never had another man compliment him on the size of his junk before. Several groupies, yes, but this was totally different.

"I take it you see something you like." He said, pushing his hips forward. Why not? It'll probably just be a little mouth action… I hope.

Johnny licked his lips.

…

"We'll watch more later Draco." Matt quickly shut off the monitor. That should've been saved for Big Brother After Dark… if Jeff wasn't there, I'd be complaining to the network.

"Where Dada?" Draco asked "Want Dada!"

"I know, little dragon, but it's time for your nap. Draco go sleeps?"

"Uhms… oops!" Draco threw monkey on the floor.

Here we go again…

…

"I wonder what would happen if we googled 'Big Brother Porn'?" Erik asked

"Probably get more of this… wow, that Chris guy is hung." Cooper replied

"They say the camera adds twenty pounds and two inches." Erik looked up from the magazine he'd taken off Cooper's desk.

"You'd know." Cooper grinned

"Get stuffed!" Erik threw the mag at his fiancé.

"I'll stuff you if you aren't nice."

"Whatever… I think they're actually gonna fuck." Erik pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, right… no way! Holy shit balls!" Cooper put the feed full-screen and climbed onto the bed next to Erik.

"All we need is popcorn." Erik curled up.

"I got something better than that for you." Cooper kissed Erik and they also started making out. (Which was hotter than the action on the screen! How do I know? I was there!)

…

Chris stood there for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed. "You gonna do something or just drool?"

"Just admiring the view. Is someone a little anxious?"

"N-no?" Chris tried to sound firm, but it came out as little more than a nervous question.

Johnny leaned in until his lips were level with Chris' ear. "Liar." He whispered "You know what I think? I think you want to be touched so bad now, that you don't care if it's me, Bella, or Connor."

"Connor? That's just ick." Chris said

"Not really. Kid may not be real bright, but he comes like a geyser." John said "But I should probably be doing something else with my mouth now, dontcha think?"

Chris swallowed loudly. "I g-guess."

"Good boy." John knelt in front of the self-proclaimed rock God and literally inhaled his dick. In mere moments, he had Chris totally under his control, sucking him fully hard.

"Holy fuck, man!" Grabbing onto the counter, Chris realized just how much he did want to be touched. That it was a man doing it to him was not even registering, although the slick prick of stubble against his balls did occasionally make him a little dirty.

Even with his mouth full of meat, John laughed. If he had known that Chris was going to be this easy to convince, this would've happened 30 days ago.

John continued to suck on Chris' dick, using his throat muscles to swallow his eight inches. (Six, if you believe Erik's theory about the camera adding two inches!) His flexibility (and lack of a gag reflex) allowed him to easily accommodate all of Chris and the long strokes with his tongue were better than any girl. All too quickly Chris felt his nuts draw tight and his toes beginning to curl.

"Uh…" was all the warning he could give before John found his sweet spot and that was it. He shot his load, spewing white streams everywhere. After he finished, Chris was afraid to open his eyes, thinking about the mess he'd made. To his surprise, there was only one little spot on John's left cheek.

"You swallowed all that?"

John nonchalantly wiped the last spot off his face. "Surprised?"

"Yeah… I mean, that was… y'know…?"

"Awesome, incredible, exhilarating?" Johnny smiled

"You said it." Chris answered

"Cool… you mind if I get my shower now?" John asked

"That depends. I think we need to discuss more strategy." Chris smiled "After you."

…

Day 40:

"House guests, it is time for the Nomination ceremony. Please meet at the dining table." Bella yelled.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Something bad was going to happen and the tension wasn't good. Tom, Jeff and Nooks all knew this as soon as they saw the evil glint in Bella's eyes. Once everyone settled in, Bella started.

"As you know, this is nomination ceremony. Where, I, the great..."

"Tuna taco!" Connor giggled madly, which caused everyone to laugh as well.

"Shut up! Where I the great…"

"Tune taco will…will what?" Connor interrupted, laughing.

"…will nominate you Connor, if you don't shut that stupid mouth of yours, you idiot!" Bella yelled.

Nooks glared at Bella. "Don't call him stupid, you stupid BEEP!"

"House guests, please contain your selves and get through this nomination. Thank you." Big Brother's robotic voice said.

"Where I will nominate two of you for eviction. I will turn the first key than that person will turn the next one and on and on 'til we have our nominees." Bella grinned evilly and turned the first key.

"Nooks, you are safe." Bella smiled and handed the key to Nooks. She accepted it, although a little in shock and looked at Tom and Jeff, frowning, unsure why she was first. Nooks turned the second key.

"Connor..."

"Chris…"

"Johnny…"

"Megan…"

That left the two nominees. "I nominated you Jeff and you Tom because I'm so sick of the PDA and it's time to split the power couple up."

Jeff looked ready to cry. Tommy just glared at Bella.

"This concludes the nomination ceremony. Have fun everybody."

Tom wanted to slap the taste out of her mouth just on principle, but he didn't. No sense getting kicked out earlier than necessary. He smiled and went into the diary room.

~diary room~

Tom: That BEEP BEEP BEEP son of a BEEP! Who the BEEP does she BEEP'in think she BEEP is! Just because she is HOH does that mean she can…

Note from Big Brother's producer: the following two minutes were deemed unbroadcastable by CBS standards and practices. For an unedited transcription, please to go to CBS dot com and download the feed.

Tom (continued): …her mother. I swear if that BEEP tries one more move like that, she will BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

…

Tom stepped out of the diary room and ran fingers through his hair. "Where's Jeff?"

Nooks pointed to the bedrooms.

"Thanks." Tom knocked on the door. "Jeffers? You okay in there?"

"Fine." Jeff replied, but sniffled afterward.

"Liar." Tom whispered and entered the room. As he suspected, there was a sad-faced Jeff on the bed.

"Hey, big man." Tom sat down beside him. "Things are gonna be okay."

"Are they?" Jeff sniffled again.

"It's up to one of us to win Veto." Tom put his arms around Jeff and pulled him close. "Ideally, it should be you."

"What about you?" Jeff wiped tears from his eyes.

"Jeffro, this isn't an insult, but I am a lot better at working the house than you are. It doesn't matter who Bella nominates in your spot, I can beat them." Tom kissed the top of his head.

"But what if…"

"Jeff, we agreed that we weren't going to have a personal relationship in the house because the game would fuck it up." Tom stated "We're gonna win veto and then the fun is really gonna begin."

"I can't help it, Tommers." Jeff started to sob in Tom's arms. "Imma love you."

Tom held Jeff for a long time afterward. He couldn't bring himself to admit the one thing that was tearing his own heart out.

I love you too…

**TBC…**


End file.
